Ask the Demigods
by Kittydj
Summary: A collection of questions asked to the seven and other demigods/gods. May have some cursing. Updates on Monday! (Because Monday deserves some love too.) Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Besides the dialogue and ideas) *Note: Please ignore review requests if they become annoying!
1. Who is Rick Riordan?

**This chapter 1 is the compiled version of the previous chapters 1, 2, and 3.**

 **This is the first (and only) chapter of the rewritten version.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING THIS STORY REACH 600+ REVIEWS!**

 **There is a poll on my profile concerning the length of this story. I would greatly appreciate it if you would check it out.**

 _ **Chapter 1 will be constantly updated with new info. Don't forget to read the bold words! They are IMPORTANT and offer lots of stuff on Kittydj's life and update schedule.**_

 **Now enough with the talking.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: Do you know who Rick Riordan is?

"Yeah. He's like, this writer and stuff." Percy said boredly.

"I always wondered how he knew about our lives," Leo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Should we tell them, Percy?" Annabeth said gently.

"Tell us what?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Rick is our . . . author. We're all . . . fictional characters . . ." Percy said creepily.

"WHAT?!" shouted Leo.

"B-but . . . I FEEL SO REAL!" Frank cried.

"Nooooooo! I'm fading away! " Leo moaned, 'melting' into the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We got you guys good!" Annabeth laughed.

"But then . . . who is Rick Riordan?" Piper asked.

"Oh, he's just the God of Trolls."

* * *

To the seven: What fandom(s) are you in? **-** Koolkat0207

"I'm in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom," Percy said seriously.

Jason laughed. " Is that even a fandom? Or did you make it up?"

"It's a real fandom. It's based on Percy." Annabeth countered.

"Wasn't this question in the last chapter?" Frank questioned.

"No, the last question was on Rick Riordan," Piper said.

Hazel said softly, "I'm in the Twilight fandom. . ."

Leo grinned. "I'm on Team Leo!"

"We're talking about fandoms, not teams you idiot!" Calypso snapped.

"Oops ", Leo said offhandedly, with a small shrug. "WhatEVER."

"I'm in the Warriors fandom," Reyna stated.

"Matchmakers fandom," said Piper, tossing her hair.

"I'm gonna go eat tacos," Leo said, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Good idea," Jason said, following Leo as Percy and Frank trailed behind him, also eager for food.

"I wonder if Leo knows how to make a blue taco," Percy said.

Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel shared a look. "Boys."

* * *

To anyone: Any New Year's Resolutions?

"Tell Katie of my unending love for her," Travis muttered under his breath.

Katie faintly heard and exclaimed out loud "Awwww! That's so cute! Really?"

"Katie?!" Travis said, spinning around with his face completely red. "Well, yes, I do like you."

"I love you too," Katie whispered to him, as they walked across the strawberry fields and into the sunset.

"FIREWORKS!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs.

" WHAT THE HADES?!" Frank said, clapping his hands over his ears, "DO YOU MEAN"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You know, fireworks. You set them off and watch them explode. You can also give people presents that blow up in their face. You're chinese you should know this!"

"Oh."

"Well, I'm gonna spend time with Hazel this year." Frank said.

" I'm going to spend time with Frank and Nico." Hazel said, smiling.

"My goal in life is to GET RID OF LEO & APOLLO!" Thalia huffed as Leo and Apollo chased after her with flowers and boxes of candy.

" To get Leo to stay with me . . . " Calypso said dejectedly as she watched the scene.

"I'll help you! Take him!" Thalia gasped, shoving Leo at Calypso.

"BLUE!" Said Percy.

"What the hades does that mean?!" Jason demanded.

"You know, to eat blue food." Percy explained offhandedly.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "And?" She said apprehensively, tapping her foot against the floor.

Percy continued, " And to spend time with Annabeth, the world's awesomest girlfriend!"

Annabeth grinned. "I want to spend time with Percy. " She said before they kissed.

Piper & Reyna squealed in delight. " Awwwww! Soooo cute! PERCABETH FOREVA!"

Nico complained, " this place is too happy, I'm leaving."

Reyna shouted after him, "Waaaaaiiit!"

Jason gulped and said "Well-"

Piper interjected and said " Jason and I wish to stay together! I love you, Jason."

Jason smiled softly. "I love you too Piper."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-kitty**


	2. Will you name your daughter Bianca?

**You guys. . . Are so amazing. I went on and I was like HOLY HORUS! I have over 200 views! I know it doesn't seem like a lot but it really means something to me. Thank you God of Animals for reviewing daily. You guys make my day when you review. . . So read and review! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own!**

To Nico:Would you name your daughter Bianca? -Snoopy

Nico: o.O

Nico: why are you asking me this?

Nico: How can you see my future?

Nico: ARE YOU A STALKER?!

Leo:And since when did Nico have a girlfriend?

*Reyna punches Leo in da face*

Leo: Owwww! Wtf?!

Reyna: oops * shrugs*

Leo: o.O

Jason: o.O

Jason: but . . . What about pernico?

Percy: Per what?

Jason: Per-

Nico: *Whacks Jason on the head with a baseball bat, shoves Jason in his room*

Nico: PerCABETH

Percy: oh. :)

Nico: And to answer you Snoopy, it depends.

Reyna: :'(

Nico: Whether it's a boy or a girl.

Reyna: :)

Random Fangirl ( aka, me) : o.O OMG , OMG, OMG! *runs away squealing*

Percy: Not . . Sure . . What to . . Make . . Of . . THAT

 **Whew, I'm done. And for those of you wondering, Snoopy is the nickname of a friend of mine. Adieu!**

 **-kittydj**


	3. Favorite sport?

**I love you guys. Your continued support makes my day. lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, thanks for all of your ideas. I'll try to write them all. But first. . . This chapter.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own!**

To the seven: What's your favorite sport?

Percy: Swimming. _Duh_! :P

Annabeth: Wasn't it surfing?

Percy: That too.

Jason: Quidditch.

Annabeth: That game's not real.

All HP fans: *glare*

Jason: NO ONE F*CKING CARES SMART ASS!

Annabeth: . . . :'( *Annabeth runs away*

Jason: I don't care.

Piper: Softball!

Leo: Why?

Piper: 'cuz you don't get hurt.

Leo: Why?

Piper: 'cuz the balls are soft.

Piper: wait . . .

Piper: That sounds wrong.

Leo : Why?

Piper: Will you _shut up!?_

Leo: . . . Why?

Piper: *mutters* son of a b*tch

Leo: I HEARD THAT (Leo tries to kill Piper)

Hazel: What's a . . sport?

Jason: Oh the humility . . *faints*

Frank: Archery!

*Nico appears*

Nico: In nome di Ade appena successo qui ? Perché Jason sul pavimento? Cosa-usted sabe, yo sólo voy a dejar.

Percy: Uhhhh. . . . what?

 **Ha Ha Ha . . . whatever. Review and all that. GIVE ME IDEAS! If you want to know what Nico said, go to google translate. It's Italian btw. :P**

 **Goodbye!**

 **-kittydj**


	4. Do you like fish?

**You guys are amazing. Yesterday morning I had 88 views and 4 reviews. Now, I have 300 VIEWS AND 12 REVIEWS! How are you guys doing this?! What is your secret?! Anyway. . . Your chapter.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own!**

To the seven: Do you like fish? As in eating them? -lunarchroniclesandcockatiels

Percy: Who are you?!

Percy: Are you trying to make me eat fish?! *hyperventalates*

Annabeth: Calm down. Anyway, to answer your question lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, I don't eat fish because I date Percy.

Percy: I'm dying . . . x_x

Annabeth: *slaps Percy*

Percy: I died.

Jason: I like fish.

Percy: YOU LITTLE-

(Percy is trying to kill Jason as the rest of the seven restrain him. Jason is trying to get away from Percy. . .) :P

Percy: DIE, YOU BASTARD!

Jason: *whimpers*

Coach Hedge: Hey, I'll help you Percy!

Jason: Uh oh. * WHAM!* x_x

Percy: Take that Sparky!

Leo: Are we done?

 **Yay . . . I'm done. Guys, I might not update over the weekend. . . I have a swim competition. But I will try.**

 **-kittydj**

 **P.S. When I get to 20 reviews, I'll do a 2 chapter special. But you have to reach it by Monday. SO REVIEW!**


	5. Weird mythology

**Sorry for going on hiatus without telling you guys . . . -_-' I have had so much homework and 3 piano recitals. I also have Name That Book and I have to read 2 hours every day ( books=life ) so I have almost no time to update. To make up for it . . . I will double update tomorrow. Oh and percabethandthalico1234, PLEASE don't give me random reviews. It's one of my disliked author things. but anyway . . .**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson!**

To the seven: What is the weirdest myth you've heard of?-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels

Annabeth: The Minotaur.

Percy: The dirty handkerchief.

Leo: The dirty what?

Percy: Leo, that story involves your dad, FEEL SHAME!

Leo: . . . .

Piper: Us.

Percy: Us? As in us? As in us, the seven?

Piper: Duh

Annabeth: . . . Hmmm. . . I guess we do count as Greek and Roman, BUT WE'RE NOT DEAD YET AND WE ARE DEFINITELY REAL

Piper: Fine. Minotaur.

Jason: Jason, not me, the original one.

Leo: OMFG PEOPLE, WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT THE BEGINNING IS THE WEIRDEST I MEAN THE GODS AND TITANS WERE MARRYING EACH OTHER LEFT AND RIGHT AND KILLING EACH OTHER AND EATING THEIR CHILDREN AND(ranting)

Hazel: Calm down.

Hazel: Although I do agree with you . . .

Frank: I guess the story of how Proserpine came into existence was . . . weird.

Calypso: Yes, yes. Of course, ignore me the goddess who suffered alone for millennia. I'll just . . . leave now.

Nico: Did I miss something?

 **That was short . . . And if I got any myths wrong feel free to correct me. But you guys, I really need ideas. My mind is fresh out and I have a major writers block. So if you review, I might just update more. ;)**

 **-kittydj**

 **P.S Visitors: you don't have to be a member to review!**


	6. Perico anyone?

**Hello guys! I have been looking though my old reviews and found some ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

To the demigods: What do you think of Perico?(smiles devilishly) - DemigodPercabeth

Percy: OMFG, for the last time WHAT IS PERICO?!

Annabeth: I WILL NEVER BOW TO PERICO. PERCABETH FOREVA!

Reyna: REYNICO FOREVER. I AM WITH ANNABETH.

Leo: Whut's Reynico?

Reyna: Shit. KITTYDJ CAN YOU ERASE THAT

Kittydj(me): LOLZ NO! *cue the evil laughter*

Reyna: Double shit.

Hazel: I KNEW IT NICO , I KNEW. WHY ARE YOU DATING A PRAETOR

Nico: YOU ARE TOO SO SHUT IT

Hazel: Oh you want to go?

Hazel: FRANK HAS ONLY EVER LOVED ME HUH CAN YOU SAY THE SAME ABOUT _HER_?!

Jason: OHHHHHHHH

Leo: BURRRRRRNNNNN

Nico: REYNA TRAVELED ACROSS THE ATLANTIC ALONE

Hazel: FRANK CONTROLLED AN ARMY OF UNDEAD

Nico: REYNA DEFEATED A PIRATE CREW

Annabeth: Hey Piper, can you get me a bucket of buttered popcorn?

Piper: Sure.

Annabeth: I never knew this was how Hades' kids fight.

Hazel: FRANK RELEASED THANATOS AND KILLED ALCYONEUS

Nico: REYNA' LIFE DOESN'T DEPEND ON A STICK

Leo: DANG they are getting IN to it.

Hazel: Uhhhhh . . .

Nico: I CAN SUMMON THE DEAD

Nico: I RISKED MY LIFE TO FIND THE DOORS OF DEATH

Nico: I STAYED ALIVE ON 8 POMEGRANATE SEEDS FOR 8 DAYS

Nico: I CAN SHADOW TRAVEL

Nico: I BROUGHT THE ATHENA PARTHENOS TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Nico: I CONVINCED HADES TO SAVE THE WORLD

Nico: I LED ALL OF YOU TO EPIRUS

Nico: YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT

Leo: BURRRRRRNNNNN

Hazel: I CONTROL THE MIST

Hazel: I ESCAPEDTHE LABYRINTH

Hazel:I CAN SUMMON PRECIOUS METALS

Nico: YOU KILLED SOMEONE WITH ONE

Hazel: I . . . ugh. . . FINE! You win! UGH!

Jason: Does anyone remember the question?

* * *

 **My time here is up so . . .**

 **Until next time! ;)**

 **-kittydj**


	7. MCDONALDS!

**Hello again! There's a special message from Annabeth today . . .**

 **Annabeth: kittydj says that if you don't get to 35 reviews she won't update. Also, the reviews can't be random in order to count.**

 **Leo: Dam rules**

 **Percy: Heh heh. Dam**

 **Yeahhhhh lets begin now shall we?**

* * *

To Nico: Why do you like McDonald's so much? -Fulltimefangirl

Nico: I don't, the dead do.

Percy: Um, you ate half of it before you gave some to the dead

Nico: Have you been stalking me?

Percy: Um . . . No?

Jason: o.O

Jason: *squeals*

Jason: *gasping for breath like a fish out of water; twitching*

Leo: What is wrong with you?

Jason: ITS PERICO

Percy: Oh My F*cking gods, WHAT IS PERICO

Annabeth: You don't want to know

Jason: It's you and-

Nico: *whacks Jason with coach hedge's bat, stabs Jason repeatedly with butter knife, sends Jason to the underworld*

Hazel: NICO STOP BEING A MEANIE

Nico: No one says that anymore

Hazel: F you

Annabeth: Woah who taught you to cuss?

Leo: *starts sweating*

Leo: Not me *runs away screaming' I didn't do it'*

Jason: IM BACK

Nico: DIE DIE DIE DIE

Jason: NEVER

Calypso: Where's Leo?

* * *

 **So there you go! I hoped you liked it.**

 **Annabeth: And don't forget to review!**

 **Hazel: Or the update will never come!**

 **Don't complain about getting to 35 reviews. You guys are already at 30. You only need 5 more reviews!**

 **-kittydj**


	8. Annabeth's Angry

**I love you Lexi! ( not like that but you reviewed so . . . AWESOMEST. PERSON. EVAH. ) This chapter will answer your questions ;)**

 **Piper: We're all gonna die. She winked**

 **Hazel: Shit**

 **Leo: don't cuss**

 **My God power is down to-**

 **Leo: YOU HAVE GOD POWERS?!**

 **God power is down to 35% now, I left for a day and NO JASON YOU CANT CREATE GREEK FIRE HERE- PERCY NO YOU'RE GOING TO FLOOD THE- PIPER WHERE DID THAT COROLLA COME FROM- LEO DONT BURN THE-FRANK HAZEL WHAT ARE YOU-WHERES ANNABETH AND CALYPSO-**

 **Let's start this before I lose total control.**

* * *

To: Percy Have you told Annabeth you kissed Rachel yet? And by the way Perico is you and Nico. -Lexi

Annabeth: .

Frank: Percy! Run!

Leo: We'll hold her back!

Annabeth: PERSEUS JACKSON IM GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO TARTARUS

Percy: *backs into wall* Wait, this isn't my fault-

Annabeth: WHEN DID YOU KISS _RACHEL_ OF ALL PEOPLE

Percy: Well, I was in ' car with Rachel by the ocean and-

Annabeth: YOU. WERE. IN. A. CAR. WITH. RACHEL.

Rachel: Yolo b*tches!

Annabeth: ARGHHHH!

Rachel: OH SH*T

Annabeth: YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND IM GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

Rachel: BUT HE WASNT YOUR BOYFRIEND WHEN I DID THAT

Annabeth: Really? Oh then whateveves

Percy: *reads title*Perico is me and Narissus? What does that mean?

Jason: Not Narissus, NICO

Percy: me and Nico what?

Jason: you and Nico IN A RELA-

Nico: DIE IN H*LL B*TCH ( stabs Jason 3164 times with butter knife; shoot Jason in head with gun; sends Jason to Tartarus)

Percy: In a relative? Is Zeus going to eat us like Kronos?

Annabeth: *facepalm*facepalm*facepalm* Seaweed brain is officially a RITARD, DUMBASS, AND A IDIOT

Percy: Why

Annabeth: Just kill me now.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA . . . . . , .**

 **Yeah ok I have gone insane . . . Bye bye!**

 **-kittydj**

 **P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **I will put your name and my gratitude at the top if you do . . . PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Perico crazed Jason

**I swear on the River Styx that you guys are simply astounding. I ask for 35 reviews and you got 45 REVIEWS SOMEHOW.**

 **Lexi(guest):** **I don't ship solangelo though it is super cute so . . . No Solangelo in my stories. -.-' sorry.**

 **(Author's Note as of 5/29/17: LIES YES I DO SHIP SOLANGELO I HATE MY PREVIOUS SELF)**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels:** **I know! CALEO FOR THE WIN!**

 **greekgodsrox** **: Hehehe . . . You'll find out in this chapter**

* * *

To Percy: Relationship, You're In a RELATIONSHIP with Nico- Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels & greekgodsrox

Percy: No, I'm definitely not.

Percy: You people are crazy.

Percy: Nico I need o speak with you

Percy: So Nico, wh-

(Jason is behind Percy and gasping and hyperventilating and having a shaking fit)

Percy: WTF JASON

Jason: OH MA GAWDS

Jason: ITS HAPPENING, MY DREAM IS HAPPENING

Nico: YOU'RE DAT CREPPE STALKER THAT ASKED ME WHAT I WOULD NAME MY CHILDREN YOU CREEPE HOW DO YOU KNOW I WILL EVEN HAVE CHILDREN YOU IS A CREPPE STALKER

Jason: Where'd you get that idea

Nico: you're kidding right?

Nico: YOU SLAM OPEN THE DOORS OF MY ROOM AT ONE IN THE MORNING AND SCARE THE HADES OUT OF ME THEN YOU SEARCH MY CLOSET FOR SOME DAM FRIKIN REASON AND YOU STEAL MY POMEGRANATES AND THEN YOU SAY IN YO FACE AND YOU ELETROCUTE THE POMEGRANATES AND-

Piper: YOU GO TO NICO'S ROOM AT ONE IN THE MORNING

Piper: WHY DO YOU SEARCH HIS CLOSET

Piper: NICO IS RIGHT YOU ARE A CREPPE STALKER

Leo: REJECTION

Annabeth: Shut the Hades up Leo

Hazel: You guys are all psychos

Hazel: Someone get me a frapichino.

* * *

 **Next update in 20 min! Stay tuned!**

 **-kittydj**


	10. DEATH TO COMMANDER TOOL BELT

**Ok people it's official. I am out of ideas. So you guys either find a way to review or I can't continue the story. However I will give you this last update. WARNING: random**

* * *

Frank: So um

Leo: THERE'S NO QUESTION FOR US, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT?!

Jason: I dunno

Leo: In Tartarus

Hazel: WTF

Annabeth: *screams*crying*

Percy: DONT SAY THE T WORD B*TCHES

Leo: Tartarus

Percy: *takes out riptide*presses blade to Leo's throat*

Percy: DON'T. SAY. THAT. AGAIN.

Leo: Heh heh . . . Ok. Jeez man, anger issues

Frank: KILL HIM PERCY

Leo: Commander Tool Belt shall never die!

Leo: WTF, PERCY

(Percy is chasing Leo across the deck of the Argo II with Riptide in his hand as Leo screams help but no one does, it's all so hilarious, Annabeth is laughing so hard she's crying, Frank is filming all of this, even calypso is laughing at Leo)

Percy: NEVER INSULT ANNABETH

Leo: YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER ISSUES

Percy: YOU WONT BE TALKING ABOUT ANGER ISSUES IF YOU ARE DEAD

Leo: NICO HELP ME

Nico: I LIKE RANDOM SUFFERING

Frank: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPITOL LETTERS

* * *

 **Ok guys that was the end . . . REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! ( it's not because I don't like you guys . . . I don't have ideas)**

 **-kittydj**


	11. Last words

**I now officially have readers from 17 countries, and 700 SOMETHING VIEWS JUST BECAUSE I POSTED 3 NEW CHAPTERS, YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! In a good way. HOWEVER you have not reviewed! I am angry, but I am so psyched to update since I have an idea. WARNING: this is an emotionally depressing chapter**

* * *

To demigods: Last words

Percy: See you all in Elysium

Annabeth: I love you Percy

Jason: It was going to end like this anyway

Piper: You guys mean everything to me. Stay safe. It'll be ok I promise

Frank: Take care of her for me Leo

Hazel: I'll never forget any of you

Leo: I'll come back, I swear

Conner & Travis: This won't be the last prank

Katie: We must stay strong

Nico: I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't bring you back just so you would be killed

Thalia: This isn't the end yet

Octavian: None of this is my fault

Reyna: I'm sorry I couldn't do more

Gwen: We all did our best

Luke: Annabeth, Thalia, we'll be a family again

Clarisse: I won't go down without a fight

Dakota: The 5th cohort shall return

Rachel (not a demigod I know): Fate can't be defied, but we can try

Silena: It doesn't have to end this way

Beckendorf: This is our last chance to save the world. I won't back down

Michael Yew: May the gods see what we've done

Ethan N.: I hope we made a difference

* * *

 **That was the most depressing thing I've ever written. I cried while I was writing this. And for real I won't update if you don't get to 35 reviews ( it's only 5 more . . .)**

-kittydj


	12. School

**I'm back! Ok here's the deal. You guys get to 35 ACTUAL reviews and I'll do a double update. Now . . .**

* * *

To the demigods: SCHOOL

Demigods: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Annabeth: I love school! I just wish I weren't dyslexic. Then I would have better grades.

Leo: *sarcastic* ok then, what's you're lowest average

Annabeth: A 99%

Leo: o.O.

Leo: DANG

Leo: That's GOOD

Athena: No it's not.

Athena: You have failed me. You're lowest grade should be a 115%

Annabeth: ㈸0

Piper: My lowest grade is a 156%

Athena: ARE YOU MY DAUGHTER

Annabeth: Shut the Hades up mom

Athena: Say what now

Annabeth: Nuthin

Athena: Good

* * *

 **This is what happens when you don't review: crappy chapters. WHY DONT YOU GUYS EVER REVIEW!?**

 **-kittydj**


	13. Seaweed Brain

**Ok people! Part 2 of the double update!**

* * *

To Annabeth: How many times have you called Percy seaweed brain-greekgodsrox

Annabeth: Approximately 835481648 times

Leo: DANG

Seaweed Brain: Well we all - Annabeth did you change my username again?

Annabeth: Uhhh . . . No?

Seaweed Brain: ANNABETH CHASE

Seaweed Brain: I AM PERCY JACKSON NOT A SEAWEED BRAIN

AnnabethissmarterthanPercy: I swear . . . Oh Annabeth.

Annabeth: ;)

Jason: here's your money Piper, Percabeth wins over Perico

Percy: Boi

Percy: YASS I AM PERCY AGAIN WOOP WOOP

Frank: I have the slightest felling that you've gone insane

* * *

 **Again incredible thanks to Lunarchroniclesandcockatiel, Lexi and greekgodsrox. Keep on revieing for more double updates!**

 **-kittydj**


	14. PUNS

**Is this a dream? Because I have hit that 50 review mark. Who would have thought a nobody like me would have readers from 32 countries? THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **Now . . . your chapter.**

* * *

To demigods: Fav puns

Percy: Something's . . Fishy. . . around here.

Annabeth: Shut up or . . .owl . . . be angry

Jason: These puns are . . . Electrifying.

Leo: One might say that these puns are . . . on fire.

Nico: Ughhhhh stop

Piper: I agree, these puns are simply . . . charming

Nico: Frank stop them

Frank: let me be . . . Frank . . , with you

Nico: Really stop this madness

Hazel: I agree. These puns are pure. . Gold. . .

Nico: You're all dead to me.

* * *

 **'DEAD to me'? get it? ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Remenber: REVIEW**

 **-kittydj**


	15. PLOT TWIST!

**Thank you all of you who reviewed. Hopefully I will continue to update during spring break. My parents might not let me. . .**

 **Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior you must have gave me 6 Chapters worth of reviews. SHOUT OUT TO YOU!**

 **Now let's begin. Warning: PLOT TWIST: BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

To Nico: Are you gay? Because I thought you were. - Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior

Nico: Do I _have_ to answer this.

Will: Yea he's gay

Reyna: What are YOU doing here

Will: Nico invited me

Reyna: I thought you loved me!

Nico: . . . Uhhhh no

Leo: REJECTED B*TCH

Reyna: SHUT THE HADES UP LEO

Nico: Point proven.

Reyna: What the-

Nico: Come on Will, let's get away from Reyna, I think she's a creppe stalker

Will: Kk, let's go to Delos

Nico: Fine

Leo: AND REYNA IS REJECTED FOR THE 315 TIME

Reyna: I hate this.*storms off*

* * *

 **Ok guys, REVIEW! Bye now, and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **-kittydj**


	16. Punch Leo

**Oh my gods, I'm still laughing my head off. Here's a snippet of my life:**

 **Me: *Reads reviews and sees how sad everyone is because I killed Reynico***

 **Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Friend: Uhhhh . . . . Have you gone insane?**

 **Me: Bwahaha yes, yes I have!**

 **Feel free to call me insane. But the good news is, We will beat up Leo in this chapter! :)**

 **Leo: . . . Wait what?!**

* * *

Poor Reyna no one loves her and Leo just makes it worse! Can u Punch him for me?- Greekgodsrox

Percy: *punches Leo* (Spoiler: Of all the demigods that lined up to punch Leo in the book, Percy is the only one who did not punch him and gave a hug instead.)

Jason: *punches Leo*

Piper: *punches Leo*

Thalia: *punches Leo*

Annabeth: *punches Leo*

Hazel: *punches Leo*

Frank: *punches Leo*

Reyna: *punches Leo*

Calypso: *punches Leo*

Nico: *punches Leo*

Leo: *bruised all over* WTF WAS THAT FOR

Hazel: Because greekgodsrox said to punch you

Jason: because you flirt at my sister

Piper: Because you call me Beauty Queen

Annabeth: Because you're annoying

Percy: Because you threatened Annabeth

Thalia: Because you flirt at me and because you are an ignorant little betch.

Frank: You tried to flirt at Hazel

Calypso: BECAUSE YOU CHASE OTHER WOMEN

Reyna: Because you ruined my life

Nico: Because I hate everything and everyone besides Percy and Will.

Annabeth: . . .

Nico: SHIT ERASE THAT KITTYDJ, ERASE PLEASE

Kittydj(aka me): No, FEEL THE PAIN BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Nico: Bye guys.

Annabeth: Good.

* * *

 **Updates every other day from now on 'kay? (LIES) Don't forget to Review!**

 **-kittydj**


	17. The crazy pairings

**I feel like crying right now. You guys . . . I have 80 reviews and I am SO HAPPY! I never in a million years would have thought that I would have so many readers . . . There will be a double update next time . . . But for now, here is your chapter!**

* * *

To Jason and Percy: How do you guys feel about your Jarcy bromance?- greekgodsrox

To Percy: Do you know the weird ships? (Ex: Pertimis, Pereyna, Perachel, Percalypso, Poentha, etc.)-Lexi

Percy: WHY AM I SHIPPED WITH wait *counts fingers* 7 OTHER FRIKIN PEOPLE?! I ONLY WANT ANNABETH BETCHES

Annabeth: Thanks

Jason: I hate Jarcy. I mean, who wants to be with Percy? He's a retard, and he's too obsessed with blue.

Piper: I take OFFENSE.

Leo: I don't think their bromance is real

Leo: I mean, Just the other day they were killing each other.

Frank: I'm pretty sure that the people that ask us questions and kittydj are all insane.

Hazel: And the people who ship Percy with people are even more crazy.

Calypso: Although Percalypso isn't half bad.

Annabeth: *casually puts knife in hand, sharpens knife* You were saying?

Calypso: I TAKE THAT BACK, IM SORRY

Annabeth: you better be.

Percy:

Percy:

Percy:

Percy: Sometimes I wish I wasn't so girl-attracting.

* * *

 **Next time you'll find out about something Leo says _a lot . . ._ REVIEW!**

 ** _-kittydj_**


	18. THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou to all of you who reviewed! I apologize about not updating . . . I have had some stuff going on these last days . . . And my parents thought it would be 'fun' to take away my phone, plus SCHOOL is starting up again(nooooooooooo) so updates will be only about once a week. Once my schedule clears up, I'll tell you guys, and I promise to update more soon**

 **Now enough with the boring stuff . . . Your long awaited chapter (MidnightImprint(aka Percabeth102460003) I finally did it :] )**

* * *

To Leo:Do you ever say THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!While being on fire?-Midnight Imprint

Leo:

Leo: . . .

Leo: I only do that in my bedroom so . . .

Leo: And I say 'boy' or 'demigod' usually, cuz I am not a girl

Jason: Leo that's not the point

Leo: Whatever. Anyway Perca whatever whatever (not meant to be offensive-remember Leo is dyslexic!) I'll say that just for you

Percy: I'll have a hose ready just in case

Leo: *bursts into flames*

Frank: *screams like a child* HE BURNED ME HAZEL HE DID

Hazel:

Hazel:

Leo: *still on fire* THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!

Hazel: ANNABETH WHAT ARE FRANK AND LEO'S NEW NAMES

Annabeth: The hypocrite and the Chinese baby man

Frank: *sobs* I hate you Leo !

Leo: . . . Was it really that bad?

* * *

 **I have the next chapter ready, so update soon. . Your wish will be granted Astrid2602**

 **Goodbye dear readers!**

 **-kittydj**


	19. Drowning people

**I had some time today so I updated! Today we will try to kill someone . . . Or three someones . . .**

* * *

To Percy: Have you ever wanted to drown someone?-llama

Leo: Oh

Jason: Gods

Frank: No

Leo: Don't

Jason: Kill

Frank: Us

Jason, Frank, and Leo: PLEEEEEEEZZZ

Percy: I would use a whirlpool to drag Jason to the bottom of the ocean

Percy: So if he used his powers he would electrocute himself

Percy: Leo I would kill by encasing him in a hurricane.

Percy: His oxygen would run out and he would die

Percy: Frank is awesome so he will live

Leo and Jason: WHAT

Frank: BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Frank: TAKE THAT LEO!

Frank: Sorry Jason

Piper: Did anyone else notice that Percy only wanted to kill the boys?

* * *

 **Goodbye and REVIEW!( sorry if that was short)**

 **\- kittydj**


	20. Leo's sarcasm issues

**Hahaha! I'm back with another chapter! :] I have readers from over 40 countries now. You guys really never cease to amaze me.**

* * *

To Leo: Why are you so antagonistic and sarcastic?-Astrid2602

Leo: *Sarcastically* I'm not sarcastic.

Hazel: YOU JUST WERE YOU HYPOCRITE

Leo: *sarcasm* I'm not a hypocrite

Jason: YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN REPAIR BOY

Leo: *sarcasm* Do what again?

Piper: STOP YOUR ANTAGONISM

Leo: *sarcasm* How am I antagonistic

Frank: ANNABETH DO SOMETHING

Calypso: EVEN I'M GETTING ANNOYED

Percy: ANNABETH GIVE US THE ANSWER

Leo: *Sarcasm* She can't do anything against Commander Tool Belt

Annabeth: THAT'S IT LEO

Annabeth: I AM GOING TO TURN FESTUS INTO SCRAP METAL

Leo: NONONONONONONONONO IM SORRY DONT KILL FESTUS PLEASE ANNABETH PLEASE PLEASE

Annabeth: See guys? I'm smarter than all of you

The universe: . . .

Annabeth: Especially Seaweed Brain

Percy: HEY!

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it guys! (And I hope I got all the nicknames right too . . .) Remember: REVIEW!**

 **-kittydj**


	21. The Most Powerful Demigod

**I am here again! Some of you are asking for longer chapters but GUYS, preparing dialogues is kinda hard. I usually have parts of chapters prepared in advance and spend AT LEAST 30 minutes each time to type up a chapter. So I will try to make all of the chapters over 300 words, but I can't promise that'll happen every time.  
**

 **Now enough of all this gloom and doom. I'm starting to sound like Nico.**

 **Nico: HEYYYYY!**

 **Let's get you guys your chapter!**

* * *

To Demigods : Who is the most powerful demigod?-greekgodsrox

Annabeth: It's Percy. And by saying that, he's probably going to start his plans for world domination. *sigh*

Thalia: Hate to say it, but Percy. He didn't even die when I electrocuted him.

Conner: Jason is pretty chill but I mean, Percy can change into a frikin hurricane, A HURRICANE people. It's Percy.

Travis: I have to agree with my bro

Nico: It's Percy. Sadly, he's probably more powerful than the rest of the seven combined. And Thalia and I with the seven . . .

Piper: Sorry Jason, but Percy and you are both so powerful, yet when Percy went to. . uhhh . . . you-know-where, we all felt his loss pretty severely so . . . . . . Percy.

Leo: REJECTION ALL THE WAY BRAH!

Leo: And I say it's Percy, even though he tried to kill me, because he would totes own Jason in a fight. He can do about 17 kajillion things and Jason can do like five.

Hazel: Percy, because he survived you-know-where and a dip in the Styx

Frank: Percy, because he defeated Kronos

Will: Percy, I was there when he defeated Kronos, he was like an invincible machine.

Jason:

Jason: uhh . . . do I HAVE to say this

Everyone: YES

Jason: FINE! It's *gags* Percy.

Percy: _Oh! Bam!_ I won again! Take that Grace! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frank: I rest my case. You're insane.

Leo: Join the club Frank, join the club.

* * *

 **Well, you know the drill. Read and review. (I hope I wasn't too biased. . . )I am publishing a new story called the Children of Magic. It has nothing to do with this collection of questions so pairings in there that aren't based on the story will not appear in this fanfiction. Ta-ta!**

 **-kittydj**


	22. Destruction of the Universe?

**OH MY GODS. I HAVE A 105 DAM REVIEWS! AND READERS FROM 50 COUNTRIES! PLUS, I GOT MY PHONE BACK WHICH MEANS LOTS OF UPDATES! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! BEST REVIEWERS AND READERS EVER!**

 **Ok . . . Here is your chapter. (Did I rant too much?)**

* * *

To the Seven: If you had to came to a choice, would you save the dam frikin universe but have to kill the love of your life? Or have the universe be destroyed but you won't have to kill your love (hopefully she/he doesn't die when the world is destroyed) But you would have to PERSONALLY kill your love. No loopholes. -greekgodsrox

Leo: This question is so sadistic and twisted. Um, I have a different question. If the dam frikin universe was destroyed, would Elysium still be there?

 _Elysium is gone and the afterlife is Tartarus! BWAH HA HA!-greekgodsrox_

Percy: Ok, I would save the dam frikin universe.

Annabeth: WHY YOU TRAITOROUS-

Percy: Then I would get Jason to kill me so that I could go to Elysium and see Annabeth. I would never get over the guilt . . . but I guess saving the world would be better for everyone . . .

Percy: If Jason didn't kill me, then I would go and jump off a cliff or something. I can't be a living person without Annabeth.

Annabeth: . . . *utter shock and undeniably loves Percy* . . . I . . . I guess I would do the same.

Jason: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO PERFECT?!

Nico: THAT'S HIS GODS DAM FATAL FLAW IT'S NOT PERFECTION!

Piper: Only Annabeth can ever be perfect.

Calypso: If we went to Tartarus I could go see my uncles I guess . . .

Leo: Percy wins again . . . he's always sacrificing everything for others, and he's selfless. None of us are really like him. We're all a bit more stubborn and selfish in our own ways.

The Universe:

Annabeth: LEO SAID SOMETHING PHILOSOPHICAL AND NOT SARCASTIC

Jason: THE _WORLD_ IS ENDING!

Jason: Wait . . .

* * *

 **Ok random fact: Did anyone else notice that there's 2 Hades kids, 2 Zeus kids, BUT ONLY PERCY FOR POSEIDON?! PERCY FOR THE WIN!**

 **I was going to triple update but my parents . . . *sigh* There's not nearly enough time for me to get all of this done. Please review!**

 **-kittydj**


	23. Doomsday continued

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! Please don't kill me. IT'S THE PARENT AND HOMEWORK PROBLEM! I updated because you gave me 118 reviews. It makes me feel bad about not updating so . . . QUICKER UPDATES THIS WEEK! I promise!**

 **Now, let's get you guys your chapter.**

* * *

The continuation of the end of the world . . . . . . .

To the 7: *smiles evilly* If Gaea won and killed your boyfriend/girlfriend and made you immortal so you couldn't kill yourself, what would you do?-greekgodsrox

Percy: NOOOO

Percy: SHE TOOK AWAY THE LOOPHOLE.

Percy: Wait.

Percy: YOU CHANGED THE QUESTION!

Percy: Gaea hates all of us. She'd probably kill all of us.

Annabeth: He's right you know.

Leo: Yeah, she destroyed my life waaaaaaaay before we were born.

Jason: Y'know, I think greekgodsrox is amazing

The 7 (except Jason) : WHAT

Percy: SHE ASKS US DOOMSDAY QUESTIONS

Annabeth: SHE FORCES IMPOSSIBLE DECISIONS ON US

Jason: WE MAKE THOSE ALL THE TIME!

Leo: True.

Jason: She gives us time to practice near-death situations!

Percy: Well, greekgodsrox, I would do everything to make Gaea decide to kill me so I could see Annabeth again.

The 7: . . . .

Leo: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO NOBLE

Percy: IT'S WHO I AM!

Piper: This is why I didn't participate in the conversation.

* * *

 **Phew! I finished. It's a bit short, but I believe greekgodsrox will ask another doomsday question, so all is well. If greekgodsrox doesn't ask another doomsday question, the next few chapters will be for Caleo/Leo.**

 **Leo: FINALLY!**

 **It's not a good thing.**

 **Leo: o.o OH NO**

 **REVIEW! (And thanks for reading!)**

 **-kittydj**


	24. That dam Caleo question

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! It's the nearing the end of the year which means all my teachers are thinking 'Hmmmm I should give my students more HW!' Plus It's tax week which means my parents won't let me use my computer to type.**

 **I also have bad news. I am going to end the Destruction of the World chapters. . . ( sorry greekgodsrox . . . And I apologize for calling you a boy ... I'll go and change it. ) I will start a new story soon called The End of the World in which I will write all those doomsday stories.**

 **But now ... Let's go ruin Leo's love life! ;)**

 **Leo: (O.O) Oh gods no.**

 **The 7: BWA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

To Leo: Do you ever wonder why Calypso dates you? Because she probably could have any guy she wanted. (Except for Percy) ;) -InkyQuill553

Leo: AGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leo: It's probably because I got her off of Oggygia

Leo: I mean Ogygya

Leo: I mean-AGH STUPID DYSLEXIA

Calypso: . . . . . . . . . .

Leo: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

Calypso: . . . . . . . . . .

Leo: IS IT BAD

Leo: O.O

Calypso: WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

Calypso: *tears in eyes from laughing so hard*

Calypso: OMG that was hilarious

Leo: What?!

Calypso: I date you beause you're awesome, you're funny, you kept you're promise to me, and because I love you.

Piper: SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIPPETY SHIP! OMG CALEO OTP I GOTTA GO MAKE T-SHIRTS! *Runs to go make t-shirts*

Jason: WHAT DID YOU DO TO PIPER?! *runs after Piper*

Percy:

Percy:

Percy: *sneaking away*

Annabeth: SEAWEED BRAIN GET BACK HERE

Hazel: Where is he going?

Frank: I think I am sensing schism between Leo, Calypso, Percy, and Annabeth.

Frank: Because they are all insane.

Hazel: Let's go get some popcorn before it starts.

Frank: Okay.

* * *

 **Yayyyy! Another chapter! Leo is kinda freaking out . . . . he's a bit nervous about the next chapter. Oh well.**

 **Please review!**

 **-kittydj**


	25. Wisdom's daughter walks alone

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **To my 3 guests (guest,guest, and PizzaIsBae) I DO NOT ASK FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE I AM DESPERATE TO BE POPULAR OR I AM HUNTING FOR PRAISE I DO IT SO I CAN WRITE CHAPTERS WITH QUESTIONS YOU ACTUALLY WANT ANSWERED HAVE YOU NOT READ MY WRITING BASICALLY ALL OF THE QUESTIONS ARE FROM OTHER PEOPLE also GUEST IF YOU THINK PEOPLE DONT HAVE TIME TO WRITE REVIEWS I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT TAKES A LOT LONGER TO WRITE A CHAPTER AND TO READ A CHAPTER. I AM ASKING YOU TO WRITE A SENTENCE AND YOU COMPLAIN. IF YOU STILL DONT LIKE IT DONT READ MY STORY.**

 **Ok. (Sorry for ranting so much, I was really ticked off)**

 **Leo: Please don't make me miserable again.**

 **Me: Keh heh heh . . . . . . . .**

* * *

To Annabeth: Are you ever jealous of everyone else's powers? - Greekgodsrox

Percy: I wouldn't have asked that question if I were you.

Leo: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED GIRL?!

Jason: What? Wait, what?

Annabeth: OF COURSE I DO

Annabeth: But then again they'd all be lost without me.

The 7:

The 7: EXCUSE US?!

Annabeth: It's true.

The 7: HOW?!

Annabeth: I SAVED THE ATHENA PARTHENOS ON MY OWN, I AM THE ONLY PERSON COACH HEDGE LISTENS TO, I AM BASICALLY THE LEADER OF THE ARGO, I AM THE ONLY PERSON BESIDES LEO WHO CAN OPERATE THE SHIP, PLUS I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED

Percy: Well . . . . . . . . . I guess she's right.

Piper: Yeah she saved the Athena Parthenos with no powers except her mind . . .

Coach Hedge: And she's the only cupcake I'd ever listen to. Mostly because she scares me. Like, almost as much as a Dalmatian does.

Percy: COACH, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DALMATIONS

Coach: I'LL NEVER SAY!

Jason: Are we going off topic again?

Leo: Hey, where did Hazel and Frank go?

* * *

 **Yay! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If you have questions for the demigods (or gods) feel free to ask! ;)**

 **-kittydj**


	26. Revenge

**Hello! Double update! Stuff explained in next chapter! Ok here's your chapter!**

* * *

To Leo: To answer your question Leo, yes, yes I am trying to get you killed . . . And for asking that I'm gonna get you're girlfriend killed. So Annabeth, you know that Calypso was the one who cursed you in Ta- I won't say the T word but did you know that she gave you the curse that took you away from Percy for like 15 minutes but seemed like forever? Do you know that was her?-Greekgodsrox

Leo: NONONONONONO IM SO SORRY PLZ DON'T

Greekgodsrox: Too late now

Annabeth: O.O

Annabeth: *Sharpens knife*

Calypso: O.o

Calypso: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME I DID IT IN A MOMENT OF ANGER I MEAN I WAS STUCK ON A FACKING ISLAND FOR LIKE 5000 YEARS I GOT BITTER AND JEALOUS OF YOU I'M SORRY

Annabeth: :)

Annabeth: Ha Leo, I win AGAIN

Annabeth: Even your girlfriends bows down to me.

Rachel: I don't.

Annabeth: Says the one who comes to on advice on next to anything

Rachel:

Percy: OHHHHHHHHHHH

Annabeth: Percy? Shut up.

Percy: Yes ma'am.

* * *

 **Yay! It's time for the next chapter! (It might be emotionally depressing)**

 **-kittydj**


	27. Happy Mothers Day!

**Heh heh . . . sorry for going an haitus again! ^_^' I seem to be doing that more and more as the year progresses . . . You are all so amazing . . . you still read my story even though I update so far and few between . . . Well I had STAAR this week (TESTS), I READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO THE DAY IT CAME OUT (WOOP WOOP)and I feel like Thanatos just took my soul . . . So let's get you your chapter! :)**

* * *

To Demigods: What did you do for Mother's Day?-kittydj

Leo, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Nico, Hazel: MY MOM IS DEAD

Annabeth: Well aren't you guys just sooo sunshiny today?

Percy: Well . . .

Piper: Oh no.

Percy: I finally visited my mom and Mr. Blofis and we chatted about a bunch of stuff, and blah blah blah . . . .

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

* * *

Percy: . . . and that's what I did for Mother's Day!

The other Demigods: SNORE

Percy: HEY!

Annabeth: I gave her my straight A+++ report card as a gift.

Athena: Best gift eva.

Piper: I *COUGH COUGH* finally agreed to do my makeup and wear something nice . . .

The 7: WHAT

The 7: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE

The 7: WHERE IS THE PIPER WE KNEW AND LOVED?!

Aphrodite: She was adorable! My dear, you really should go out more.

Piper: Yeahhhhhh . . . no thanks.

Nico: I am really starting to doubt something . . .

Leo: That's Mr. Sunshine at your service!

Nico: Why is Reyna not here?

Leo: REYNICO

Nico: I think she is plotting our death. Especially yours Leo.

Leo: Never mind.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Just a quick word:**

 **Bob is technically Iapetus. Atlas was Bob's son. Zoe was technically Bob's granddaughter. Now remember what happened to Zoe.**

 **Bob: "'Say hello to the sun and STARS for me.'"**

 ***sob***

 **And that inspiring note came from llama (my friend at school)**

 **Ok that's it for this time! Until next time my wonderful readers!**

 **-kittydj**


	28. Frazel fluff

**OH MY GODS. I UPDATED FOR 1 DAY- 1!- AND I GOT OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS. HOLY HERA, ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST I SWEAR.**

 **Now, for this chapter, we will finally start to *cough* make Frank's love life bad. :)**

 **Frank: o.O**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

To Frank: Do you have any special nicknames for Hazel?-Wisegirl32

Frank/Hazel: O\\\\\O

Frank: I HATE YOU KITTYDJ

Kittydj: Mwa ha ha! It's fun doing this!

Frank: Um, well, yes, but I am not going to tell you.

Hazel: I could tell you what I call him.

Frank: PLEASE DON'T.

Leo, Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia: TELL US, TELL US!

Hazel: I call him a teddy bear.

Leo: . . . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :'D

Frank: *Angry glare at Leo*

Percy: YASSSSSS FINALLY YOU ADMIT THAT YOU ARE A THANG

Frank/Hazel: O\\\\\O

Frank/Hazel: PERCY! SHUT UP!

Percy: ^3^

Annabeth: Percy, stop.

Percy: ^3^

Annabeth: Percy . . . .

Percy: ^3^

Annabeth: PERCY JACKSON SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL &*#$ %!

Percy: o.O

Percy: Yes ma'am.

Leo: Why does it always end in Annabeth yelling at Percy?

Jason: Wish I knew.

Frank: By the way, I usually call her Hazelnut

Percy: YAZZ

Frank: Why

Percy: Because you're adorable together. ^3^

Hazel: O\\\\\O

* * *

 **Finally I stuck some Frazel fluff in there! ^3^ So happy. Well today I won't really care if you don't give me ideas in the reviews (I literally have 48 pending questions, it's overwhelming)**

 **Until next time my ama-zhang readers! ;)**

 **-kittydj**


	29. Sandwich of DOOM!

**TRIALS OF APOLLO SPOILER ALERT! Leo DOES get punched by EVERYONE when he gets back. They even all line up to punch him! ^.^**

 **Ok no joke. This is like the first time in WEEKS that I've had enough time to update daily. And it's STAAR week.**

 **chestnut cxp : I've decided to do your question after this one. ;)**

 **And now . . . your 'long' awaited chapter!**

* * *

To demigods: Blurt out the first thing your thinking about right now, (For Piper's sake make sure it's not meat or people) (I swear if your thinking of something very very inappropriate I WILL skin you alive and throw you into Tartarus!) . . . . . keh heh heh - The-Mystical-Eye

Percy: Blue Pancakes

Annabeth: Skittles

Leo: Taco

Jason: Brownies

Frank: Peach Preserves

Piper: Avacado

Nico: Death

Hazel: Hazelnuts

Thalia: Well it's almost lunchtime and I'm TOTALLY thinking about tomatoes

Clarisse: Beef brisket

Will: Lettuce

Reyna: . . . . hot chocolate

Katie: CHOCOLATE BUNNIES

Travis: GOLDEN MANGO

Percy: WAIT IS THERE ANOTHER PART OF THIS QUESTION

 _Now take all the things you just said and stuff it in a sandwich. YOU MUST DRAW STICKS TO SEE WHO EATS ALL OF THE SANDWHICH! I'm so evil MUAHAHAHAHA! -_ _The-Mystical-Eye_

* * *

 **Demigods are creating sandwich of doom**

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later . . .**_

* * *

Leo: OK guys! Does anyone volunteer as tribute?

*silence*

Nico: How did you even _put_ death in a sandwich?!

Leo: *grins maniacally* I'm a special boy! So, Anyone volunteer as tribute?

*silence*

Leo: FINE! We shall now draw numbers. *Produces bag with #'s from 1-18* Whoever gets Unlucky number thirteen must eat the soggy (because of the hot cocoa) sandwich of doom! :) If no one gets it, we'll just feed it to Clovis.

Demigods: *all take a little slip of paper*

Everyone besides Frank and Jason: Whew! it's not me!

Jason: . . .

Frank: . . .

Everyone: O.O o.o .

Frank: Jason what is your number?

Jason: 13! OHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO

Frank: Wait, what?! Lemme see.

Frank: *Looks at number* THIS IS 18! WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES

Jason: *glasses on top of head* Oh . . . . Whoops. ^.^ '

Frank: I'm number 13 . . . .

Leo: . . . . MUA HA HA HA HAAAAAA! MY LONG AWAITED REVENGE!

Everyone:

Leo: NOW EAT THE FACKING SANDWICH

Frank:*le eat sandwich* * le faint*

* * *

 **This linebreak is wondering if I should kill Frank, he's been out for 5 minutes.**

* * *

Frank: *wakes up* That sandwich tastes bad

Leo: YA THINK?!

Percy: I think we have a Frank Leo bromance now. ^3^

* * *

 **YAYYYY! The conclusion of the longest chapter ever! (So far anyway). Again, I have 49 pending questions, so your review better have a REALLY good question or you'll have to wait for a loooooooong time. Bai!**

 **-kittydj**


	30. Stupid Orange t-shirt!

**Today I checked the traffic graph and . . . THERE IS SOMEONE FROM-get this-** ** _CROATIA_** **WHO READ MY STORY. (House of Hades reference. It's time to Split!) DAM! I've gone global! Who would have thought a *cough* 13 year old *cough cough* like me who is invisible half the time would get so many fans on fanfiction?! *Getting teary* Again, thank you for all of you faithful reviewers who always follow me and my story.**

 **School is finally coming to an end and summer will be here soon! I hope to give you all LOTS of chapters!**

 **Leo: HURRY UP ALREADY**

 **Ok ok! Today is a double update as we are tecnically at 200 reviews (Greekgodsrox had to send me PMs instead, I guess it counts) So, INCREDIBLE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! :D :D :D :D**

 **Percy: HURRY. UP.**

 **FINE! Your chapters!**

* * *

To the 7: Who's your second choice for a girlfriend/boyfriend if, let's say, the current one you have doesn't exist?-chestnut cxp

Jason: Well I guess it would be Reyna? I mean, I know her pretty well . . .

Piper: Wow. Thanks a lot.

Jason: What?

Percy: Watch and learn bro.

Jason: *scoffs* Like I could ever learn anything from you.

Percy: If Annabeth didn't exist, I wouldn't date anyone. I would drown myself in my own tears.

Annabeth: Best. Boyfriend. Eva. MINE! :')

Piper: I would've liked to hear that, not 'Reyna'.

Leo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

Leo: BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRN

Jason: SHUT UP LEO

Leo: ^3^

Jason: Stop

Leo: ^3^

Jason: Stop

Leo: ^3^

Jason: STOP

Percy: He has learned from the master. ^3^

Leo: Yup. We only obey Annie-bell

Percy: *snicker*

Annabeth: DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN YOU TWO

Percy/Leo: O.O o.O . . . . . Yes ma'am.

Hazel: Maybe Leo.

Leo: YASS

Frank: *growl* Go near her and I'll rip your head off.

Leo: *gulp* O.O I like my head. I think I'll stay away from her.

Frank: Good.

* * *

 **This is Part 2 of Double update!**

* * *

To the Demigods: Do you think it is dumb that Chiron banned phones yet made the camp shirts BRIGHT ORANGE!-Glittercorn

Chiron: . . . . Whoops

Percy: Yeah Chiron. Not the best idea you ever had.

Chiron: But there is no better color.

Percy: MAKE THEM BLUE

Demeter Cabin: NO, GREEN

Jason/Apollo Cabin: GOLDEN

Athena Cabin: GRAY WITH OWL EYES

Nico: PURE BLACK, STYGIAN BLACK

Hunters of Artemis: SILVER

Leo: ORANGE SHIRTS ARE COOL

Chiron: THANK you

Mr.D: Quiet down John Green! Perry Johnson! I'M TRYING TO PLAY PAC-MAN IN PEACE

Jason/Percy: . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Ahh. You guys get the satisfaction of reading a good chapter and I get the satisfaction of a job well done. (There are now 51 pending questions ^_^' . . .)**

 **I forgot to mention this: please go to my profile page and VOTE on the poll! Thank you!**

 **-kittydj**


	31. Cupcake! (And extremely long note)

**You are all so amazing. The poll will only be up to the end of this month. Then I will take the votes and figure out when to stop this story. (Now has 56 pending questions. -_-) I APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT HAITUS! I never seem to be able to continue for long . . .**

 **Jason: Hurry up.**

 **Guest: Sure why not? Olympians, coming soon to Ask the Demigods!**

 **Ok! Here is your chapter! :D**

* * *

To Coach Hedge: Why do you call everyone cupcakes?-Glittercorn101

Coach: Um.

Leo: *GRIN*

Coach: Well it's because cupcakes are weak and easy to pulverize, just like these sorry excuses of demigods. Besides Annabeth, Leo, and Percy. They cool.

Jasper & Frazel: HEY! THAT IS NOT FAIR AT ALL

Leo: It is what it is. ^3^

Coach: Also because cupcakes makes them sound like food. I was hungry for food when I came up with this that.

The boys: IKR?! Tha feels

The Girls: *facepalm facepalm facepalm* DI IMMORTALES

* * *

 **Yay! Now don't forget to vote on the poll!**

 **Daily inspirational corner:**

 **Today was the last day of school! (For me anyway) So. . . Bad poetry in honor of it!**

 **Flood of People, Flood of Screams;**

 **Flood of Hope, and Flood of Dreams. ;)**

 **HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! VOTE VOTE VOTE IN THE POLL!**

 **-kittydj**


	32. Lazel vs Frazel

**HI! I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **Nico: Quit it with your happiness.**

 **OK, Ok FINE! Today I am FINALLY doing one of my own questions (it's been 17 chapters . . . .but it means I have 57 pending reviews. . . My life never gets easier . . . )**

 **I'm also quite surprised that some of you still have a month of school! Hang in there!**

 **And without further ado, today's special chapter! (N** **o question)**

* * *

To Percy: What would you do if I told you Lazel was better than Frazel-Chinatownmaiden

Zeus: WHAT ABOUT PERCABETH

Kittydj(aka me): Oh shut up, I'm the author here not you!

Zeus: *throws thunderbolts everywhere, leaves*

Me: ^3^

Me: Learned it from Percy.

Percy: I HATE YOU CHINAMAIDEN WHATEVER

Percy: LAZEL IS JUST LIKE TARTARUS AND FRAZEL IS LIKE ELYSIUM

Leo: I beg to differ

Frank: Remember what I said about ripping your head off?

Leo: Uh . . . heh heh!

Frank:

Hazel: Frank, don't be so mean to Leo!

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Annabeth: (-_-)

Percy: LOOK A WHALE

Annabeth: $%# &*^

Percy: O.O

Jasper: ... there's something wrong with everyone today.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this boring chapter! I take story requests! Go to my profile and VOTE VOTE VOTE on the poll!**

 **-kittydj**


	33. Brason?

**Hi guys! I got up really late this morning and checked my reviews as I realized 'self has 60 pending reviews!' -_- Look at me, I used to literally beg you guys for questions now I have a whole flood even when I don't ask you. Be careful what you wish for indeed. Then I realized that 5 of them said Brason and there you go the next chapter. REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE VOTE VOTE! TOMORROW WILL BE THE LAST DAY BEFORE VOTING ENDS AND I DECIDE!**

Lexi(guest): Glad you're back! Keep reading! ;D

* * *

To Everyone(Especially Jason and PIPER): What do you think of Brason? -MayisSwag, Greekgodsrox, and Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels (GGR asked 3 times)

Piper: *glances at Jason*

Jason: *off in his mind electrocuting bricks*

Percy: NO BRASON EVEN THOUGH JASON DESERVES IT

Annabeth: Whoever came up with Brason can go to Tartarus.

Leo: *hand on fire* WHO ASKED THIS QUESTION

Hazel: No Brason, and LEO CALM DOWN!

Frank: Brason=...wow that's just sad

Piper: If Jason likes a brick and it makes him happy then he can go like a brick. I love him so what makes him happy makes me happy.

Annabeth & Hazel: AWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!

Jason: I HATE BRICKS THEY MADE ME UNCONSCIOUS WHAT 3 TIMES NOW?!

Percy: Yeah man what is you're problem with bricks?

Leo: The world will never know . . .

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter is done! For those of you out there that care, I have 2 things to say! The first is that I finally updated Children of Magic so you can go read that while waiting for me to update this and second:**

 **What's the point of Hermes claiming Luke (Castellan) unless he'd appeared out of thin air and said, 'LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER' ?! ;D**

 **Thanks for reading! If you have story/one-shot requests feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **-kittydj**


	34. Lemon Alert!

**Long time no see guys! (P.S Don't kill me for going on haitus . . . I'M SORRY! T^T) Anyway, Summer is here (for a long time) and I am dying. Chinese class 5 days of the week, the dam computer is prohibited(T^T) . So . . . I'm pretty much trying to wake up at 1:00 in the morning every day to type fanfiction, I hope to give morwe updates . . . but seriously? I update more during school months than in summer? I feel like a sorry excuse for a writer.**

 **Lexi(guest): I am never reading an R-rated fic EVER AGAIN. EVER. This chapter is about that . . . somewhat.**

* * *

To the 7/Nico/Thalia: Lemons vs. Watermelons. -Lexi

Annabeth: It depends. What kinda lemon?

Lexi(I think this is what you would say!) :The fanfiction kind.

Annabeth: O.O

Annabeth: HOLY HERA

Percy: Whazza lemon in fanfiction?

Annabeth: *hands out a printout to everyone except Frazel*

Percy: O.O

Jason: O.O

Leo: O.O

Piper: O.O

Jasper,Leo, and Percy: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Percy: ANNABETH WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Jason: HOLY MOTHER F*UCKING HERA! WHAT THE F*CKING SH*T?!

Leo: I NEVER WANT TO READ A LEMON AGAIN

Piper: I WANNA GOUGE OUT MY EYES HOLY HERA

Frazel: ?

Hazel: Show me

Percy: NOBODY SHOW THEM THEIR INNOCENCE WILL GO OUT THE WINDOW

Leo: *shows story to Frazel*

Percy: LEO NO!

Frazel: *le read*

Frazel: O.O

Frazel: *le die*

Kittydj: MWA HA HAAAAAAAAA!

Hera: I'm not exactly appreciating you using my name to cuss.

The 7: HOLY HERA DO WE LOOK LIKE WE CARE?! WATERMELONS!

Lexi: ;D

Kittydj: *hi fives Lexi*

The 7: *le die*

* * *

 **Yay! You have your chapter! Oh and IMPORTANT! If you wish to read another one of these kinds of story, go read a story my friend ThineWorstEnemy wrote! It's called Demigod Conspiracies and it has a lot more cussing and mature stuff but the style is similar so go read and review his story!**

 **-kittydj**


	35. FROZEN!

**Sorry about being gone for a while! My summer is actually fairly busy so . . . today is a DOUBLE UPDATE!**

 **If you feel that I'm taking FOREVER to update (I feel that way too) go check out ThineWorstEnemy's story Demigod Conspiracies! He updates more than I do. (And don't forget to review his story too!)**

 **To people that asked: I know the seven seem out of character, but you have no idea how hard it is to keep them from being sassy . . .**

 **Alright, enough lollygagging. It's time for your chapter!**

* * *

To the 7+Nico: What is your least favorite thing that Leo ever said/done?-MayisSwag

Everyone: *glares at Leo*

Leo: Uh . . . heh heh!

Frank: When he said **(a/n these are paraphrased quotes from the books)** 'I mean, I can understand not being as pricey as a Jason or Percy, but like, am I worth 2 Franks or 3 Franks?'

Percy: A lot of stuff.

Jason: Same here.

Nico: His sarcasm episode.

Annabeth: Blowing up New Rome, although that technically wasn't his fault.

Hazel: His Being mean to Frank.

Percy: YAZZ I TOLD YOU THEY FRAZEL ALL. DA. WAY.

Hazel: Percy, shut your mouth.

Percy: ^3^

Piper: I think he liked me once.

Leo: GAH WHY IS ALL THE MEAN STUFF AIMED AT ME?!

Annabeth: That's what you get for dying and getting all of us worried.

Leo: *wide-eyed* You guys were worried for me?!

Piper: OH. NO.

* * *

 **PART 2: FROZEN SONGS**

* * *

To EVERYONE: Favorite Frozen Song!-kittydj

Percy: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAAAAAAAN?

Annabeth: Shut up. Also, my favorite song is probably Let it Go. *has dagger in hand like 'criticize me and you die'*

Jason: I guess . . . In Summer.

Piper: Love is an open door.

Hazel: For the first time in forever.

Frank: Reindeer ARE better than people.

Leo: . . .

Leo: Fixer upper.

Jason:

Jason: BLONDNESS IS NOT UNMANLY

Leo: Let's do this.

Piper: Wait, wait, wait, Oh. Um, no.

Jason: You've got the wrong idea.

Piper: Right. We're not. I'm not...

Leo: So tell me dear . . . Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Percy: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Piper: Oh no.

Frank: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?

Jason: HEY!

Nico: And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly

Frank: But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet!

Piper: That's nice, but-

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws.

Annabeth: Like his peculiar brain dear

Hazel: His thing with the reindeer

Annabeth & Hazel: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Jason: This is not about me! I don't even have a reindeer!

Percy: Tempest.

Jason: . . .

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!

Piper: Um . . .

Jason: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here.

Leo: I'll say. So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?

Nico: Or that he's socially impaired?

Percy: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

Piper: I did not need to know that.

Leo: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?

Percy: He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of bugs.

Jason: No, I don't!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!

Leo: We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way...

Annabeth & Hazel: Throw a little love their way . . .

Leo/Annabeth/Hazel: And you'll bring out thier best!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): True love brings out the best!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): Everyone's a fixer upper!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): That's what it's all about!

Hades: Father!

Hazel: Sister!

Nico: Brother!

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove.

Percy: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is...

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True...

Leo: Do you, Piper, take Jason to be your demigoddishly wedded...

Piper: Wait, what?!

Leo: You're getting married.

The 7+Nico(Minus Jasper): Love!

Zeus: STOP RIGHT THERE!

The 7+Nico: Um . . .

Zeus: YOU ARE ALL UNDERAGE! THERE IS NO WEDDING! GO DO . . . WHATEVER IT IS YOU CHILDREN DO. NOW SHOO!

* * *

 **Later . . .**

* * *

Leo: He did a great job of ruining the mood.

Percy: Agreed.

Frank: Hey guys, let's do another one!

Jasper: OH GODS NO

* * *

 **Yay! For those of you that asked for a long chapter, that was a few words short of a thousand! Epically long chapter . . . though my fingers are now sore. It's gonna take me a while to do the next chapter, as I need to catch up to my other stories. See you guys then!**

 **-kittydj**


	36. To the gods: SOLANGELO?

**Yo guys! So I update, got 7 reviews, and somehow got 1350+ views, so chapter in advance and I lied about you guys waiting forever for the next chapter trololololololololo so . . . A TRIPLE UPDATE! This story will end sooner than you think . . . =(**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

To the 7: So, how many kids are you guys going to have? -MayisSwag

Hazel: I am still 13. I am NOT answering this question. But I think Percy and Annabeth are going to have at least 3.

Percabeth: WHAT?!

Jasper: 2. At the most 2.

Piper: I believe Percabeth will have 7 children.

Jason: 6.

Percy: WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK WE WILL HAVE SO MANY CHILDREN?!

Leo: I will probably have 1. With Calypso. Percabeth will have at least 5.

Annabeth: You guys are sick.

Piper: Oh come on stupid heads, everyone knows the number of children a couple has shows how much they love each other.

Percabeth: *beet red* O\\\\\O

Frank: . . . My grandma would kill all of you. And so would Zeus.

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Hades and Zeus: THALICO -kittydj

Zeus: HOLY ME! ABSOLUTELY NOT. GOODBYE. GOODBYE. THIS SHIP WILL NOT SAIL. THALIA IS A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS SHIP TO SAIL.

Hades: Nah man, Nico doesn't like her.

Hades: I think.

Hades: My son is in love with a plant.

Nico: Where the * _beep!_ * did you get that?!

Hades: Well, I watch over you sometimes and you're always hanging around this suspicious looking plant of some sort . . .

Hades: It looks like some kind of sunflower.

Nico:

Nico: *shakes head*

Nico: *thinking ' _DI IMMORTALES' *_

Nico: DAD

Nico: THAT'S WILL

Hades:

Hades: I

Hades: What?!

Hades: You named your plant Will?!

Nico: HE'S A DEMIGOD DAD

Nico: Geez.

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To Hades and Apollo: What do you think of Solangelo? -kittydj

Apollo: I'm not so sure about this Nico kid.

Apollo: He hates sun.

Apollo: He hates poetry.

Apollo: He's too dark.

Hades: I'm not so sure about this Will kid.

Hades: He looks like a sunflower.

Nico: DAD WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, HE'S NOT A PLANT

Hades: He's too happy.

Hades: He's too sunny.

Solangelo: GROAN

Solangelo: BLAH BLAH BLAH. WE'RE LEAVING

Apollo/Hades: WHAT DID WE DO?!

Nico: =(

* * *

 **YAY! I had fun with this. Hope to get another chapter up soon!**

 **-kittydj**


	37. Favorite Animal?

**You guys are ama-zhang! I've gotten 1220+ views once more! Updating makes me happy, makes you happy. Thank all of you for continuing to read and review my stories! I've even got a few readers from Italy and Romania! (Real shock there) MAY ALL PERCY JACKSON FANS LIVE ON!**

* * *

To the 7+Nico: What is your favorite animal? -AthenaCat (guest)

Percy: It's a dolphin. THOSE THINGS ARE FRIKIN AWESOME!

Annabeth: I would say owl, but after after Mark of Athena, my fav animal is probably a cat.

Leo: A guinea pig. They are just so adorable!

Annabeth: I know right? You should've seen Percy as one. He was sooo cute. Uh . . . long story, don't ask.

Piper: Aww! Percabeth moment! My favorite animal is a bunny. Cuteness!

Hazel: Horses are my favorite obviously. It's like I was born to ride them!

Frank: Pandas. They are Chinese, adorable, etc, etc.

Jason: Eagles are awesome.

Nico: I hate animals and animals hate me. I emit to much underworld-y scent, so no animal ever gets close to me, unless it's a skeleton, or it's Frank.

Frank: . . . .

Leo: You are the brightest and happiest person I've ever met in my whole life Nico.

* * *

 **A very short and onesided PART 2**

* * *

To Annabeth: What do you love most about Percy?

Annabeth: His loyalty.

His freedom.

His bravery.

His eyes.

His hair.

His power.

His comfort.

His love.

His ability to scare a crowd of monsters with his own name.

His brains to be able to change all my answers.

His humor.

His smile.

Percy: Thanks Annie-bell. Love you to.

*Piper is having epic Aphrodite moment. Please stand by.*

* * *

 **Last but not least . . .**

 **FANGIRL LANGUAGE! (For those who do not speak it)**

* * *

Me: They're not fictional characters.

Meaning: They are my whole life and I'm very protective of them. If you insult them, YOU WILL DIE

Me: Just ONE more chapter.

Meaning: Let's read until I pass out.

Me: He/She is my favorite character.

Meaning: I might as well say it now before the author kills them.

Me: Those two are so cute! I hope they get together in the end.

Meaning: I'M WAITING SO PLEASE HURRY UP ALREADY

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! (I will add these headcanons and such from now on. The first question is always the main part.) And I always take in requests from the reviews! ^.^**

 **-kittydj**


	38. The Big Three and Cupcakes RETURN!

**Hi everyone! Today is a 4-part update update(those NEVER happen lol), with a special headcanon at the end! Thanks for reviews, views, etc. Once again, if I update too slow, check out ThineWorstEnemy's story Demigod Conspiracies. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: This question has been altered.**

* * *

To Percy: Who's the oldest (of the Big 3 children) and have any of you guys been in any fight? -sadicofan(guest)

Percy: The oldest based on when we were born is either Nico or Hazel. They're what, over 70 by now?

Nico: Based on ACTUAL years I'm 15.

Hazel: And I'm 13.

Percy: Then technically, Thalia should be the oldest but now she's got her Hunter of Artemis thingie so she doesn't age.

Thalia: When the rest of you are dead and gone I'll still be here.

Jason: That's not exactly a reassuring thought.

Percy: So I'M THE OLDEST AND I LORD OVER YOU! MUA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! Ha ha, just kidding.

Nico/Hazel/Thalia/Jason: . . . . . . . . uhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . . . . ok?

Percy: We've been in fights. Heck, I'VE been in fights with everyone EXCEPT Hazel.

Thalia: Really? Wow.

Jason: That fight NEVER happened.

Percy: Whatever. Next question!

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7/Nico: Do you still visit your families?

Nico: . . .

Hazel: . . .

Frank: . . .

Leo: . . .

Jason: When Thalia's around I guess.

Piper: Very, very rarely.

Annabeth: Once a year.

Percy: OHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH ALL THE TIME BRUH!

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7/Nico: Coach Hedge?

Hazel: He's STILL convinced that we're all cupcakes in disguise.

Frank: No joke. I accidentally skipped his favorite channel the other day and he said "I'll beat the cupcake ingredients out of you!"

Coach Hedge: What . . . that's . . . that's not . . . . .

Piper: I have proof!

Percy: And you tried to eat me yesterday!

Coach: That's because you're a blueberry twist sprinkle cupcake with blue whipped cream!

Frank: Wait! Then what am I?

Coach: A banana swirl sprinkle cupcake.

Jason: And me?!

Coach: A lemon zig zag butter cupcake.

Leo: What about me?!

Coach: Strawberry red hot cupcake.

Piper: And me?

Coach: Vanilla flower with pink icing on top.

Annabeth: I'm not going to ask . . .

Coach: A chocolate cupcake with a owl on top.

Nico: I'm the only non-cupcake here.

Coach: That's because you're a marble cheesecake decorated with skulls.

Nico: . . .

* * *

 **PART 4: THAT DAM HEADCANON**

* * *

Everyone is always reeling about protective Will, but come on PROTECTIVE NICO

So one day some incredibly retarded Ares kid is making fun of Will for not being able to fight and Nico is just like, _No._

Skies turn black and the seas start churning (thanks for the effects Jason/Percy) and the ground rips open as Nico literally releases all Hades on this kid.

Nico doesn't actually attack him, but warns him to never do it again and everyone is just like OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

 **And . . . DONE! I'm already thinking about my headcanons for 'Countdown to Christmas' so, hope you all stay around till then . . . Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	39. Piper's Aphrodite Moment!

**Hello everyone! I'm using a very very very VERY old request today from Princess Incognito. If we can get to 280 reviews, I'll do a very special SONG PARODIES-DEMIGOD STYLE chapter. Put songs you want me to do in the reviews if you wish! :D**

 **Today is a triple chapter so let's get started!**

* * *

To Piper: Fav ship? -Princess Incognito

Piper: Well first there's Frazel. They're awkward together but it's so cute!

Frazel: SHE'S HAVING AN APHRODITE MOMENT AGAIN

Piper: Next up is Jasper, we're like the group in the middle, awkward and kinda Percabeth.

Jason: Ok yeah, that's true.

Piper: Then Caleo. SO KAWAII! Leo died and everything for her, plus it's, it's, it's, SOOO CUTE OMGS OMGS! .

Leo: Thanks?

Piper: And of course PERCABETH IS #1! MY OTP. I WILL SHIP THEM FOREVER. THE UNIVERSE WILL END IF THEY BREAK UP.

Percy: That's a lot of pressure.

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7+Nico+Reyna: Coke or Pepsi? -kittydj

Percy: Coke.

Jason: Pepsi.

Annabeth: Coke.

Frank: Pepsi.

Piper: Coke.

Hazel: Pepsi.

Leo: Coke.

Reyna: Pepsi.

Percy/Annabeth/Piper/Leo: COKE

Jason/Frank/Hazel/Reyna: PEPSI

Percy/Annabeth/Piper/Leo: COKE! COKE! COKE!

Jason/Frank/Hazel/Reyna: PEPSI! PEPSI! PEPSI!

Nico:

Nico: This is the easiest way to figure which camp demigods are in.

Nico: Also, I prefer Sprite. (a/n: Sprite? Spirit? Spirit=ghost? Get it? *crickets* Ok then, it's just me.)

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7: Favorite school subject -kittydj

Annabeth: ARCHITECTURE! Or reading.

Percy: Science?

Jasper: History.

Hazel: Science. Especially about minerals.

Frank: Does P. E. count?

Leo: Lunch.

The 7:

The Gods:

The Camps:

The World:

The whole frikin universe:

Leo: Come on, you know you were thinking that too.

The 7: . . .

* * *

 **And Leo closes the chapter with epic sass! I went to Galvestion today, and if you find the name KITTYDJ carved in the sand please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-kittydj**


	40. SONG PARODIES!

**WE HAVE REACHED 282 REVIEWS! Thank you all for so much support. I mean, every day I get a lot of views even when I don't update. This month, I already have readers from 31 countries. How can I ever thank you guys?**

 **Ok, so since I saw how much you guys LOVED that story 'I Miss You' It's going to become a full blown fanfic! I might cause more sadness but I promise PERCABETH WILL STAY TOGETHER! Next chapter will probably be Piper and Jason.**

 **Hazel: JUST HURRY UP! Please!**

 **Alright, here you go, An extremely long chapter!**

 **Songs: We're going on a trip(little Einsteins) and This is gonna be the best day of my life(American Authors)**

* * *

To the 7+Nico: Today it's song parodies! Sing 'Were going on a trip', Demigod style! -kittydj

Leo: YAZZZZZZZZ

Percy: WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY

Nico: 5! 4! 3, 2, 1!

Leo: We're going on a trip

Percy: In the Argo II

Jason: Zooming through the sky

Frank: 7 demigods!

Annabeth: *facepalm* Climb Aboard

Piper: Get ready to be killed!(a/n Gaea's fault!)

Jason: So many ways to die!

Hazel: 7 demigods!

Frank: We're going on a quest

Leo: Start the countdown!

Nico: 5! 4! 3, 2, 1!

Leo: Everyone to the Argo II!

Jason: Flying up now!

Leo: We're going on a trip

Percy: In the Argo II

Jason: Zooming through the sky

Frank: 7 demigods

Annabeth: Climb Aboard

Piper: Get ready to die!

Jason: Zooming through the sky!

Hazel: 7 demigods!

* * *

Now sing 'This is gonna be the best day of my life'! -kittydj

Annabeth: What kind of messed up song is that?!

Piper: Let's just get on to the parody.

Leo: I had a dream so horrible

Leo: Thrown by Khione so high I touched the clouds

Percy/Jason: Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

Frank: Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

Piper: Jason flew us straight up to the sky

Annabeth: We killed the monsters through the night

The 7: Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh

Nico: Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh

Hazel: I'm never gonna look back

Leo: WO-OAH!

Percy: Never gonna give it up!

Jason: No-o

Piper: Wake me up right now!

The 7: Oh! O-o-o-o-oh,

The 7: This is gonna be the worst day of our lives!

Our li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ives!

Annabeth: Oh! O-o-o-o-oh!

The 7: This is gonna be the worst day of our lives!

Our li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ives!

Nico: STOP! You guys are getting way to happy.

Will: You need to work on your people skills.

Nico: UGHHHHH

Will: Doctor's orders.

Nico: GAH! FINE! *leaves*

Leo: HE RUINED IT! DAM!

Percy: Heh heh heh hehahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jason: ?!

* * *

 **That's the end! Oh And . . . I'M SO SORRY ANNABETH! YOU TOO JASON! Ok so I celebrated Annabeth's birthday yesterday(for me anyway I might be a day behind. It's was on the 12th)(that's why I didn't get to update)And I completely forgot Jason's birthday! T^T T^T T^T T^T**

 **Jason: Okay okay, just stop crying, you're going to flood the place.**

 **SOOO EXCITED FOR THE HAMMER OF THOR! See you guys next time! (Don't forget to review!)**

 **-kittydj**


	41. Some unexpected company

**Hi guys! This is going to be my last chapter for a while, I've got some vacationing to do, plus . . . cousins. . . so it's going to be at least 3 weeks till the next chapter. I'll definitely be back in time for Percy's Birthday so don't worry 'bout that!**

 **Mrs. O' Leary(guest): Apologies but I do not ship Pernico. If I did do your question, Percy would only be extremely confused and not jealous at all.**

 **Wolfett(guest): I believe in CANON SHIPS also I'm not appreciating your threats. I will not die if I don't write more chapters and I'm sure my characters will be ticked off if you kill me. Besides, If you killed me, I'd never write another chapter. Also, shippers of Solangelo will get you for saying that. (go see the reviews if you wanna know what I mean)**

 **I think the Hammer of Thor is coming out on October 4th?**

 **Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

To the 7: Carter, Sadie, and Magnus?-bethechange1011

Percabeth: O.O *disappears*

Magnus: Um . . . okay?

Leo: Who are you?

Magnus: I'm Magnus.

Leo: Well, I know that, but what is your relation to us, why are you here, who are those people in the back wearing skirts and holding boomerangs in their hands?

Sadie: I TOLD you Carter, see? The wands are boomerangs.

Carter: Just be quiet! That's not what we're here for!

Sadie: Oh yeah?! Then what are we here for?

Carter: . . .

Sadie: That's what I thought.

Magnus: Ok based on what Annabeth told me . . . *points at Leo* You randomly can burst into flames. That canNOT be good for your health.

Leo: I'm fireproof.

Magnus: *points at Jason* She said you can fly and do electrical things

Jason: Yep! :D

Magnus: *points at Piper* She said you can make people do things with . . . uhh . . .

Piper: Charmspeak.

Magnus: Yeah. *points at Frank* You are the . . . what did she call you again? . . . OH YEAH, the Chinese Canadian baby man, who can turn into a giant koi amongst other creatures!

Frank: . . . . was that an insult or a compliment?

Magnus: *points at Hazel* You can do stuff with precious metals and the Mist

Magnus: *points at Nico* Creepy Death Guy

Nico: Excuse me?!

Magnus: *points at Percy* And you are Seaweed Brain

Percy: *SIGH*

Magnus: Control water and stuff, can talk to horses like me and her boyfriend.

Percy: Yea- WAIT, YOU CAN TALK TO HORSES?!

Magnus: Yea.

Percy: High Five! *high fives Magnus(they insane*shakes head*)*

Piper: DON'T TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW ALL THOSE THINGS

Magnus: ?

Piper: IS ANNABETH CHEATING ON PERCY WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE KURT COBAIN

Magnus: . . . *barf*

Leo: Who's Kurt Cobain?

Piper: NVM

Magnus: SHE'S MY COUSIN, DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT MY LAST NAME IS CHASE

Piper: . . . oh

Annabeth: *whispers* leaveleaveleaveleaveleave

Magnus: Well, I should probably get back to Valhalla . . .

Carter/Sadie: We should get back and check on our trainees . . .

*They leave*

Annabeth: YAZZZZZZZZ

Everyone else:?

Annabeth: XD

* * *

 **I don't know what's wrong with her . . . .**

 **Annabeth: A-HEM, I was reading.**

 **Oh okay then. Extra long chapter guys! We're so close to the 300 reviews mark! Can we get there . . .?**

 **See you all in 3 weeks!**

 **-kittydj**


	42. Percy has bathroom issues

**Hi everyone! I'm back for today and we have a special announcement! YAYYYY! WE'VE REACHED 304 REVIEWS! :D *throws party***

 **I'm so happy that I've inspired some other authors out there, please tell me before you begin your story and I'll be ok with it.**

 **And now as usual, let's get on to the story!**

 **WARNING: TODAY'S CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 37. IT MAY GET PG UP IN HERE...**

* * *

To the 7: Have you guys ever read Percabeth lemon fanfics? -Jen(guest)

Annabeth: EXCUSE ME

Annabeth: NO. I REFUSE. NO NO NO NO NO.

Jason: Um?

Annabeth: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Piper: ...yes.

Annabeth: WHAT

Piper: I'M NEVER DOING IT AGAIN OMFGS IT WAS BLEARGH

Percy: So that's why you spend 30 minutes in the bathroom washing your eyes.

Piper: Unfortunately, what is seen can never be unseen. .

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7: Favorite part of the Argo II and why. -kittydj

Annabeth: The stables where the see through doors are. I think you all know why . . .

Percy: Yeah . . . mine would be the bathrooms! I just love them! Leo probably spend a year making those things perfect, from the heated toilet seats to the self wiping toilet paper, the anti-clogging drain to the hand-washing machine, the hair-combing station to the flat screen TV with unlimited video games, the bathroom cookie treats-and get this, some of them are BLUE- to the relaxing music- it's flawless, like, I mean, I could spend the rest of my life in there!

The Girls: . . .

Piper: *sympathetic glance* I feel for you Annabeth.

Annabeth: P-P-Percy?

Jason: I know right? The place can work miracles! the bathrooms are AMAAAAAAZING!

Frank: I love the smell there, it's like a blend vanilla and tropical fruits! Mm-hmm. Ama-zhang. **(a/n I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT, IT'S JUST TOO AMA-ZHANG ;] )**

Leo: I spent so long on them, I'm so glad you guys like them. Did you guys figure out what happens when you press the red button on the roof? There's a private bath!

Percy: I've been there so many times! I love the steam shower and the 100+ types of bubble bath. And don't evem get me started on the glass floor! You can see underwater in the ocean and stuff while you relax in the bubbles!

Piper, Hazel & Annabeth: . . .

Jason, Leo, Frank, Percy: What?

Annabeth: I hate to ruin thius weird male bonding sesh, but you guys are insane.

* * *

 **A friendly reminder that if you say 'THE MOVIES WERE AWESOME!' to a true PJO fan, you will most likely be unconscious for the rest of the week. If you guys are on Google plus you can find me at**

 **wisdomsdaughter99**

 **At gmail. com**

 **As Annabeth Chase(because I don't want you to know who I am . . .) I post a lot of PJO stuff on there so. . . . Yeah! That's it for this time!**

 **-kittydj**


	43. Ehhhhhhhh macaREYNA

**Hi everyon! It's been a loooooong time since I last updated (^.^') so today I bring you some good stuff. First of all: I couldn't decide which MacaREYNA story I could tell you so I'm going to tell all of them! The last one will be the one that ACTUALLY happened and the one the 7 refer to in the future.**

 **Percabeth102460003: Maybe in the future I'll do that song. Maybe.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 45 of Ask the Demigods!**

* * *

Jason: I'm surprised Reyna actually danced with us.

Percy: It was probably just her calling.

Jason: I

Jason: What?!

Nico: The macaREYNA

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

Leo: Hey, hey Reyna

Reyna:

Leo: You wanna dance? *suggestive wink*

Reyna:

Leo: It's called the macaREYNA

Reyna:

Leo: Wait, what are you doing with that knife

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7+Reyna: Can you dance?

Piper: I'm the child of Aphrodite, I was BORN to dance.

Jason: I'm ok at it I guess?

Hazel: I'm good with classical music.

Leo: I volunteer to be the DJ.

Frank: I'm horrible at dancing.

Annabeth: Hey Reyna, you know what I like to dance to.

Reyna: ANNABETH CHASE DON'T YOU DARE

Annabeth: I like dancing to the macaREYNA

Everyone except Reyna: ehhhhhhh?

Annabeth: That's right, ehhhhhhh macaREYNA

* * *

 **NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL THING**

* * *

To Reyna: Can you macaReyna?

Octavian: DO NOT ASK HER THAT

Octavian: I ASKED HER THAT ONCE AND SHE ALMOST PUT ME IN A SMOOTHIE BLENDER

Reyna: Yup.

Percy: LOL

Frank: THAT ISN'T FUNNY THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME!

Percy: LOL man

Frank: YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!

Jason: But she's actually really good at the macaREYNA

Reyna: Cuz I'm a queen.

Leo: Hey Reyna, YOU WANNA DO THE MACAREYNA-

Reyna: I will shove you down the toilet

Leo: . . . . . .

Leo: . . . . . .

Frank: She's not kidding man.

Octavian: Yeah, you really should be running away right now.

Leo: EHHHHHHH MACARE-

Reyna: *ties Leo into trash bag*

Reyna: *drags trash bag to bathroom*

Frank: Nice knowing you Leo.

*flush*

* * *

 **Alright guys, here's the extra tidbit of the day . . .**

* * *

Have you ever realized that as a fandom, we have a hard time completing our sentences? For example:

"I just. I can't"

"Can you not?"

"DONE"

" _What the"_

 _"Wait"_

 _"I can't even"_

 _"This . . . this . . ."_

* * *

 **Well, school is back in full swing (noooooooooo) so T^T tears for everyone. I have been going on an extreme haitus on my other stories, I'M SORRY GUYS SO SORRY and so I will reward your long wait by-**

 **Annabeth: No! You can't spoil it!**

 **Well, okay, but it will be an update for every one of my stories. . . . . . . . in a week or two. ^^'**

 **Don't forget to drop your comments and questions in the reviews! Peace out!**

 **-kittydj**


	44. Pizza Problems

**Hi guys! I'm back again. . . THANK YOU ALL FORKEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY THESE PAST FEW MONTHS! SHOUT OUT TO ALL! :D**

 **I'm actively on Instagram as (of course) Kittydj99.**

 **I'm really sad right now because all good things come to an end sometime BUT we aren't there yet, although I only have a few chapters left with you guys...** **G**

 **I hope you'll come** **back to the story even after it's over and a special Countdown to Christmas story is coming out in December with updates daily. I'll probably end this toward the middle of November or whenever Chapter _ comes out. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To the 7: How would you build the Argo III?-birdie(guest)

Leo: NOOOOOOOOO

Everyone else: ?

Leo: WHYYYYYYYY

Everyone else: ?

Leo: *sob*

Everyone else: ?

Leo: I WILL NOT SLAVE AWAY FOR ANOTHER 6 MONTHS BUILDING THE ARGO III NICO WILL INSTEAD.

Nico: Wha?

Nico: Wait why me?

Leo:

Leo: JUST GO DO IT NO QUESTIONS!

*LATER*

*Explosions in distance*

Leo: Who did that?

Nico: . . .

* * *

 **I know that made no sense whatsoever but whatever.**

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7: Do any of you . . . HATE PIZZA? Thoughts on pizza?

Percy: ...

Percy: I swear Kittydj, I will murder you someday.

Kittydj: *singsong voice* Can't kill the author or there'll be no more chapters!

Frank: Well I'm lactose intolerant because [guys this next part is all blamed on my science teacher for forcing me to watch a video 5 times] I don't have enough to lactase in my body to digest all of the lactose in cheese which causes me to get sick.

Percy: *utterly dazed* Eh?

Frank: *facepalm*

Leo: Pizza's ok but tofu hamburgers and tacos are SO much better.

Piper: It's acceptable, but my favorite is still a PB&J sandwich.

Jason: PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA

Percy: YAZZ BRO

Hazel: Pizza may be the strangest medley of things put together I've eaten. It does taste pretty good though.

Annabeth: Does anyone else wonder why pizza is spelled the way it is?

The 7: ...

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check out my Instagram Kittydj99!**

 **Have a nice day!(or night)**

 **-kittydj**


	45. Taylor Swift, Demigod Style!

**Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back with Chapter 47! This is gonna be an epically long chapter with a song parody, insane Percy and some headcanons at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7+Nico/Reyna/Will/Calypso/Octavian/Rachel: Sing We are never ever ever getting back together!-MidnightImprint(aka Percabeth102460003)

Nico: *sigh* We always have t-

Leo: *paint streaks on face* LET'S DO THIS!

Reyna: I remember when we broke up the first time

Nico: Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

Annabeth: We hadn't seen each other in a month

Calypso: When you said you needed space. (What?)

Percy: Then you come around again and say

Jason: "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Hazel: Remember how that lasted for a day?

Reyna: I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Piper: Ooh, we called it off again last night

Frank: But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Nico: We are never ever ever getting back together,

Reyna: We are never ever ever getting back together,

Will: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

Reyna: But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Octavian: Like, ever...

Octavian: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

Annabeth: And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

Will: And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

Hazel: With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Rachel: Ooh, you called me up again tonight

Leo: But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Reyna: We are never, ever, ever getting back together

Octavian: We are never, ever, ever getting back together

Percy: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

Nico: But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Frank: Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Piper: Oh oh oh

Jason: I used to think that we were forever ever

Annabeth: And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Reyna: Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

Percy: And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

Octavian: We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

Nico: No!

Jason: We are never ever ever getting back together

Hazel: We are never ever ever getting back together

Frank: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

Leo: But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Percy: We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

Annabeth: We, ooh, getting back together

Piper: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

Octavian: But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Aphrodite: Did my favorite Percabeth really just sing that song?! *sobs*

Percabeth: . . . actually we didn't sing the breaking up parts of the song . . .

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

To Frank: Animal Control?

Frank: . . . ah Gods . . . . um . . . bye . . .

Frank: I mean like seriously people, calling animal control on a squirrel, honestly, it's not like the squirrel's gonna whip out a minigun or something

Percy: You never know what kind of crazy things that Leo guy is up to

Percy: For all we know he could be pressuring a squirrel to whip out a minigun right now

Frank: And how could he be doing that

Percy: *looks right*

Percy: *looks left*

Percy: *whispers* bribery

Frank: *massages forehead with hands while sighing*

Percy: YOU THINK I'M PLAYING GAMES?!

Percy: Leo could have a secret stash of pecans in his closet!

Frank: *gasp* That's right! When I go to his bunk I always smell this pecany stuff!

Percy: Could it be?! Leo not only has pecans but also buys pecan scented candles from bath & body works?!

Frank: For 7.99?!

Percy: Stay tuned, folks, for the next episode of The Secret Life of an American Leo Valdez next week

Frank: Call us toll free at 9055-

Percy: Shut up Frank.

* * *

 **PART 3: THEM DAM HEADCANONS**

* * *

I couldn't resist this Percabeth Headcanon:

"So Percy, who are you going to prom with?" The girl, Alexia, asks, twirling a strand of her dyed blonde hair.

Percy laughed, his cheeks flushing red, "I-um . . I " His voice trails as he lifts his gaze to behind Alexia where he sees a familiar face. Tanned skin, blonde curls, stormy gray eyes. Annabeth. He stares at her in disbelief and Alexia turns to see what he's looking at.

She scoffs. "Psh, that girl? Annabeth was at my last school, she is _such_ a nerd and she's so ugly." Alexia shudders, then flips her hair.

Annabeth looks around aimlessly and her eyes land on Percy, her lips form his name, and he maneuvers around the dumbstruck Alexia as he runs to meet his girlfriend. Annabeth reaches forward and wraps her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips.

"Seaweed Brain" she smiles faintly and Percy sighs in relief. He had his Wise Girl back.

* * *

 **^.^ Yay! I promise it won't e long before Chapter 48! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (Or night)**

 **-kittydj**


	46. Olive Oil

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating . . .**

 **HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING!**

 **I have been in Asgard helping with Ragnarok preparations and while I was there, I was busy preparing Countdown to Christmas (which has been published and will be updated daily-I promise) so . . . that's why I've been 'dead' for the last month and a half . . .**

 **Onwards to our Chapter!**

* * *

To Annabeth: What do the olives say when they speak to you?

Annabeth: Oh, mostly they just compliment me. They're terrible flirts.

Percy: Wait . . . . YOU GET HIT ON BY OLIVES?!

Annabeth: Yeah, but it's not like -

Percy: COACH GRAB YOUR BASEBALL BAT WE'RE MAKING OLIVE OIL

Annabeth: Seriously it doesn't -

Coach Hedge: LET'S GO CUPCAKE

Annabeth: *facepalm*

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7: Do fish have toes?

Annabeth: Umm . . . assuming the fish is anatomically correct, none?

Percy: Do I count as a fish?

Leo: Percy Jackson, half human, half god, half fish?

Percy: I don't -

Poseidon: Actually, Percy is closely related to some fish.

Percy: COOL!

Annabeth: Don't you "Actually Percy . . ." me mister. *snaps fingers*

Poseidon: I'm his dad, I do what I want. *snaps*

Annabeth: I'm his girlfriend, he listens to me. *snaps*

Piper: FISH DON'T HAVE TOES OKAY?!

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit short guys, but I hoped you liked it and don't forget to drop your questions in the reviews! If you like random craziness, check out ThineWorstEnemy's story 'Demigod Cnspiracies' or UntimelyDisease' story 'The Legend of the Carrot Ninja' (It's related to PJO I promise)**

 **GUYS PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY HEADCANONS YOU WANT ME TO DO IN THE REVIEW BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DO A TON IN THE LAST CHAPTER (which isn't here yet but will be soon. I'm ending it right when I started it.)**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**

 **BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **-kittydj**


	47. OTP Problems: BEWARE!

**Hey guys! I've changed my mind yet again about ending this story. There's just too many ideas left in my head and wayyyy to much amazingness from all of you to end it here. So. . . I'm going to end whenever we hit Chapter 100 or so. We aren't even halfway there!**

 **Coach: Get to the point already cupcake! Or I'll burn you at the stake!**

 **Yes sir! Point being: There's a lot more demigod craziness coming soon! Stay tuned!**

* * *

To the 7: Is it true that Jason eats the leftover crusts of pizza, bread, and other crusts of things-Chinatownmaiden (through PM)

Percy: NOT MY SLICES O PIZZA

Percy: NUH UH! NO WAY

Jason:

Piper: Well I rip off the crust because it tastes bland and horrible and when I go back to throw it in the compost it's never there

Leo: My pizza crusts have disappeared 17 times in the last week

Frank: I thought I said I was lactose intolerant

Leo: Be quiet Monsieur Zhang

Frank:

Hazel: Well my bread crusts have vanished

Annabeth: *completely concentrated on some project* There's some in the Hypnos cabin I think

Piper: Uhm okayyyyyyyyyyy

Jason:

Jason:

Nico:ADMIT IT ALREADY

Nico: I ALREADY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET

Nico: IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!

Percy: WTF?!

Jason: FINE

*COLLECTIVE GASPS*

Jason: I ate the crusts! I just don't get why people don't like the crusts of things!

Annabeth: Toilets aren't sanitary Rachel. Obviously.

Hazel: Well that was a strange conversation. Anyone want a banana? **(That reference was for you TWE and NDA120)**

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7 (and the gods):What is your OTP?(besides your own ship)- God of Animals **(this was from nearly half a year ago in a little journal I kept for preparing chapters XD)**

Hazel: Does OTP stand for One true pear or something?

Leo: So close yet so far

Hazel: I don't have a ship

Leo: *facepalms*

Annabeth: Umm I guess Jasper? Piper is one of my closest friends, it's really nice seeing her happy

Piper: *BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE* *screams* *runs around waving arms wildly in air*

Annabeth: Woah. There's no need to get so excited

Zeus/Aphrodite/Grover/Frank/Hazel/Leo: *copies Piper*

Percy: Have you all gone insane? *gasp* HAS THE CORRUPTION OF OCTAVIAN CAUSED YOU TO BEHAVE SO?

Annabeth: Wtf since when did Pursee talk like that

Nico: Why are you calling him Pursee

Annabeth: I called him that?!

Piper: ALL HAIL PERCABETH

Zeus/Aphrodite/Grover/Frank/Hazel/Leo: (echo) All hail Percabeth!

Piper: Commence the fangirl dance!

The world: *runs in circles waving arms wildly*

Magnus Chase: *walks in*

Magnus: Da Fauq is going on? Why are all of you performing satanic rituals?

*SILENCE*

Piper: KILL THE UNBELIEVER

Zeus/Aphrodite/Grover/Frank/Hazel/Leo: KILL THE UNBELIEVER

Percy: KILL THE UNBE-BEIBER

Annabeth: You. Did. Not. Just. Praise. Justin. Beiber

Percy: *realizes mistake* *runs*

Annabeth: PERSEUS JACKSON GET BACK HERE IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Magnus: *runs from fangirls*

Percy: *runs from Annabeth*

Jason: *flies in* I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BAAAAAAALL

Everyone: *turns to face Jason*

Jason: *gulp*

Everyone: GET HIM!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! (And girls. . . I apologize for assuming your gender) I hope that cheered you up and leave questions in the reviews! See you all soon!**

 **-kittydj (AKA the haitus author everyone hates)**


	48. Eeveelutionary Names

**Ha ha ha! Bet that none of you thought I would update so quickly! But seriously wow. I come back 1 day and I get 10 reviews and 1400+ views?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Here's the crazy chapter of today!**

* * *

To the 7: What would you name your twins if you have them?-lunarchroniclesandcocktiels

Jason: Uhh I dunno mayb-

Piper: OMFGS WE WILL NAME THEM TRIS AND CALEB

Jason: . . . Okay. *thinking* *I better agree or she'll kill meh*

Leo: WHY ARE YA ASKING FRAZEL THIS?!

Frazel: O\\\\\O

Leo: Frank

Leo: You're dating a CHILD

Leo: AND WHATS WORSE YOU ARE A CHILD TOO

Frank: SHUT UP

Percy : I haven't exactly thought about it.

Uncle Rick: What about that time when you and Annabeth were saving the world with the Kanes?

Percy: O\\\\\O

Percy: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT

Annabeth: Our son will be named Gale and our daughter will be named Katniss

Piper: OMFGZ YAZZ

Leo: You two have given this a lot of thought haven't you? **Down** to the smallest details. . .

Piper: ?

Annabeth: O\\\O

Leo: WAIT YOU'VE SERIOUSLY THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!

Annabeth: *O\\\\\O* SH - SHUT UP! *whap!*

Leo: Enter Annabeth, the one and only per-

*WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP*

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7: How are you enjoying your new names? - kittydj

Espeon: What are y- KITTYDJ YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE ME A POKEMON

Vaporeon: *snicker*

Jolteon: Look can you just change our names back?

Leafeon: I dunno this is kinda fun!

Sylveon: . . .

Umbreon: I don't get it

Flareon: THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!

Leafeon: Flareon stop leaving burn scars on the bathroom- wait why am I only 2 feet tall

Espeon: WHY AM I LIGHT PURPLE

Jolteon: I NEED A BRUSH

Leafeon: DON'T EAT ME!

Sylveon: MY FUR IS PINK AND COVERED WITH BOWS WTF

Vaporeon: COOL! I HAVE A TAIL

Flareon: You've always had a tail. Now you have two. XD

Espeon: *Whaps Flareon with paw* * SLAP WHAP WHAP SLAP* BAD FLAREON! BAD!

Umbreon: Leafeon please shut up! *yawn* I feel . . . So. . . Sleepy. . . *leans on Leafeon and falls asleep*

Sylveon/Vaporeon: YEZZZZZZZ

Jolteon: Hey Espeon- wait why can't I say Espeon's name

Kittydj: So you can suffer! You are never to explode my bedroom again understand?!

Espeon: *covers face with paws* just change us back please!

*POOF* **(A/N sorry guys I'm having an eeveelutionary day)**

Annabae: Finally we're back to- WAIT WHAT

Persassiest Jackson: *puts on shades*

Sparky: Ahh it's nice to b- OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAME

Kittydj: XD

Beauty Queen: THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID CHANGE OUR NAMES BACK!

Repair Boy: Hey! Why do I have to have such a bad nickname?!

Sparky: ITS NOT AS BAD AS MINE!

Chinese Canadian Baby Man: You gotta be kidding me.

Ms. Metal Detector: . . . Can we just go back to normal?

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7: What do you see Aphrodite as? SPEAK TRUTH -TheNewScribeOfOlympus

Vaporeon: I see her as Annabeth - wait how come we're still eeveelutions

Kittydj: Because I said so. Just continue.

Espeon: I see her as someone with brown hair. IM FACKING NEVER TAKEN SERIOUSLY AS A BLONDE

The 7: You've made blondes the scariest type of person I can meet

Flareon: I've never met her

Leafeon(Frank): I haven't either

Sylveon: I hate my mother. She looks like a female version of Jolteon, but hotter

Jolteon: WHAT?! She looks like Sylveon but . . . . Y'know.

Umbreon: She looked like my mother. It was really weird. She looked like my mother in a dress and a smile which was kinda creepy.

* * *

 **PART 4 (that's right you heard me, PART 4)**

 **The question has been changed!**

* * *

To the 7: Cooking Contest. Now. -Crisassy (guest)

Annabeth: Alrigh- YES WE ARE ACTUALLY BACK TO NORMAL

Annabeth: Anyways, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Calypso and I are judges. Nico, Jason, Percy, Leo, and Frank are contestants.

 **2 HOURS OF PREP LATER**

Reyna: Welcome one welcome all to the first time annual FOOD CONTEST here at Ask the Demigods! Today we our competitors are:

*Reyna gestures while continuing voice over*

JASON, whose food will be so delicious he claims, it will electrify you!

PERCY, who promises to bring a fresh clean taste with blue!

LEO, wowing the crowd with tofu burgers and his flame cooking skills!

FRANK, whose Asian skills will make you gasp in awe!

And finally last but not least,

NICO, with the food of the dead, so delicious it'll bring those from the underworld back to life!

Tune in next time for our epic cook-off!

* * *

 **So who do you think will win? I've put up a poll on my profile for members and guests can vote in the reviews! Next time we'll have a cross between an official chapter and a question chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**

 **(Whew! 826 words! My fingers are sore now!)**

 **-kittydj**


	49. Results of the Cook-Off!(And HP!)

**And the results are in! However, I felt they were too biased (come on guys Percy can't win everything) so . . . UNEXPECTED TWISTS!(I'm serious guys. You will NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS guess what happens XD)**

 **AlyssaTheWolf227(guest): I think you've just supplied me with enough questions for 20 more chapters. Shoutout to you! (By the way, are you talking about Jayfeather from Warriors or somewhere else?)**

 **Guest(guest): Yes, I live in Texas. Did you know that TWE and a lot of people that write/read fanfic do too? ;D**

 **And YES I am reallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry about not updating. School and relatives kill me ._.**

 **I couldn't believe it when I checked back on the other day. Even while I was 'dead', you guys still averaged 70 views a day . . . like dam . . . you all are amazing . . . I can't ever say that enough, or express how much I really mean those words. I thought this story would just silently die off or something . . . I never in a million years would have expected you all to love this story so much . . . thank all of you, you guys are like sunlight for me.(Yes, the Solangelo hints :D)**

 **Plus . . . uh . . . dealing with some shippers these days . . . *cough cough***

 **Now . . . *drumroll please* I'm proud to present you: The (Late) Results of the 1st Ever Annual Demigod Cook-off!**

 **(And you should try to eat this stuff if you ever get the chance)**

* * *

Reyna: And here are the results after last time's frantic 2 hour cooking!

Percy: *proudly standing behind table with handmade blue tortilla chips and 7 layer blue bean dip*

Annabeth: *stares*

Percy: What?

Annabeth: I thought - never mind. *tastes* O.O Percy this . . . . .

Hazel: *le dip a chip*nibble* This . . . this . . . is . . . *eyes well with tears* it's like heaven

Reyna: *eat* It's like I'm seeing for the first time

Thalia: Dam Kelp Head, this actually isn't that bad. It's pretty good. *nabs another 5 chips*

Piper: It's okay. I like the fact that it's vegetarian.

Calypso: I'd say this is amazing, the texture pairs with the flavor perfectly.

Reyna: So his scores are: 9, 8, 7.5, 9.5, 7, and 9. (50 out of 60)

Leo: ME NEXT! *flaming cake*

Calypso: Uhm Valdez . . . are you sure that's edible?

*alcohol burns off the cake with the fire and unveils beautiful cake*

Leo: Ahaha everyone thought I was going to make tofu burgers . . . LOL NOPE

Calypso: *eat* Wow this actually tastes really good.

Hazel: *stabs a slice with a fork* It tastes like a normal cake but . . . different somehow.

Annabeth: *nibble* Wow Valdez, you aren't that bad of a cook

Leo: I'll take that as a compliment

Piper: *le eating* Dis es really good

Reyna: *looks at the fire* Teach me how to make this

Thalia: It's okay

Reyna: So Leo's scores are: 8, 8.5, 7, 7.5, 6, and 9. (46/60)

Leo: Awwww. . . D:

Percy: :D

Jason: *silently stares at the macaroni he made*

Piper: *nibble* hmm . . . s'okay.

Jason: *cries on the inside~*

Reyna: Mneh

Annabeth: *shrugs*

Calypso: What is this greasy stuff it tastes weird

Hazel: I dunno Calypso, I think it's cheese. I don't want to eat it.

Thalia: *silent*

Reyna: Okay, so Jason's scores are: 6, 7, 6.5, 7.5, 6 and 5. (38/60)

Frank: I'll uh, go next

Frank: *meekly gestures toward a small table with 5 dishes on it, including stir-fry noodles, strawberry milkshakes, seafood gumbo, lettuce salad, and some brownies made from Aphros secret recipe*

Hazel: *tastes gumbo* Holy . . . . .

Piper: OMFG this smoothie and this salad is beyond compare

Annabeth: *sips on milkshake* This tastes like the strawberries at CHB

Thalia: *snags brownie* I dunno who you are but you make a mean brownie *takes another*

Calypso: These long wiggly thingies taste really good. Noodles? I think you called them?

Reyna: *stares at Frank after eating a brownie* *bows to Frank* My fellow Praetor who cooks better than me, congratulations, your scores are: 9, 9, 9.5, 9.5, 10, and 8. (55/60)

Nico: *whistles and drags in table with a 12-slice pizza and a giant bowl of pasta on it*

Percy: *wide eyed as stares at Pizza* *whines* How come we aren't allowed to taste anything?!

Annabeth: *glare* We said you guys would get to eat last now SIT

The Boys (except Nico): O.O Yes ma'am!

Hazel: This pasta is really good

Annabeth: This pizza is so fresh and cheesy

Thalia: ^^ I'm in heaven~ *noms away*

Calypso: The weird 'cheese' tastes really good this time

Piper: I think this is the best pasta I've ever tasted

Reyna: This pizza reminds me of- never mind.

Reyna: Nico's scores are: 9, 9, 8, 8.5, 9.5 and 9. (53/60)

Reyna: So! After a very close match between Nico and Frank, Frank is th- wait what's happening

*Mist swirls around Hazel and Frank then suddenly poofs to show Hazel was pretending to be Frank the whole time*

Everyone: O.O WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Hazel: eh heh heh...?

Reyna: *smirks* Well, this competition is won by Hazel, the only female in the competition- and the only winner.

Leo: Are you challenging us?!

Reyna: :P

~End!~

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Everyone: What HP house would you be in? ~AlyssaTheWolf227(guest)

Annabeth: Ravenclaw~!

Percy: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff

Jason: . . . Hufflepuff

Frank: Hufflepuff

Nico: Slytherin ^.^

Everyone: . . . are you sure that's something to be happy about?

Piper: Hufflepuff

Leo: Gryffindor

Reyna: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor

Thalia: Gryffindor

*BLAM*

Magnus: Gryffindor!

Alex: Slytherin!

Sadie: Gryffindor!

Carter: Ravenclaw!

Anubis: Slytherin!

Annabeth: wait what

Annabeth: Where are you guys all coming from

*BLAM*

Kittydj: Slytherin ^.^

Percy: I knew it! You're Voldemort in disguise!

Leo: You sniving Slytherin!

Nico: *smiles creepily* What did you say?

Leo: *runs away screaming*

Annabeth: Well, it would explain how Kittydj writes all of this

Sadie: Hmm, you're right!

Carter: Illuminati confirmed!

Kittydj: I'm offended

Alex: That you're in Slytherin?

Kittydj: No, that everyone who isn't a Slytherin is judging. SLYTHERIN IS SPECIAL, OUR ELEMENT IS WATER

Percy: Seriously?!

Percy: . . . I'mma go join Slytherin

Jason: =.O What the fudge brownies

Frank: Hey, no insulting the brownies of heaven

Hazel: STOP!

Everyone: *stops* What?

Hazel: What's HP

Annabeth: OH MY- LEO!

Leo: Yes ma'am?

Annabeth: Get me a copy of the Sorcerer's Stone!

Leo: *runs*

~5 minutes later!~

Leo: All I could find was this! *holds up 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone*

Annabeth: That's fine! Hand it over!

Hazel: ?!

Annabeth: Read. Now.

Hazel: ._.

Hazel: *starts reading*

Annabeth: *reclines on couch that just appeared from nowhere* Now we wait for the fangirl feels to settle in.

* * *

 **So! There's the end of a long awaited topic! Hopefully, I should be able to update in 2 days, so see you all then! Thank you for reading and have a nice day! (or night)**

 **-kittydj**


	50. REFERENCES!

**Hello, guys! I apologize for being hiatus . . . again . . . , but oh well it's a 5 Part chapter ^.^**

 **grntlynn897：Thank you! Heh heh, your question is being done today~! Twice!**

 **foxowl2005: Slytherins will rule the world! :D**

 **So! Because it is SUMMER!, ALL MY STORIES ARE ALIVE AGAIN! ^^ Go check them out! . . . in like a week. They're all under serious re-edits.**

 **I'm going to do a special chapter for Ch. 60, where we will have a 'Questions for Kittydj' part 3. Submit some questions in the reviews and I will answer them all!**

 **YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING, HOLY ZEUS, I'M STILL GETTING AN AVERAGE OF 100 VIEWS A DAY EVEN AFTER ABANDONMENT FOR SO LONG, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS, BUT PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS STORY WILL NEVER END UNTIL I WRITE AT THE END OF A CHAPTER :**

 ** _The End_ ~ _!_**

 **AND BY THAT TIME IT WILL BE FAR FAAAAAR INTO THE FUTURE!**

 **And now . . . your chapter! :D**

* * *

To Everyone: What Divergent faction would you be in?-AlyssaTheWolf227(guest)

Leo: Well, we all would NEVER guess which Annabeth is in. *eye roll*

Annabeth: I am Erudite. Deal with it.

Percy: Amity or Dauntless. I'd say Abnegation, but I would literally die of boredom.

Jason: Amity or Candor.

Piper: Definitely NOT Candor. Maybe Dauntless or Amity.

Leo: Dauntless. Definitely Dauntless. *shades*

Hazel: I think I'd go to Abnegation.

Frank: I'll just go where Hazel does.

Piper and Percy: *run around screaming 'Frazel!'*

Nico: Dauntless?

Thalia: Dauntless.

Reyna: Dauntless.

Katie: Amity.

Will: Amity.

The Gods: . . .

Kittydj: . . . .

Kittydj: *whispers* Erudite

Percy: *le gasp*

Leo: *le gasp*

*DUN DUN DUN~!*

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7: Do any of you watch anime/read manga? If so, what's your favorite? -Nico, the daughter of Apollo(guest)

Nico: ATTACK ON TITAN IS LIFE

Percy: Free! Because there be a lot of swimming in that one.

Hazel: Maybe Fate Zero or RWBY. Both are really good . . . oh, and Inuyasha.

Frank: Naruto? Or maybe One Piece?

Jason: Sword Art Online . . .

Leo: Fairy Tail! I AM NATSU! *runs around screaming 'FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAR!' and blowing flames everywhere with Festus's help*

Piper: . . . Ouran High School Host Club . . . or maybe Yona of the Dawn . . .

Annabeth: Fullmetal Alchemist. It's epic. Plus . . . ermagerds EdWin is so cute!

 **(A/N: Seriously though. FMA is amazing. And the anime and manga listed are all ones I have read/watched before, lol.)**

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7: What is your favorite Pokemon?-grntlynn897

Annabeth: Uxie! The knowledge pokemon!

Frank: Spinda. I don't care if it's weak, IT'S FLIPPIN ADORABLE

Percy: Articuno I guess? I mean . . . I don't know a lot of pokemon . . . besides Vaporeon . . .

Piper: Delcatty! It's so fluffy! And cute!

Jason: Zapdos? It's got wings and lightning?

Hazel: Ponyta. It's kinda like Arion, just less fast and with more fire.

Leo: MOLTENTRES! *blows more fire everywhere*

* * *

 **PART 4 (Part 3 continued)**

* * *

To the 7: You can thank me later ;D -kittydj

Articuno: What?

Articuno: OH GODS NO NOT THIS **_AGAIN_**!

Uxie: *silently floats around*

Ponyta: *runs around*

Spinda: *crashes into random objects*

Delcatty: *sleeps on couch*

Moltentres: *sets things on fire*

Moltentres: Wait, don't I already do that?

Zapdos: POKEMON GO REFERENCES!

Articuno: Stop this pain!

Absol(Nico): . . . The pain can't stop won't stop

Cinccino(Kittydj): Actually . . .

*KABLAM*

*everyone is normal again*

* * *

 **PART 5**

 **Kittydj: Hmm let's see *mutter* well Leo's the only one today . . . since it's *mumble* and I *mutter* plus *inaudible words***

 **Leo: WHAT?**

* * *

To Leo: Who would you date if Calypso didn't exist?

Calypso: I am seriously offended.

Leo: *glares through computer screen* KITTYDJ! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! *cries*

*silence*

Leo: Ummmm

Leo: ummmm

Percy, Jason, and Frank: *crack knuckles and glare at Leo*

Leo: *gulps*

Leo: Well, I wouldn't choose Piper since she's like a sister to me and because Jason is my bro . . .

Jasper: Whew!

Leo: And not Hazel since Frank's already warned me before and I don't want my head to get ripped off . . .

Frazel: Whew!

Leo: And because Percy would kill me if I broke Frazel

Percy: DAM RIGHT

Thalia: Heh heh dam

Annabeth: SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THE WHOLE JOKE ABOUT 'DAM' ?!

Grover: *wiggles fingers* It's a MYSTERY

Leo: . . . so Annabeth *talks really really fast* please don't kill me Percy and or Annabeth, It's just because I think the two of you are the scariest and also the kindest so maybe you'd let me die peacefully, I'd be totally cool to just be alone, I loaf Calypso, please, I don't wanna die, kittydj always does this to me, spare me please, it was just a 'what if' question . . . *takes deep breath*

Annabeth: *blink*

Percy: *blink*

Percabeth: Okay.

Leo: . . . WHAT?!

Percabeth: We won't kill you. Just go snog Calypso in the corner or something.

Leo: . . . EHHHH?!

Annabeth:

Annabeth:

Annabeth: *music turns on and everyone starts dancing in a very cringe-y fashion* EHHHHHHH MACAREYNA!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next update will be on June 5th! After that, I may possibly go to China . . . will find a way to update! I hope.**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-kittydj**


	51. HUNGER GAMES!

**Okay so maybe I lied about the 3 chapters thing since I wasn't able to finish them all today. They'll be out either tomorrow or the day after then I'll be dead for about 3 weeks on a trip to China. Yes, I WILL look for Nico-shaped indents in the wall of China XD**

 **TODAY IS FRANK AND GROVER'S BIRTHDAYS WHOOP WHOOP (June 5th)**

 **Happy belated birthday to Piper as well! (Her birthday was June 3rd)**

 **TODAY IS A HUNGER GAMES THANG YAY**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

To everyone: Who has read the Hunger Games?! -Guest

Reyna: MEEEEEEEE

Annabeth: MEEEEEEEE

Hazel: MEEEEEE

Leo: MEEEEEE

Jason: MEEEEEE

Nico: Meeee

Percy: ?

Percy: Oh yeah that thing. I've read it.

Frank: We've all read it!

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To everyone: Which character is/was your favorite? -Guest

Frank: Thresh! (District 11)

Annabeth: Beetee or Wiress (District 3)

Hazel: Rue (District 11)

Percy: FINNICK! (District 4)

Reyna: I always thought Johanna Mason was cool. (District 7)

Piper: Cinna (If you don't know, then shame on you, go search him up)

Jason: Peeta I guess.

Leo: You guess?

Leo: YOU GUESS?!

Jason: Woah woah chill

Leo: *eyeroll* We all know mine.

Leo: *sets self ablaze* THIS GIRL IS ON FIRRRRRRRE!

* * *

 **PART 3 STORY**

* * *

Kittydj: Alright so here we go!

District 1: Hazel and Frank!

District 2: Coach Hedge and Clarisse!

District 3: Malcolm and Harley!

District 4: PERCY AND ANNABETH!

District 5: Jason and Piper!

District 6: Reyna and Will!

District 7: Nico and Thalia! **(I'm so evil lolz XD)**

District 8: Meg and Apollo!

District 9: Octavian and Rachel!

District 10: Lou Ellen and Connor!

District 11: Katie and Travis

District 12: Leo and Calypso!

Kittydj: Of course, don't kill each other, only knock each other out! Medics are on standby on pegasus, blah blah, use powers and whatever, blah blah blah. Alliances, blah blah blah. Next chapter, we'll do the real fight!

* * *

 **So, tomorrow or so, I shall update twice, then be dead. (As mentioned.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-kittydj**


	52. The First PJO Hunger Games!

**Alright guys, I HAVE RETURNED! So today, as promised, is our . . .**

 **SEMI-STORY WITH EVERYONE IN THE HUNGER GAMES XD**

 **I'm freaking sending this from Los Angelos right before my plane flight so that's why it might be a bit not-as-good-as-usual.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Kittydj: Here are the teams again as a reminder!

District 1: Hazel and Frank!

District 2: Coach Hedge and Clarisse!

District 3: Malcolm and Harley!

District 4: PERCY AND ANNABETH!

District 5: Jason and Piper!

District 6: Reyna and Will!

District 7: Nico and Thalia! **(I'm so evil lolz XD)**

District 8: Meg and Apollo!

District 9: Octavian and Rachel!

District 10: Lou Ellen and Connor!

District 11: Katie and Travis!

District 12: Leo and Calypso!

Kittydj: Again, don't kill each other, only knock each other out! Medics are on standby on pegasus, blah blah, use powers and whatever, blah blah blah. Alliances, blah blah blah. Lettuce BEGIN!

TWE: I shall the help with judging and being a 'gamemaker'. *evil cackle*

* * *

They were all gathered in a semicircle, with the woods, beach, and surrounding areas of Camp HalfBlood as the arena. The Roman campers had come for a visit and most demigods not in the 'Games' were on the side, having a picnic while watching the events unfold.

The gleaming horn of the cornucopia shone in the sunlight. All of the demigods' who were participating had their weapons confiscated earlier and the bounty of those weapons now lay at the mouth of the cornucopia. Everyone was poised to run.

Chiron sounded the gong.

Faster than you could blink, Percy and Annabeth were already at the weapons, quickly grabbing their own and two backpacks before shooting into the woods near the beach, as the others battled it out. Katie had tripped several people with vines, Districts '5' and '7' had struck up an alliance, and mayhem was everywhere.

The demigods had already begun to use their powers, Leo casting fire in a circle around himself, Jason and Thalia shooting lightning and flying (well, Jason was anyway), Hazel was chucking gems and wincing, Frank had turned into a grizzly bear yet again, and Meg as throwing rotten fruit.

After a while, the initial 'bloodbath' was over. Coach Hedge, Districts '3, 6,9, 10, and 11', as well as Calypso and Apollo had been knocked unconcious. For the next few hours, there was a still silence then the occasional red flare feom the woods, feom whenever another person went unconcious.

In the end, Annabeth was knocked out by Leo, and Percy had somehow managed to drag Leo to the beach, summoning a swell of water. Then, out of nowhere, Thalia exploded out from the woods and whacked Leo on the head with her quiver, then Percy on the head with her bow. They both fell over, and Thalia stood triumphant over them-

Hazel shot an emerald at the back of Thalia's head, and for a moment, she seemed the winner, but then Piper conked her on the head with the hilt of her knife.

It was over. And the winner of the first 'Hunger Games' was Piper, an unexpected turnout.

* * *

 **So there we go! I may not update for a few days, next up is another sing-off.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-kittydj**


	53. Sing-alongWarning! Randomness ahead!

**Hi everyone! I am back fairly early. This chapter was literally Made in China. (Lol XD) So TWE finally figured out what question he had for the demigods so here we go, a super long chapter that made my fingers sore.**

 **Oh gods guys. We just got to 400 reviews and now we're almost at 500?! You. Are. All. Flippin. AMAZING!**

 **Eh, maybe I'll do a higher detailed Hunger Games/PJO crossover, if my lazy bum ever gets the motivation for it. ._.**

 **Reminder that Chapter 60 is 'Questions for Kittydj', your one and only chance to stalk me! (Lol. I'm crazy.) Questions in the reviews or PM.**

 **You'll see what the songs are. Just wait. And if you get the chance these songs are all INCREDIBLE (or at least I think so) and you should listen to them. Preferably Nightcore version but you don't have to**

* * *

 **PART 1, INSPIRED BY TWE'S FALSETTO**

* * *

To the Everyone: Sing Battlefield, by SVRCINA. Now. -ThineWorstEnemy

Nico: FINALLY!

Percy: No time for rest

Annabeth: No pillow for my head

Leo: Nowhere to run from this

Reyna: No way to forget

Hazel: Around the shadows creep

Nico: Like friends they cover me

Calypso: Just wanna lay me down

Will: And finally try to get some sleep

Jason: We carry on through the storm

Frank: Tired soldiers in this war

Katie: Remember what we're fighting for

Meg: Meet me on the battlefield

Nico: Even on the darkest night

Silena: I will be your sword and shield

Thalia: Your camouflage

Piper: And you will be mine

Clarrise: Echos of the shots ring out

Charlie: We may be the first to fall

Annabeth: Everything could stay the same

Percy: Or we could change it all

Reyna: Meet me on the battlefield

Jason: We're standing face to face

Hazel: With our own human race

Apollo: We commit the sins again

Zeus: And our sons and daughters pay

Ares: Our tainted history

Poseidon: Is playing on repeat

Percy: But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead

Reyna: When I was younger I was named

Leo: A generation unafraid

Frank: For the heirs to come

Calypso: Be brave

Hazel: And meet me on the battlefield

Nico: Even on the darkest night

Piper: I will be your sword and shield

Jason: Your camouflage

Katie: And you will be mine

Clarrise: Echos of the shots ring out

Lee Fletcher: We may be the first to fall

Luke: Everything could stay the same

Percy: Or we could change it all

Annabeth: Meet me on the battlefield

Nico: Meet me on the battlefield~

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Jasper and Percabeth: Sing 'Stand by You' by Rachel Platten together! -Kittydj

Percy: Hands, put your empty hands in mine

Annabeth: And scars, show me all the scars you hide

Piper: And hey, if your wings are broken

Jason: Please take mine so yours can open too

Percy: Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jason: Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

Piper: And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I

Jason: And love, if your wings are broken

Piper: Borrow mine so yours can open too

Annabeth: Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Piper: Even if we're breaking down

Jason: We can find a way to break through

Annabeth: Even if we can't find heaven

Percy: I'll walk through hell with you **(A/N: *starts crying*)**

Piper: Love, you're not alone

Jason: Because I'm gonna stand by you

Percy: Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Annabeth: Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Piper: Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jason: Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed

Piper: And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating

Jason: And love, if your wings are broken

Annabeth: We can brave through those emotions too

Percy: Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Annabeth: Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in

Piper: And faith, I think faith is helping to reason

Jason: No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open too

Percy: Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Annabeth: Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Percy: Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Piper: Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jason: Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Percy: Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Annabeth: Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Percy: I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine

Jason: I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite

Piper: And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees

Annabeth: 'Cause I, I'm gonna stand by you

Percy: Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Annabeth: Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Piper: Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jason: Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Percy:Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Annabeth: Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jason: Love, you're not alone

Piper: No, I'm gonna stand by you

Percy: Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven

Annabeth: I'm gonna stand by you

* * *

 **PART 3: Random PJO schist that I find funny/interesting**

* * *

1: Fangirl quote.

Okay, so did that actually happen in Greek Mythology or did I just read it in a Percy Jackson Book?

 _When you read so much fanfic you forget what's actually in the book_

 _When you kinda accidentally ship one character with several others_

2: Short conversations between demigods and gods

(1) Will/Apollo

Will: Hey Dad can-

Apollo: We talk about that Hades kid, sure.

Will: No Dad-

Apollo: We can talk about how you secretly love bickering with him

Apollo: Or how much you love watching him practice sword fighting

Apollo: Or how your too scared to ask him out.

Will: No Dad-

Apollo: Do you want me to ask him out for you? I got a way with-

Will: NO DAD I WAS GOING TO ASK FOR THE ROLL OF GAUZES NEXT TO YOU.

Apollo: *handing over the bandages* Still . . . I bet you like the way his hair flows in the wind right? *eyebrow wiggle*

Will:

Will: Dad, get out of here.

(2) Percy/Hera

Hera: Children, don't mess with us or we'll make your life difficult.

Percy: Wow, I wonder what it would be like to have a difficult life

(3) Short Onesided argument between Piper/Annabeth

Piper: Percy's kinda disappointing. I mean he's like nothing next to Jason...

Annabeth: I'm sorry, when was Jason asked to be a god?

Annabeth: I'm sorry, how many Titan kings has Jason defeated?

Annabeth: I'm sorry, how many war gods has Jason fought at age 12?

Annabeth: I'm sorry, how many times has Jason survived a swim in the River Styx?

Annabeth: Oh so Jason's been possessed and tried to kill his friend not once, but twice? Nice willpower there buddy.

Annabeth: How many Great prophesies has Jason been a main Demigod in?

Annabeth: How long did it take for Jason to become Praetor?

Annabeth: Did Jason restore all the stolen weapons for his camp?

Annabeth: I'm sorry, did Jason EVER FALL INTO TARTARUS FOR YOU?

Annabeth: Jason can fly, he could've saved us but NO

Piper:

(4) Nico/Hades

Hades: Man shall not lie with man. It is an abomination.

Nico: So's that hairdo, but I figure that's your buisness.

(5) Coffee. (Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico)

Leo: They call me coffee because I grind so fine ;)

Jason: Oh my gods

Piper: They call me coffee because I keep you up past 2 AM

Jason: Pipes not you too...

Nico: They call me coffee-

Jason: Please no

Nico: Because I'm dark and bitter and most people don't like me without changing an aspect of who I am

Jason: . . . Oh.

(6) Percy/Jason

Jason: How do we usually get out of these messes?

Percy: We don't. We make a bigger mess that cancels out the first one.

(7) At 2 AM...

Darkness: Hello Nico my old friend

Nico: Stop texting me

3: Fandom Issues.

(1) Percabeth Pronunciation

The biggest dilemma in this fandom is how to pronounce 'Percabeth'.

Fangirl 1: It's Per-sa-beth. Because it's Per-see. WHERE DOES THE K SOUND COME FROM

Fangirl 2: No, it's Per-ka-beth. IT'S A HARD C SOUND SINCE THE C IS BEFORE A VOWEL

Fangirl 1: SO YOU PRONOUNCE PERCY AS PERKY AND PERSEUS AS PER-KEE-US?!

(2) Reminders

Fandom: Friendly reminder that Percy felt most of his friends deaths were his fault

Fandom: Friendly reminder that Annabeth was ready to give up in Tartarus at several points

Fandom: Friendly reminder that Leo always felt outcasted

Friend:

Friend: Someone get the PJO fandom a dictionary so they can search up what the word 'friendly' means.

(3) EVERY FANDOM EVER

Me: What is the only thing I told you not to do today?

Favorite Character: Not to die

Me: And what did you do?

Favorite Character: . . . I died

(4) Percy and Jason

On one hand, I always expected them to be rivals and fight

But then again the first time we meet him he jumps off a cliff to save a girl he just met _without knowing he can fly_

He was like, _Oh yes, this seems like the next logical step_

And I'm like

 **Of fucking course this dumbass sweetheart with a hero complex was going to be Percy's bro in .5 seconds**

(5) House of Hades: What we/they realized

Nico: I'm gay

Jason: I'm more Greek than Roman

Hazel: I'm a witch

Frank: I'm a leader, I guess

Leo: I'm in love

Piper: I'm not jealous

Bob/Iapetus: I'm a good Titan

Annabeth: I'm lucky

Reyna: I'm badass RaRa

Percy: I'M HUNGRYYYYY

* * *

 **So there you go, longest chapter ever. (So far anyways ;) I'm posting this at freaking 2 AM, so I guess...**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and have a nice day/night!**

 **-kittydj**

 **P.S. Honestly though. Do not sleep too late reading fanfic. *eyes fangirls/boys***


	54. Enter! Clarrise La Rue!

**Hello guys! I am back. *slaps on some shades***

 **YES I'M SORRY FOR BEING A DEAD *beep* FOR SO LONG!**

 **Transferring schools sucks. (Goodbye to all of my friends... ;-;)**

 **I came back on the most auspicious of dates: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF HEPHAESTUS WE'RE AT 492 FREAKING REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! W YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING, ESPECIALLY BAEPINK, WHO LEFT AN EPIC 20+ REVIEWS!**

 **Can you guys get us to 500 . . . ?**

 **Also thanks to 64Felicity and FrozenFever123 for reviews! (As well as the anonymous guests of course!)**

 **I. Have. 33. Pages. Full. Of. Reviews.**

 **Holy guacamole.**

 **SO...!** **7 PART CHAPPIE!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Edit: Haha! I updated exactly 2 months after chapter 53 XP**_

* * *

To Percy: Do you use Google Translate on your foreign language homework? -lunarchroniclesandcockatiels

Percy: ...

Percy: ..Does translating Greek to Latin count?

Annabeth: PERCY!

Jason: Hey don't yell at him . . . I used Google to figure out some Latin to Greek stuff . . .

Frank: Technically I should know like, 8 languages. But I only speak English, Canadian French, a little Chinese, and Latin.

Hazel: I can speak some Latin, obviously English, and some French.

Leo: I cAn SpEaK SpAnIsH

Annabeth: Fluent Greek, English, and a few accents. :)

Jason: Fluent Latin, Greek, and English...

Piper: Uhm, French, English, Greek, and a few Native American words.

Percy: . . .

Percy: I can speak . . .

Percy:

Percy: I can speak Horse, Sea Creature, and English.

Percy: ...Do those even count?

Arion: *whinny*

Percy: Thanks dude. Though I would have, uh, appreciated less cussing.

* * *

 **PART 2!**

* * *

To Frank: Favorite Animal to change into? -MKDemigodZ-Warrior

Frank: It's a-

Leo: Giant Koi!

Annabeth: Owl!

Hazel: Horse!

Jason: Eagle!

Piper: Dolphin!

Percy: A PANDA! *cries* RIP panda pillow pet... RIP

Frank:...

Frank: Actually, the Chinese dragon, not the normal one. It's fun, because I can fly, swim, and mess with campers. Though it does take a lot of energy.

Frank: And for the ones you guys said, Hazel and Jason did list two of my favorites. Just not THE favorite.

* * *

 **PART 3!**

 **EDITED QUESTION! (It used to ask the 7 who they hated.)**

* * *

To the 7: Who do you trust the most in the 7? The least? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea/Greekgeek105(aka Greekgodsrox)

Piper: Oh gods.

Frank: I trust Hazel the most, Valdez the least.

Leo: I'd be insulted, but because I'm awesome, I knew you would say that.

Percy: Obviously Wise Girl the most, probably Jason the least. No offense.

Jason: Why me the least?

Percy: Like you wouldn't say the same thing.

Jason: Touche.

Hazel: Frank the most, probably Piper the least. Leo reminds me of Sammy, Percy's like my brother, Percy loves Annabeth, and I knew Jason the longest. Sorry Piper.

Leo: Did not see that one coming.

Frank: So you apparently aren't awesome.

Annabeth: Percy the most, no competition. Jason the least.

Jason: Wait, what's going on

Leo: I trust Piper the most-

Jason: NO! My best friend has to side with me! Why?!

Leo: Sorry dude, it still creeps me out that you weren't there at the Wilderness School and how you had no memory.

Jason: So 3 people don't trust me.

Annabeth: We never said we don't trust you, we just trust you the least.

Jason: Soothing.

Leo: Hey! Jason's my second most trustworthy, I trust Frank the least.

Piper: It's a tie between Jason and Leo for who I trust the most, and Frank the least because I don't really know him.

Percy: Dude! You hardly got your girlfriend!

Jason: Shut. Up. Kelp. Head.

* * *

 **PART 4! (To see Jason's answer, only read his parts and piece the words together)**

* * *

To Jason: What made you so interested in Pernico? You were fanboying so much you couldn't breathe. -PrincessIncognito

Jason: Because Nico t-MRFRFRF!

Nico: *shoves Jason in closet* NO. BAD.

Percy: ?

Jason: -old me that he had a cr-MRLFLRFG!

Nico: SHUT. UP.

Piper: *listening intently*

Jason: -ush on Percy since he met the guy in the w-MFGLRA

Nico: I'M WARNING YOU SPARKY

Percy: I'm so confused right now

Annabeth: You're always confused about something

Percy: Fair point

Jason: -oods and it's the main reason he agreed to t-HHGYG

Nico: THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING JASON GRACE

Jason: -ake us to Epirus. Nico, please put that knife down... *scoots away*

Nico: *death glare*

Piper: AWWWWW THAT'S ADORABLE! Unrequited love! X3 *hugs Nico*

Nico: _ let go of me

(This chapter's answer is based on the House of Hades. Remember Eros? Yeah. That's where the answer comes from.)

* * *

 **PART 5**

* * *

To Jason: Pernico or Frazel? -Tesla9

Jason: WHY IS ALL THE HATE AIMED AT ME TODAY?!

Kittydj: Because YOU are the only one that hasn't been put through question torture yet :)

Jason: Uhhhm

Jason: Per-

Percy: *death glare*

Jason: Frazel... *whispers* not

Annabeth: *holding laptop* Jason, why do you have so much lemon fanfic history on your computer

Piper: Seriously?! XD Wow.

Jason: *screams and grabs computer, then runs out of the room*

Hazel: ...well that escalated quickly.

* * *

 **PART 6**

* * *

To Clarrise: Who is your favorite out of the 7, including Nico? -Lost Star of Olympus

Clarrise: Finally, a question for me. I've waited for weeks while the 'Stupid Seven' get showered with questions about dumb stuff. Though I shouldn't be too happy, since it's a question about the 'Stupid Seven' after all.

Jason: I guess that means you don't like us.

Clarrise: I don't like YOU.

Jason: What's the-

Percy: Drop it, Jason.

Clarrise: Okay. Nico's got cool powers, but let's face it, the little twerp is creepy and lied about the Romans. So he's out and if your little 'fangirls' have anything to say about it, they should remember who I am.

Nico: Hey! Watch it girl.

Clarrise: Yeah yeah. Piper is alright, but she doesn't use that knife, is too hung up on Jason, and is Jason is a 'Roman Percy', she's a terrible new Annabeth.

Piper: That's mean.

Chris: Honey, remember what Chiron said. Be nice.

Clarrise: Fine. Jason gives off nerd vibes, plus, his sister is WAY better.

Jason: Seriously woman?!

Thalia: Thanks Clarrise!

Clarrise: Hazel is nice. She seems to nice and innocent to kill. She's got cool powers, I guess, but no real warrior mindset.

Hazel: Okay..? That's wasn't so bad...

Clarrise: I don't really know Frank but I hear he's a sad excuse for a son of Mars and doesn't like war!

Frank: Who told you that?! LEO WAS IT YOU?!

Leo: I'm very offended!

Clarrise: Flame Boy's alright-

Leo: YEAH!

Clarrise: STOP INTERRUPTING ME OR I SWEAR I'LL GIVE ALL OF YOU A TASTE OF MAIMER!

Conner: *cough cough* Lamer *cough*

Clarrise: STOLL, YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I'M DONE! Oh, and Leo's too scrawny. So it's between Prissy and Annie.

Jason: There's a shocker.

Clarrise: Princess is smart. Kelp Head is powerful. They'd both be dead without the other. But Prissy saved my life so I owe him this. NOW WE'RE EVEN, JACKSON!

Percy: We're not even. But thanks, Cissy.

Clarrise: Cissy?

Percy: Yeah! Prissy and Cissy the dynamic duo!

Clarrise: I take back what I said. Annabeth is the best.

* * *

 **PART 7: A comparison of the fangirl universe**

* * *

Kitkat: I am in love with Perseus Jackson!

Lost Star: I am in love with Jason Grace!

llama: I am in love with Leo Valdez!

Shadowbreeze: I am in love with Frank Zhang!

Random fan: I am in love with the Minotaur!

Kitkat: #OneOfTheseIsNotLikeTheOthers

Random fan: Lmao yeah, who would love Jason, pffft what a loser

* * *

 **Yes, I know. I'm craaaaaaaap. I never updaaaaate.**

 **EXTREMELY LATE HAPPY B'DAY TO JASON (7/1), LEO (7/7), and ANNABETH! (7/12)**

 **(I celebrated all three birthdays, I just didn't update.)**

 **Miraculous Ladybug is interfering with my life, okay? :/**

 **Would you guys rather have lots of updates but short chapters, or sort of slow updates with long chapters?**

 **Next update will be on the 21st, okay?**

 **Promise.**

 **-kittydj**


	55. Percy Punz

**Hey guys! And no, this story is NOT late. I was going to update on SEPTEMBER 21st, see? XD Ahahaaa... I'm a evil bum.**

 **IMPORTANT! UPDATES WILL NOW BE ONCE A WEEK ON SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS! I may miss a few times though. School.. ugh.**

 **Unbelievably, in all PJO story rankings I am ranked #443 in amount of reviews. Out of 68k+ stories... Oh my gods, I can't even put the amount of appreciation I have into words...**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **Our 500th reviewer was 64felicity, and I will be doing 2 of her questions today.**

 **ClaytonWhoIsNewToFandom:** **I will not do Hanico in this story, nor am I going to get rid of Solangelo. No offense, but I do not ship incest of any kind. That's that.**

 **Now if you guys don't know, I live in Texas and also in range of Hurricane Harvey. There was no wifi during the floods/raining. 'Nuff said about not updating.**

 **Shall we begin？**

* * *

To Artemis and Apollo: What is a solar eclipse to you two? -ShadowRider98

Artemis: Well, technically...

Apollo: I sense major drama coming!

Apollo: Haiku time!

 _Sun and moon question_

 _Asked to me and Artemis_

 _Here come the titans_

*Helios and Selene bust down the doors*

Helios: Dude/ette, please. WE are the sun and moon, thank you very much.

Selene: ...

Helios: Anyway, solar eclipses happen when I accidentally drive the chariot above Selene.

Selene: Because he is kinda dumb.

Helios: EXCUSE ME?

Selene: It's true though :P

* * *

 **PART 2!**

* * *

To Frank: Can you talk to the animals you turn into? -64Felicity

Frank: Unfortunately, yes. Not as fluently as fauns but I an get te general gist of what they say.

Leo: Dude, how is that a bad thing.

Percy: Because *points at Arion* this guy.

Frank: Yep. I can't speak horse as fluently as Percy but Arion's language is still really...

Percy: SAY NO MORE! You'll give them all sleepless nights.

Arion: *whinny*

Percy: O.o

Jason: Wait what did he say?

Percy: Nightmares, man. Nightmares.

* * *

 **PART 3!**

 **Kittydj: Valdangelo and lemon fans: In the Stables by FlamboyantlyBiBoy is what I recommend.**

 **If you are below the age of 13, do not read.**

 **If you do, please understand that Kittydj will not take responsibility if your mind and way of thinking is permanently scarred.**

 **It was your choice. I warned you.**

* * *

To The 7: I heard a rumor that Leo and Nico *pauses and coughs* spent a night alone in the engine room. What do you know about that? -ALightwood (guest)

Leo: Wait where did you hear that

Nico: . . .

Piper: *eyes go wide*

Piper: *runs to go make T-shirts*

Percy: Wait what.

Leo: Oh that... um ./.

Nico: ?

Leo: *mutters* I spent nights in the engine room fighting the Athena Parthenos and may have fallen asleep a few times while using Nike as a pillow...

Annabeth: Wait... how can you fight a statue?

Leo: THAT THING MADE NO SENSE! IT DROVE ME CRAZY!

Jason: Whoa there, flame boy. Calm down.

Nico: I've literally never been downstairs because the one time I did go, I was scarred forever by seeing Leo hugging Nike like she was a body pillow. It wasn't a night alone. More like one minute alone. The one minute that will haunt me for the rest of my days...

Percy/Frank: *laughing so hard can't breathe*

Jason: *trying to hold in laughter*

Leo: NICO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT THAT!

Nico: It was too funny to not share.

Nico: *snickers evilly* *Thinks: _Evil Nico strikes again!*_

* * *

 **PART 4!**

* * *

To everyone: Have you ever had to fight a monster when a bunch of mortals are watching? -64Felicity

Kittydj: Let's call in all the characters, shall we?

 ***BANG!***

Carter Kane: Yes. They called me a Giant Chicken Man. Who was fighting a moose. (Set animal)

Percy: *snickers* Yep.

Sadie: I may or may not have caused two Egyptian gods to destroy a lot of stuff in my hometown. I was running away. They chased. Their fault.

Annabeth: Totally.

Percy: I... kinda caused the eruption of Mt. St. Helens... so yeah... a bunch of monsters, but no one saw us directly.

Annabeth: And a bunch of other times that we won't mention.

Leo: Dude! You caused that?!

Percy: ...Yep...

Jason: Dang... that's crazy...

Jason: Well, at the Wilderness School, everyone saw us defeat Dylan, as well as Annabeth and Butch appearing on a pegasi pulled chariot.

Annabeth: Eh, the Mist covered that up.

Magnus: I died fighting a monster in front of mortals.

Leo: Wait, then how are you here? *pokes Magnus' arm* With a flesh-and-blood body too?

Magnus: MAAAAAAAAAGIC

Leo: *gasps* WOAAAAAHHHHH

Piper: Oh shut up Leo, you died and came back too.

Leo: But I had the Physician's Cure! This guy didn't! Or did he...?

*Arguing and talking commences*

Hazel: Um, basically, yes, we have all fought in front of mortals before.

* * *

 **PART 5!**

* * *

To Percy: RETURN OF THE PUNS! -Kittydj

Frank: Oh come on, we had some really _clawful_ ones last time.

Percy: Good reef guys, I really don't want to go through this crab again.

Nico: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy: Cod, man. Clam down.

Nico: You just said cod. You just said 'Cod'. *eye twitch*

Percy: Well, can I kelp you with something?

Nico: Whyyy are you doing this?!

Percy: Oh you're just full of abaloney, aren't you.

Nico: *dies*

Percy: ;)

Leo: Seriously dude, chill out.

* * *

 **Update next weekend! Remember: Questions for Kittydj is coming up in CH 60! Ask away!**

 **Annabeth: Thank you all for giving this story 525 reviews! It keeps this lazy bum author writing!**

 **Aww, Annabeth, they aren't supposed to know that.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Kittydj**


	56. Books and Rhymes

**Hey everyone! ^^**

 **See? Kittydj can keep her promises.**

 **ALightwood(guest): Haha, no problem ;)**

 **64Felicity: Thank you! And yes, I am ok :D**

 **UnicornLoverXD: Aww...really? Nahh I don't think so.**

 **Don't forget: Questions for Kittydj is coming up in Chapter 60! Please leave some questions in the reviews!**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

To Blackjack: Here, have a donut. ~BunearyBunny

Blackjack: *whinny* (YUSSSSSSS GIMMEEEEE)

Percy: Yeah, no. This dude/ette is not going to do that.

Blackjack: *sad whinny* (Plz boss)

Percy: NO.

 _Tesla9: *offers Blackjack a dozen donuts*_

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOO

*Blackjack is high on donuts. Please stand by while Percy attempts to tame the crazy pegasus that is leaving sugary hoofprints all over Camp Half Blood.*

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To the 7+Nico: Come up with good rhymes! -UNICORNL0VER

Leo: Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water. Gods know what they did up there, they came down with a daughter!

Piper: That's just messed up...

Percy: The color I think is the most beautiful hue, the glorious shade that is blue.

Jason: YOU WANNA FIGHT, KELP HEAD?!

Percy: YOU'RE JUST SAD BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAME TO COME UP WITH GOOD RHYMES!

Jason: War is coming, just our luck. Blood flying all over, holy f-

Hazel: NO BAD WORDS!

Annabeth: You know what? I'm getting pissed.

Your stupid rhymes will not be missed.

I could come up with a whole list

Of better rhymes that own all your schist.

Everyone: ...She's _good._

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7: Who would you date if you were single?

Leo: Um, Hazel.

Nico: DEAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHHH

Frank: DEAAAAAATTHHHHHHHH

Percy: Dudes, chill. And I would only date Wise Girl.

Annabeth: Aww, that's so sweet! Same here, I'd only date Seaweed Brain.

Piper: Percy, I think.

Annabeth: DEAAAAAAATHHHHHHH

Piper: O.o

Jason: Err, Annabeth. Don't kill me Percy...

Percy: DEAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHH

Hazel: Looks like you started a trend, Nico.

Frank: I think I would date Piper, she's cute.

Jason: DEAAAAAAAAATTTHHHHHH

Hazel: Leo, because you know... the Sammy thing...

Leo: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Frank/Nico: *dark look in eyes*

Frank: Leo, remember the head thing...

Leo: O.o *shrinks away*

* * *

 **PART 4**

* * *

To Annabeth and others: Any books you recommend for me? -Princess Incognito

Hazel: Oh gods.

Annabeth: Well, The Finisher series by Baldacci is a REALLY good series. The WaterFire Saga is also awesome~~

Piper: Oh! The Remnant Chronicles~! The romance that was toned down because of the life threatening situation... gods. So compelling.

Percy: Maybe the Gone series? It was hella long, but I got my hands on a Greek copy of it. Dang... I am happy we don't live there.

*creepy organ music starts to play*

Percy: Shiet I just jinxed us didn't I.

Nico: *appears from behind organ* Nope just messing with you guys, lelz.

Nico: I thought that the Unbreakable series by Kami Garcia was good. Still waiting on Book 3 though.

Jason: The Angel Burn series!

Hazel: I really liked the Lunar Chronicles... Annabeth forced me to read it...

Annabeth: MWA HAHAAAAAA

Leo: Hunger Games, if you haven't figured out by now that I love the series.

Frank: I like most manga. Magi, Bleach, Naruto... some others. Those are kinda mature though.

*A dying Kittydj drags itself into the room*

Leo: Holy crap what is that thing?!

Kittydj: ReAd It...

Annabeth: Read what?

Kittydj: Go ReAd ToWeR oF gOd, NOBLESSE, NiGhTmArE fAcToRy, AnD aThEnA Comple...

Percy: NOO YOU CAN'T DIE!

Kittydj: AtHeNa CoMpLeX on Webtoon... Those stories are making me stay up too late... urgh...

Annabeth: Go do it!

* * *

 **Hahaha~~ I'm not actually dying. Duh. Just really tired.**

 **Seriously though, if you haven't read those stories, you are missing out on what life has to offer. Tower of God is AMAZING. I hate myself for not reading it sooner.**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **-kittydj**


	57. Hazel's Haven

**Welcome back to another on-time update! Ahh, I'm so proud Q.Q I managed to keep my promise...**

 **Keep on sending questions! Chapter 60, Questions for Kittydj is right around the corner!**

 **Now, onwards! To the story!**

* * *

To the 7: Which webtoon that Kittydj forced you to read is your favorite? -baepink

Percy: Siren's Lament! Omfgs, it's so good...

Annabeth: *facepalm*

Nico: Nightmare Factory is awesome. And Noblesse.

Frank: I liked UnOrdinary!

Piper: Yumi's Cells! Eek! So cute!

Leo: I like them comedies: Snailogy, Bluechair, As Per Usual, Trashbird... Etc.

Hazel: Saphie the One Eyed Cat. . It's so adorable~~

Jason: I... Don't know? The Maximum Ride manga?

Annabeth: That's not even a webtoon! For some reason, I like Athena Complex.

Athena: ExCUSE me, I AM NOT LIKE THAT!

Poseidon: Yes you a-

Athena: *death glare*

Poseidon: ...aren't.

Apollo: I just feel so awkward right now.

Ares: Yep.

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Loki/Setne: Are you spying on this 'Ask the Demigods'? -Bunearybunny

Loki: Nah.

Loki: I just read this for humor.

Loki: And to learn torture tactics.

Percy: Wait wait what is that weird voice

Annabeth: I don't see anyone.

Setne: ...YES MUAHAHA

Percy: ...Was that Setne's voice?

Annabeth: Nah, probably not.

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To Piper: Who would you go to for love advice? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea

Piper: Annabeth!

Piper: She has such a good relationship with Percy... and she's super smart too. I get jealous sometimes...

Annabeth: Aww Pipes, back at you. You seem so in control of your emotions...

Percy: ...Dude, how do you think they get along so well?

Jason: Don't we get along well too?

Percy: Uh, no. We tried to kill each other in Kansas.

Jason: B-b-but that was Gaea's fault.

Percy: :|

Percy: Same difference.

Frank: I just feel so left out today.

Leo: Same man, same.

Nico: Has anyone seen Hazel?

* * *

 **PART 4 (Actual story-type writing.)**

* * *

To Hazel: WHERE ARE YOU?!

*Dun dun. Dun dun.*

Everyone nervously looked around as they descended the steps into an underground cavern, illuminated only by the flickering light emanating from the flame on Leo's fingertip. All traces of their beloved comrade led here.

"This place is so creepy." Piper shuddered as they stepped past a puddle of... something. It was foul and green, with small bubbles in it.

"I wonder how we never knew this place was here." Frank muttered. They'd found it underneath a cleverly disguised trapdoor under the grapevines in Kittydj's backyard. **(Mind you- I do have a grape tree. It's tiny though.)**

*Dun dun. Dun dun.*

Echoing notes sounded in the cavern again, accompanied by the _drip drip drop_ of liquid flowing from a stalactite. Nico shugged.

"That wasn't me this time. There's no organ even close to where I am."

A glow came from the door in front of them.

*Dun dun. Dun Dun.*

Percy rested his hand on the rusted handle of the door. He took a deep breath and yanked it open slowly, because the door was aged, and a creaking noise filled the entire cavern like the screeching of a thousand bats...

*Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DunDunDunDunDun-*

The door opened in a puff of smoke. A ring of torches around the one they'd been searching for. Books piled around her small figure.

Hazel was sitting cross legged on the floor covered in - oh my gods. Was that... BLOOD?!

She gave them an odd, lopsided grin, and tilted her head to the side.

Then, in an unnaturally high voice...

"Welcome!" She giggled. "Wanna join in the fun?"

* * *

 **...She did not just do that.**

 **She did _not_ just troll us and force us to wait another week.**

 **Well, too bad. _I did._**

 **See you guys next week, for the conclusion of 'Hazel's Haven'!**

 **-kittydj**


	58. Hazel's Haven (Part 2)

**Hello! I have returned with Hazel's Haven. It will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **Please go vote in the poll on my profile page! The End is now up to you guys!**

 **Questions for Kittydj is looming around the corner... please submit your questions soon!**

 **Percy: Oh, and Tesla9: I'm still here. In a corporeal body. Thanks for getting rid of my clone though. That guy has been following me for months.**

 **Let's stop this lollygagging and get onto the chapter!**

* * *

To Jasper/Leo: Was Percy anything like you imagined he would be when you met him? -Tesla9

Piper: No... I thought he would look, I dunno, more impressive. But now that I've known him for so long, he definitely lives up to the rumors. I don't think anyone else could have lived through _that place._

Percy: I am offended. Don't judge a cookie by its packaging!

Annabeth: ...what?

Percy: Cliches are overrated, okay?!

Jason: Well, sorta? I thought he would be taller than me though... thank gods he's not.

Percy: *flips table*

Leo:

Leo: YES. I SWEAR, HIS HAIR WAS DOING THAT MAJESTIC HAIR FLOAT THING THAT'S IN ANIME.

Leo: But uh, that first day he scared me... Percy actually has a lethal glare...

Percy:

Percy: I shall accept that one.

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Percy: Blue food or Annabeth? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea

Leo: *GASP!*

Jason: *GASP!*

Leo: EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

Jason: SHIET ABOUT TO GO DOWN!

Percy: Pfft, this one's easy.

Percy: Annabeth, obviously. I can live without blue food. I will miss it, but I can live without it.

Percy: Without Annabeth, on the other hand, I'd be dead more than 10 times over. She's like the other half of me.

Piper: *screaming and flailing*

Annabeth: *smiles softly* Same here.

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To the 7/Nico/Reyna: What is your most embarrassing moment? Fully explain! -Guest(guest)

Percy: Honestly, when I thought Frank said 'surgeons' instead of 'sturgeons' while we were on the _Pax_.

Frank: *laughing* Oh gods Percy, Why am I not surprised?

Frank: I...

Frank: I mistook a guy with long hair as my mother once...

Hazel: I accidentally hit myself on the forehead with a ruby, and it stuck there for a few seconds.

Leo: I torched a screw when it landed on my shoulder because I was scared. It... also caused all my clothes to burn off...

Jason: I tripped over a teddy bear that Octavian stuck in my path while in a Senate meeting in front of all the cohorts.

Hazel: Haha, I remember that!

Nico: Shadowtravelling into a mob of creepy fangirls in China. It was both embarrassing and hell.

Reyna: Calling Argentum 'Aurum' in front of everyone in war games once... ugh...

Piper: I stole a car that turned out to be filled with bubble wrap. It doesn't sound embarrassing, but just imagine the police arresting you and when they open the door, bubble wrap just floods out and explodes in their faces. I was mortified.

Leo: OF COURSE it had to something illegal, Piper.

Annabeth: I doubt he remembers but I may or may not have clung to Percy whenever we slept in Tartarus...

Piper: *another screaming fit* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **PART 4: Hazel's Haven (Continued)**

* * *

 _"Welcome!" She giggled. "Wanna join in the fun?"_

Everyone was frozen in shock.

Holy shiet.

"H-Hazel?" Frank said, fear creeping into his voice. "I-is that really you?

She hiccuped and nodded, a unbefitting smile still plastered on her face.

"I-is she drunk or something?" Percy sweatdropped.

"It doesn't smell of alcohol, you idiot. There is the scent of the iron that blood has, however..." Annabeth said worriedly.

Suddenly, Hazel fell over into the little puddle of dark liquid. Nico's eyes narrowed and he reached down, removing the bottle from her loose grip.

Pomegranate juice.

Everyone had a blank expression on their faces. They had been worried over nothing after all...

The girls cleaned Hazel off while the boys mopped the juice from the floor. But, things can't go as you plan them to, for at that moment, the door slammed shut, extinguishing the torchfire and Piper let out a faint shriek, because she swore she had felt Hazel's body fade from her grasp...

* * *

 **Haha! You seriously thought the ending was going to be in this chapter... LOL. NO.**

 **Not to worry, dear readers, Hazel's Haven will be completed soon... In Chapter 60. Ask questions=Conclusion to anger-inducing cliffhangers.**

 **On that note though, do you guys want me to stick more story format stuff like this into AtD? Cuz I'd be happy to do that. If you guys wanted it.**

 **I am preparing for hibernation... you guys better get ready for a hella long haitus soon...**

 **Pfft nawwww it's not going to be next week. I'll throw it on you guys when you least expect it.**

 **-kittydj**


	59. The Cat in the Corner

**HAHAHA SURPRISE! Double update week!**

 **Therefore, I have proved Tesla9 wrong AND gave you guys more reading material.**

 **Holy shiet guys. This story has become the top reviewed Ask the Demigods story on literally _every single fanfic site._ Oh my freaking gods. THANK. YOU.**

 **I decided to wrap up Hazel's Haven in this chapter (YAYYYYY) but y'know, it could always get published as a new story... *hint hint***

 **Please submit any Questions for Kittydj ASAP. This is the last reminder. If you guys do, serious surprise next week ;)**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

To Percabeth: When you guys have kids how would you feel if they turned out to be Bianca and Luke, both reborn? -Tesla9

Percy: Nico would fawn over the one called Biance 24/7, and Thals would fawn over Luke 24/7

Nico: Okay that's probably true-WAIT A MINUTE

Piper: PERCY JUST

Piper: HE JUST! *does a flail and rolls out of the room fangirling*

Hazel: Oh my gods Percy was that

Hazel: Did you just propose to Annabeth

Percy: What?

Percy: I

Percy: Oh. My. Cod.

Annabeth: I would feel really awkward about Luke

Annabeth: Mainly because he was like an older brother

Frank: *comes back burdened with lots of t-shirts* Why...me...

Piper: Don't mind us, just spreadin the Percabeth love

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Percy and Thalia: If Nico can Shadow-travel, have you ever tried to water-travel or lightning-travel? -BunearyBunny

Thalia: Yes, but because lightning happens randomly all over the world it is horribly insufficent. I don't use it.

Percy: But like shadows are everywhere

Percy: Water isn't

Leo: Um, yes it is

Percy: In bathrooms yeah

Leo: Wait what

Percy: Is toilet travel a thing now?

Percy: I SHALL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED AS: THE TOILET TRAVELLING WONDER!

Leo: ...What have I created?!

* * *

 **PART 3**

* * *

To Leo: Stay quite for one whole day or speak 100 lines about Percy. Now. -satvidesai31

Leo: I would say lines about Percy, but that will take too long, so I'll shut up for a day.

Percy: B-but...

Leo: *holds up sign* _Too late. By the way, is this cheating?_

Annabeth: Yes it is.

Leo: D:

Jason: I get the feeling this is about to become an-

Frank: XD

Percy: ;-;

Annabeth: *-*

Hazel: ':|

Leo: TT-TT

Percy: :P

Annabeth: =.=

Piper: Wait why is everyone talking in emoticons?

* * *

 **PART 4: Hazel's Haven (conclusion and, well, everything)**

* * *

 _To Hazel: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

 _*Dun dun. Dun dun.*_

 _Everyone nervously looked around as they descended the steps into an underground cavern, illuminated only by the flickering light emanating from the flame on Leo's fingertip. All traces of their beloved comrade led here._

 _"This place is so creepy." Piper shuddered as they stepped past a puddle of... something. It was foul and green, with small bubbles in it._

 _"I wonder how we never knew this place was here." Frank muttered. They'd found it underneath a cleverly disguised trapdoor under the grapevines in Kittydj's backyard. **(Mind you- I do have a grape tree. It's tiny though.)**_

 _*Dun dun. Dun dun.*_

 _Echoing notes sounded in the cavern again, accompanied by the drip drip drop of liquid flowing from a stalactite. Nico shugged._

 _"That wasn't me this time. There's no organ even close to where I am."_

 _A glow came from the door in front of them._

 _*Dun dun. Dun Dun.*_

 _Percy rested his hand on the rusted handle of the door. He took a deep breath and yanked it open slowly, because the door was aged, and a creaking noise filled the entire cavern like the screeching of a thousand bats..._

 _*Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DunDunDunDunDun-*_

 _The door opened in a puff of smoke. A ring of torches around the one they'd been searching for. Books piled around her small figure._

 _Hazel was sitting cross legged on the floor covered in - oh my gods. Was that... BLOOD?!_

 _She gave them an odd, lopsided grin, and tilted her head to the side._

 _Then, in an unnaturally high voice..._

 _"Welcome!" She giggled. "Wanna join in the fun?"_

* * *

 _Everyone was frozen in shock._

 _Holy shiet._

 _"H-Hazel?" Frank said, fear creeping into his voice. "I-is that really you?_

 _She hiccuped and nodded, a unbefitting smile still plastered on her face._

 _"I-is she drunk or something?" Percy sweatdropped._

 _"It doesn't smell of alcohol, you idiot. There is the scent of the iron that blood has, however..." Annabeth said worriedly._

 _Suddenly, Hazel fell over into the little puddle of dark liquid. Nico's eyes narrowed and he reached down, removing the bottle from her loose grip._

 _Pomegranate juice._

 _Everyone had a blank expression on their faces. They had been worried over nothing after all..._

 _The girls cleaned Hazel off while the boys mopped the juice from the floor. But, things can't go as you plan them to, for at that moment, the door slammed shut, extinguishing the torchfire and Piper let out a faint shriek, because she swore she had felt Hazel's body fade from her grasp..._

* * *

Short, fearful breaths filled the suddenly heavy air. What. Was. Going. On.

A soft breeze seemed to whisper through the underground cavern. A shudder. A chill that crawled down their spines. A deep fear of something... something they didn't know...

Out of nowhere, a small orb of light illuminated a narrow corridor. Leo, A grim expression upon his face.

"Let's go figure out who abducted our friend."

The rest nodded in determined assent. Trekking down the path, each one gave a shriek or a small shout in surprise at what lined the walls...

Spiders. A fractured mirror. A broken wheel. A splintered arrow. A cracked shield. A torn cloak. And a blotch of dark red that scared them all.

Finally, they sighed in relief, entering a tiny room, ghosted by shadows. A single beam of moonlight shone from a minuscule crack in the rock above, reflecting off of a brilliant grin...

"Happy Halloween, guys!" Hazel laughed, her face painted into that of an innocent bunny.

Nico smirked. "All of you were so scared, oh my gods."

The rest were dumbfounded, staring at the two children of Hades.

Then they all gave matching smiles, and Leo whipped a pinata out of nowhere.

"Get over here, you two!"

By the end of the night, all of them were chuckling, storing the mirth of the night into their memories forever.

No one noticed the cat sitting in the corner, smiling as she clicked away at the keyboard of the computer...

* * *

 **Obviously, I made this story for Halloween. So I was going to drag it out for like a few more weeks... but you guys would have killed me by then.**

 **I dunno, I'm kinda unsatisfied with that ending... eh, oh well. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **-kittydj**


	60. To: Kittydj

**Hey! Welcome back to... *Dun dun dun~!* Chapter 60 of Ask the Demigods!**

 **Whoever EdElricIsHot(guest) is, eternal respect. That name though...**

 _ ***FANGIRLING SO HARD FROM 'THE SHIP OF THE DEAD' OMFGS***_

 **This chapter is a bit late. Reason 1: End of first quarter of school. Lots of tests ;-; Reason 2: Preparing chapters for something~~~hue hue hue.**

 **Annabeth: We will have two normal questions and then all those lovely questions for the author.**

 **Piper: Shall we begin?**

* * *

To Setne: How and why are you spying on us? *Gasps* Are you secretly plotting with Kittdj or took over her body or something?! Are you trying to hypnotize us readers into doing anything to get the next update?! (If so, you're succeeding...)-BunearyBunny

Setne: You do realize this is posted on the internet where anyone could stalk it, right?

Setne: Sadly, I am not plotting with her nor have I taken over her body. I wish I could have though...

Kittydj: Hahahaa! Oh please, girlie.

Kittydj: As if I would get possessed by a shlut like him. Naaaawwww you got it all backwards.

Kittydj: _I_ control _him._

Setne: She's also a very nice role model for insane people and evil people too!

Kittydj: Aww thanks.

Annabeth: ...You do realize he just complimented you on your insanity levels being high, right?

* * *

 **Flashback Comments! Back to Chapter ...**

 _Percy: NEVER INSULT ANNABETH!_

 _Leo: YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER ISSUES!_

 _Percy: YOU WON'TBE TALKING ABOUT ANGER ISSUES IF YOU ARE DEAD!_

 _Leo: NICO HELP ME!_

 _Nico: I LIKE RANDOM SUFFERING!_

You better like the fact that I am suffering from trying to keep in my laughter. -LunaLovegood220022

Nico: MUA HAHAHAHA- Wait why were you laughing?

Annabeth: *facepalm*

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

To Kittydj-

Leo: Wait whaaat? The AUTHOR gets questions now TOO?!

Annabeth: Leo, shut up.

* * *

 ** _How do you choose different questions? Do you have a method? -64Felicity_**

Kittydj: NOPE! No method at all!

Annabeth: =.='

Kittydj: Haha, okay. Basically, anyone that PMs a question or 20 is guaranteed to get at least one question answered within the next 5 chapters. Then I go to the reviews and pick out a relatively recent one. No promises there, I just pick at random. Whatever interests me. And then I'll skip to the last page and just work my way backwards until I find a question that hasn't been done yet.

Kittydj: I tend to stick in another question of my own as well. That, or a headcanon/fangirl thing/random.

Piper: Onto the next question!

 ** _How are your stories so awesome? -Tesla9, UNICORNL0VER_**

Kittydj: I beg to differ, my stories are just piles of randomness. Inspiration from my boring and normal life that drives my mind insane. So, I write to rid myself of insanity. You just kinda float around the most popular fanfics, figure out what it is that the hoi polloi* likes, and slowly start up a story. 'Tis how mine began.

Leo: Another one's coming in!

 ** _How do you make all the characters so_ _in character_ _instead of OOC (out of character), like most stories? -64Felicity_**

Kittydj: Well, as most of you have seen, I got better at keeping them in character through the course of the story. One of the most important things to remember is that the characters are eccentric, but still have their own morals, limits, etc. Also, keep some things less crazy than others.

Leo: And don't ship crazy ships... that tends to get OOC really quick.

Kittydj: Plus, you kinda get to know how the characters will act the more you write. They become a part of you.

Percy: You locked us up in your room for over a year! A-

Kittydj: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Nobody needs to know that.

 _ **Who can you relate with in PJO the most? The least? Why? -Guest(guest)**_

Honestly, I have things to relate with all of them, so let's make a mini list, and you guys can decide for yourself who I relate to the most/least.

Piper: Fangirl, relies on emotion. That's literally it.

Annabeth:'Intelligent' (at least I like to think so lol), excessively prideful, stubborn, and can think on my feet

Percy: Loyalty to friends, feels responsible for everything that goes wrong

Jason: Plagued by doubt and criticizes self a lot, hates cruelty and injustice

Leo: Feelings of inferiority, easygoing, bad sarcasm

Hazel: Love for art

Frank: Pessimistic, feels awkward in my own body.

Haha, unfortunately for me though, I don't share their sense of humor. At all.

 ** _What songs represent you? -Chinatownmaiden_**

Please listen to the following in Nightcore if you have never heard them before.

Safe -Britt Nicole

This Little Girl -Cady Groves

Centuries -Fall Out Boy

My Demons -Starset

That's all that I will share. Maybe more another time.

 ** _How do you write chapters? -Lost Star of Olympus_**

1\. Open Fanfiction on the laptop.

2\. Start writing a new chapter on Saturday while freaking out that I won't finish.

3\. Plug in earbuds and drown in alternating depressive and less depressive nightcore (see songs above).

4\. Open documents.

5\. Type whatever weird shiet gets into head first.

6\. Post and hope it's not too crappy.

7\. Obsessively stalk the comments for the next 2 days. (Haha, not really. I do like reading your thoughts though.)

8\. Rinse and repeat...

The sad thing is that I'm not even kidding.

 ** _I want to start a story like this, but I'm don't know how to start. Any advice for me and others like me? -Demigeek(guest)_**

Just start writing.

If you forced yourself to keep up a regular update schedule, you'll also be forced to write. A lot. Thus, your writing skills will bound upwards.

You won't even realize how much you've improved until you look back on it.

Original 1st chapter of Ask The Demigods: 120 words, 1 review

This chapter: 1,390 words, ? reviews (probably more than 1)

You just learn what your style is, and how to barf words that make sense. Hopefully.

 ** _How do you deal with Writer's Block? What's your advice on dealing with it? I'm stuck on my story and I don't know what to do... -UNICORNL0VER_**

Thankfully for you, there are many ways to deal with the dreaded story blocking brain cycles. Here are just a few!

1\. Do something weird, and write about it.

2\. Dig through old ideas and just do one, no matter how bad it is.

3\. Read other fanfics and lament over how awesome they are. Copy that style.

4\. Bug authors who you hope won't be too pissed at Inbox spam with questions on how to improve. Trust me, this one never fails. (Well, if the author is me. I love getting spam, especially from you all.)

5\. See something sad, or anger-inciting. Write about it.

 ** _What are you like when you are happy? -Chinatownmaiden_**

... I have this weird grin plastered on my face as I think of all the reviews I get while walking around the house with a bounce in my step, as I hum songs with disturbing lyrics from yandere songs, because my friend listens to a lot of those and the lyrics get stuck inside my head.

Kittydj: So basically, the moral of this Q&A: Kittydj is a half insane, freakish girl who has no plan for whatever shiet happens in her story and thrives off of caffeine, fanfiction, reviews, and depression, and no one out there should have her as an idol or plan to follow in her footsteps, because that would be stupid.

Random reviewers: D': B-but... Are we stupid then? We, who have supported you all this way?

Kittydj: Yes. You are all stupid, lovable, idiots.

Kittydj: Just like Percy.

Percy: HEY! *pouts cutely*

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me for 60 chapters everyone! I dunno, maybe I'll do something like this again? Nah, probably not.**

 ***Hoi Polloi: General public**

 **Blegh: I have a life, you know. I love you guys and I love writing, but I can't do it 24/7 (sadly), and therefore a chapter a week is my limit.**

 **Have a nice day/night!**

 **(And no, the real hiatus is not here yet. Geez, guys. Stop freaking out over that.)**

 **-kittydj**


	61. Truths and Dares

**So first, I just gotta say: DANG. BunearyBunny and 64Felicity, thank you for question spam and reading weekly~~**

 **So, I am doing quite a few questions from you guys this week in honor of that :)**

 **EdElricIsHot(guest): Eternal respect, because you named yourself a non-PJO name on a review for this PJO 'story'. Plus, because that's just an awesome name. I shall remember it, lol.**

 **Currently writing this while people keep ringing my doorbell. So distracting.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

To Leo: If you could give one truth and one dare to everyone and they would HAVE to do it, what truths and dares would you give? -BunearyBunny

Leo: Ohohohoho~

Percy: Oh gods.

Leo: Well, here's what they would be. I italicized them.

 _Percy, tell 5 embarrassing moments you had with Annabeth; I dare you to go up to Clarrise and call her spear 'Lamer'_

 _Annabeth, tell 5 embarrassing moments you had with Percy (they must be different from what he said); I dare you to adopt a tarantula and live with it constantly for a whole week._

 _Piper, what was your first thought on all of the ships?; I dare you to wear only dresses and makeup for a week._

 _Jason, if you didn't know Thalia was related to you, would you have thought she was hot?; I dare you to not use glasses/contacts for a day._

 _Hazel, what was your first impression of me?; I dare you to launch bananas at Chiron and yell 'FOR THE FRUIT!'_ **(Reference for a few ;)**

 _Frank, can you turn into a phoenix?; I dare you to stay in giant koi form for 48 hours._

 **(Please note: Kittydj has censored several of these, as they were not age appropriate, and were also OOC.)**

* * *

 **PART 2:**

* * *

To Nico: Did you know that a popular ship is WillxNicoxJasonxPercy? -EdElricIsHot

Nico: I

Nico: Wait...

Nico:

Nico: *turns pink*

Nico: *falls over*

Nico: *dying noises*

Piper: *squeals and goes to make shirts*

Annabeth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Annabeth: Y-you're gonna bring hell on all of us...

Will: Nico is mine. Miiiiiine.

* * *

 **Part 3: To Kittydj Part 2**

* * *

 _Did you sacrifice food to the right god or goddess for writing fan fiction? -BunearyBunny_

If sacrificing food and prayers to Calliope, the muse of epic poetry (writing) counts, then yes...?

Also to Athena. Think that's about it.

 _Have you ever pronounced a character's name wrong at first? -BunearyBunny_

...Yes.

I am one of the people who used to pronounce Percabeth as Per-ka-beth. Sue me.

Pretty sure I pronounce them last names wrong too. Levesque... how to say? I dunno.

* * *

 **Insider Fangirl Secrets!: How Demigods Really Cuss.**

* * *

Annabeth in PJO: Di Immortales!

Annabeth IRL: OH MY F*CKING GODS YOU IDIOT

Jason in PJO: Oh gods!

Jason IRL: Oh shiet.

Leo in PJO: ' _some choice words at the mountain' -House of Hades, CH 1_

Leo IRL: Motherf***ing son of a b****, this f***ing sh**ty thing is driving me F***ING INSANE!

 _(Please wait while Kittydj goes to wash Leo's mouth out with soap.)_

Hazel in PJO: Gods!

Hazel IRL: Crap.

Percy in PJO: Poseidon's Underpants!

Percy IRL: ...Poseidon's Underpants!

* * *

 **Happy Halloween to all! Nico's throwing a party in my backyard. I swear he's getting high on sugar. Actually, all of the demigods are.**

 **Nico: No We'Re NoT! tHiS iS tOtAlLy NoRmAl!**

 **Percy: MhM! YoU sHoUlD bElIeVe Us, KiTTyDj!**

 **Shiet. I need to go calm them down. It's getting crazy.**

 **Have a nice spoopy day!(Or evening of trick or treating. Don't overdose them blue cookies.)**

 **-kittydj**


	62. Bribery: It's the good stuff

***SQUEALING INTENSIFIES***

 **Late chapter. I had some depression over my grades. The usual.**

 **Dang! We've hit 600 reviews! Thanks to ALL of you for continued support!**

 **I was so shocked when my friend told me that she searched up the title of this fanfic, and mine was the first result. (After the pictures) HOLY. SHIET. HOW U GUYZ DO DIS?!**

 **Today we have questions from two special reviewers. BunearyBunny(who technically was 600th since she asked 10 questions), and UNICORNL0VER (actually 600th).**

 **Oh, and, I was a black cat wearing headphones for Halloween. Ears, tail and claws included.**

 **In other words, I went as myself XD**

 **Lettuce begin!**

* * *

To the 7/Nico/Thalia/Reyna: What would your name and personality be if you were the other gender? -UNICORNL0VER

Percy: I would be-

Piper: Persephone, because that's what fanfiction says.

Annabeth: I would be-

Piper: Andrew, because that's what fanfiction says.

Leo: I will be named Caramel.

Piper: Wait wat

Percy: We're explaining ourselves! Go away!

Percy: I would probably be named Persephone and act exactly the same.

Annabeth: I'd probably be named Andrew or Andy and act exactly the same.

Leo: I wanna be named Caramel~~ And act the same :)

Nico: I'd probably be named Nicole and be more anger-prone

Piper: I think I'd have the same name, probably grow my hair long to be weird...

Jason: I'd be named Jayla, probably same personality? Maybe a bit less awkward.

Hazel: I dunno. Maybe Harry? I'd be a bit more confident as a guy.

Frank: Francine, maybe? I'd be bullied more ;-;

Reyna: I would not be the other gender. I'd be me.

The Gods: Haaa haaaa, you humans who can't change gender XD

* * *

To Percy: Have you ever heard the phrase "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor takes warning"? Have you ever woken up to a red sky and freaked? -BunearyBunny

Percy: Yeah, y'know I actually saw a red sky in the morning before me and Annabeth fell into hell.

Percy: Lowkey Dad trying to warn me

Percy: And I ignored it :|

* * *

To everyone: Do you answer these questions of your own free will, or does Kittydj make you? -BunearyBunny

Percy: T-totally by our own free will!

Jason: Y-yeah! A-and we're not just saying this so we live!

Leo: S-she's so kind to us!

Annabeth:

Annabeth: You three are just the troublemakers.

Piper: We do answer these of our own volition. It was forced in the beginning, but we've come to love answering questions.

Nico: ...she bribed us into this.

Hazel: Yep.

Frank: Most definitely. Annabeth got books, Percy got pizza and blue jelly beans.

Hazel: Jason got blank trading cards, Leo got an underground workspace, Piper...

Hazel: Piper got to see all the ships in the world.

Piper: ***fangirling intensifies***

Frank: I got Chinese lessons, Hazel got modern language lessons and bananas.

Nico:

Nico: I got pomegranate juice.

Nico: *sips condensed shadows*

Nico: It's the good stuff.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! We're almost at Chapter 70! Anyone got ideas for something special I should do? PM or review please! (You do not have to.)**

 **I have so many references to Seven Sassy Demigods by DivergentDemigods.(Mainly the banana jokes.) Please go check out her story-it does have rather strong language and has been discontinued, but it was my inspiration.**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-kittydj**


	63. Under the Sea

**Hey everyone! I'm back.**

 **However. This story will be going on a hiatus until mid-January after today. Why? Life sucks. And, because Countdown to Christmas, my new story that is coming out December 1st will be updated-get this-** ** _DAILY_** **.**

 **Pretty good reason to go on hiatus right?**

 **Also, Voltron is now messing with my life. *sigh***

 **If anyone has question requests, please submit them through review ASAP. Gratitudes.**

 **I kinda realize how many questions I've already done are being repeated in the reviews, so Chapter 70 will have a list of every question ever done. (Hands... get ready to die.)**

* * *

 **Now, here's your chapter!**

* * *

To Percy: Sing Under Da Sea -Cyb3rHydra

Annabeth: NOOOOOOOOOO

Leo: WHYY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO USSSS

Percy: *wiggles eyebrows and clears throat*

Percy: UnDeR THe seaAAAAAAA

Percy: uNdEr thE SeAAAAAAAAAA

Percy: Darling it's better

Percy:Down where it's wetter

Percy: Take it from meEEEEEEEEEE

* **Please wait while Annabeth judo flips Percy for singing***

* * *

Here's what actually happened.

Percy: *starts singing in a voice that's better than that lame crab Sebastian*

Hazel: Woaaahhhhh

Frank: Woaaaahhhhh

Jason: *jealousy, thy name is Grace*

Leo: *shocked*

Piper: Not bad, not bad. I remember meeting the guy that voice acted Sebastian lol

Annabeth: *hugs Percy*

Percy: Hue hue hue~

* * *

To Sally: When did you hear that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus? Did you even know before this question was asked? -Bunearybunny

Sally: I heard about it after they got back from defeating Gaia

Sally: I almost had a heart attack!

Percy: I wanted to wait to tell her buuuuuuut Annabeth said I had been gone long enough and should fess up...

Annabeth: You make it sound like I was sending you to your death.

Percy: *pouts*

Sally:

Sally: *mentally tells self that they're too young to get married but already act like they are*

Sally: So what do you guys want for dinner?

* * *

 **Sorry today was kinda short, I've got a lot on my mind... including a strong urge to write some... not-so-PG stuff.**

 **Maybe I will.**

 **And never publish it.**

 **;)**

 **Have a nice day/night!**

 **-kittydj**


	64. Brawn, Brains, and Beauty

**Hey everyone! After a harsh December of no updates, I am returned! On a holiday too!**

 **...while being sick and having a ton of homework, but alas. No gift is without burden.**

 **On a better note, I have/will updated two other stories! (A Collection of PJO Oneshots and Ask the Demigods: The End of the World) Also, today is a 5 part!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Made during freezing cold nights swaddled in blankets.**

* * *

 _To the 7: Anyone have any idea why the reoccurring theme in The Son Of Neptune is that Percy is smarter than he looks? -Bunearybunny_

Kittydj: Uh, I mean...

To the 7: Do you know why Percy often acted smarter than he looked when in the Roman camp and in general? -Bunearybunny

Percy: Because... I'm not an idiot...?

Annabeth: But you're saying that like a question.

Frank: Nah, the first time I saw Percy, he was already kicking arse. Monster arse. And I figured he was probably at least smarter than me ;-;

Hazel: Yeah, Percy often took the lead during our quest at crucial points, I think that's because he had a million times more experience than Frank and I.

Leo: Percy seemed really scary and smart when I met him, smart because I already knew that Annabeth was a genius, I figured that she would at least date someone that wasn't totally an idiot, but it seems that I was wrong.

Percy: Excuse me?!

Jason: Lel. But he really isn't as dumb as he looks, he's actually pretty good at his slicy slicy style of swordplay.

Annabeth: Sometimes I wonder if he acts stupid just to make people lower their guard.

Percy:...

Percy: Look guys, I'm just not dumb, okay?

* * *

To the 7: What's the worst moment in your life? -Bunearybunny

Annabeth: When I realized Arachne's thread was connected to my ankle. At first I was like, whatever, but then being slowly dragged backwards was TERRIFYING. But being unable to see or hear Percy in Tartarus when I was cursed by the Arai was even worse.

Percy: It was when I was trying to get to Annabeth after she got cursed. Like damn, being stabbed, sliced, and getting cursed by Gorgon's blood is NOT fun. But then again, back when I just found out I was a demigods and had to fight the Minotaur was scary too. Y'know, it's like pitch black, my mom just exploded into gold dust, and Grover was next to me, occasionally saying "Foooooddddd". It was terrifying.

Piper: When I got blessed by my mother and looked beautiful in front of everyone. I felt so horrid inside. All the other moments just pale in comparison.

Hazel: When I came home to torn drawings and my mother's hateful voice and glare. Nothing made me feel as bad as I did in that moment afterwards.

Frank: When my mother didn't come home from the war and I saw my grandmother cry for the first time.

Jason: Back when I was found by Lupa and didn't understand why my mom didn't want me.

Leo: When I realized I had killed my own mother...

Percy: Wait, what?

Leo: Let's just . . . move on . . .

* * *

To the boys: Would you rather fight the Big Three Cousins (excluding Thalia) _or_ Brains, Brawn, Beauty, (Annabeth, Reyna, Piper)? -Guest(guest)

Jason: Wait can we choose to fight ourselves?

Leo: Nah. I would fight the 3 girls though, because Nico and Percy scare the crap out of me.

Jason: . . .

Leo: No offense dude, you're just too nice to electrocute most people and you can't use it as much as Percy can control water/Nico summoning skeletons.

Frank: Same, I don't wanna go up against Percy or Nico, so I'll go up against the girls even though they'd probably still beat me.

Percy: I'd rather not fight Annabeth, she'd definitely find SOME way to defeat me.

Nico: I'd fight the girls because they probably wouldn't kill me.

Nico: Probably.

* * *

To Everyone: Would you rather fight Percabeth _or_ Kronos and Gaia if they weren't immortal? (They'd still be just as powerful, just actually killable) -Guest(guest)

Everyone: KRONOS AND GAIA.

Jason: I mean, we defeated them before. But _no one_ has ever defeated Percabeth.

Leo: _They_ defeated Kronos and Gaia.

Annabeth: Technically Luke defeated Kronos and Leo, you defeated Gaia.

Leo: Pft, details. Without you two, the world would have already ended. It was only because of your risking your lives that the ground beneath our feet has not been reduced to rubble.

Percy: Thanks..? We're not invincible though...

Kittydj: You guys are protected by Graphene plot armor. Nothing can hurt you.

Annabeth: Plot armor?

Kittydj: Shiet, shiet, forget what I just said-

* * *

To Nico: Do you have a crush on Jason because you got hit by cupid's arrow and then saw him? -Lexi (guest)

Nico:

Nico: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME?!

Will: Because you're just too cute.

Nico: *blushes*

Nico: Nah. Cupid stabbed me with a normal arrow so I don't have feelings for Jason.

Will: Cupid has 3 types of arrows for those of you that don't know. Love, hate, and regular.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Next time, I'll have a list of all the questions that have ever been done in this story. Dang... that's going to take forever...**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night)**

 **-kittydj**


	65. BLUE COKE PARTY!

**So as said, we have a whole list of questions first, and then 3 questions.**

 **This chapter took quite a while to complete (reason why it's late), so I hope you guys will refrain from asking previously used questions. ^^'**

 **Some of the people changed their names after asking questions. (ex, Greekgodsrox is now madcheshirecat105, TWE is now Cyb3rHydra) I'm too lazy to go and figure out all of em, so you guys will just have to live with the old versions.**

 **Makes me feel as though I should change my name too, but iLazy. Lol...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _To the 7: Do you know who Rick Riordan is?_

 _ **To the seven: What fandom(s) are you in? -Koolkat0207**_

 _To anyone: Any New Year's Resolutions?_

 _ **To Nico: Would you name your daughter Bianca? -Snoopy**_

 _To the seven: What's your favorite sport?_

 _ **To the seven: Do you like fish? As in eating them? -lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**_

 _To the seven: What is the weirdest myth you've heard of? -lunarchroniclesandcockatiels_

 _ **To the demigods: What do you think of Perico?(smiles devilishly) -DemigodPercabeth**_

 _To Nico: Why do you like McDonald's so much? -Fulltimefangirl_

 _ **To: Percy Have you told Annabeth you kissed Rachel yet? And by the way Perico is you and Nico. -Lexi**_

 _To Percy: Relationship, You're In a RELATIONSHIP with Nico -Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels & greekgodsrox_

 _ **Random** **Occurrences** **in Chapter 10, AKA 'Nico likes random suffering'**_

 _To demigods: Last words_

 _ **To the demigods: SCHOOL**_

 _To Annabeth: How many times have you called Percy seaweed brain? -greekgodsrox_

 _ **To demigods: Fav puns**_

 _To Nico: Are you gay? Because I thought you were. -Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior_

 _ **Poor Reyna no one loves her and Leo just makes it worse! Can u Punch him for me? -greekgodsrox**_

 _To Jason and Percy: How do you guys feel about your Jarcy bromance?-greekgodsrox_

 _ **To Percy: Do you know the weird ships? (Ex: Pertimis, Pereyna, Perachel, Percalypso, Poentha, etc.) -Lexi**_

 _To Leo:Do you ever say THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! While being on fire? -Midnight Imprint_

 _ **To Percy: Have you ever wanted to drown someone?-llama**_

 _To Leo: Why are you so antagonistic and sarcastic?-Astrid2602_

 _ **To Demigods : Who is the most powerful demigod?-greekgodsrox**_

 _To the Seven: If you had to came to a choice, would you save the dam frikin universe but have to kill the love of your life? Or have the universe be destroyed but you won't have to kill your love (hopefully she/he doesn't die when the world is destroyed) But you would have to PERSONALLY kill your love. No loopholes. -greekgodsrox_

 _ **To the 7: *smiles evilly* If Gaea won and killed your boyfriend/girlfriend and made you immortal so you couldn't kill yourself, what would you do?-greekgodsrox**_

 _To Leo: Do you ever wonder why Calypso dates you? Because she probably could have any guy she wanted. (Except for Percy) ;) -InkyQuill553_

 _ **To Annabeth: Are you ever jealous of everyone else's powers? - Greekgodsrox**_

 _To Leo: To answer your question Leo, yes, yes I am trying to get you killed . . . And for asking that I'm gonna get you're girlfriend killed. So Annabeth, you know that Calypso was the one who cursed you in Ta- I won't say the T word but did you know that she gave you the curse that took you away from Percy for like 15 minutes but seemed like forever? Do you know that was her?-Greekgodsrox_

 _ **To Demigods: What did you do for Mother's Day?-kittydj**_

 _To Frank: Do you have any special nicknames for Hazel?-Wisegirl32_

 _ **To demigods: Blurt out the first thing your thinking about right now, (For Piper's sake make sure it's not meat or people) (I swear if your thinking of something very very inappropriate I WILL skin you alive and throw you into Tartarus!) . . . . . keh heh heh. Now, take all the things you just said and stuff it in a sandwich. YOU MUST DRAW STICKS TO SEE WHO EATS ALL OF THE SANDWICH! I'm so evil MUAHAHAHAHA! -The-Mystical-Eye**_

 _To the 7: Who's your second choice for a girlfriend/boyfriend if, let's say, the current one you have doesn't exist? -chestnut cxp_

 _ **To the Demigods: Do you think it is dumb that Chiron banned phones yet made the camp shirts BRIGHT ORANGE! -Glittercorn**_

 _To Coach Hedge: Why do you call everyone cupcakes?-Glittercorn101_

 _ **To Percy: What would you do if I told you Lazel was better than Frazel -Chinatownmaiden**_

 _To Everyone(Especially Jason and PIPER): What do you think of Brason? -MayisSwag, Greekgodsrox, and Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels (GGR asked 3 times)_

 _ **To the 7/Nico/Thalia: Lemons vs. Watermelons. -Lexi**_

 _To the 7+Nico: What is your least favorite thing that Leo ever said/done? -MayisSwag_

 _ **To EVERYONE: Favorite Frozen Song! -kittydj**_

 _To the 7: So, how many kids are you guys going to have? -MayisSwag_

 _ **To Hades and Zeus: THALICO -kittydj**_

 _To Hades and Apollo: What do you think of Solangelo? -kittydj_

 _ **To the 7+Nico: What is your favorite animal? -AthenaCat (guest)**_

 _To Annabeth: What do you love most about Percy?_

 _ **FANGIRL LANGUAGE! (For those who do not speak it)  
**_

 _To Percy: Who's the oldest (of the Big 3 children) and have any of you guys been in any fight? -sadicofan(guest)_

 _ **To the 7/Nico: Do you still visit your families?**_

 _To the 7/Nico: Coach Hedge? (AKA, What cupcake types are the demigods?)_

 _ **THAT DAM HEADCANON: Protective Nico**_

 _To Piper: Fav ship? -Princess Incognito_

 _ **To the 7+Nico+Reyna: Coke or Pepsi? -kittydj**_

 _To the 7: Favorite school subject -kittydj_

 _ **To the 7+Nico: Today it's song parodies! Sing 'Were going on a trip', Demigod style! -kittydj**_

 _Now sing 'This is gonna be the best day of my life'! -kittydj_

 _ **To the 7: Carter, Sadie, and Magnus? -bethechange1011**_

 _To the 7: Have you guys ever read Percabeth lemon fanfics? -Jen(guest)_

 _ **To the 7: Favorite part of the Argo II and why. -kittydj**_

 _Ehhhhhhhh macaREYNA_

 _ **To Reyna: Can you macaREYNA?**_

 _Have you ever realized that as a fandom, we have a hard time completing our sentences?_

 _ **To the 7: How would you build the Argo III? -birdie(guest)**_

 _To the 7: Do any of you . . . HATE PIZZA? Thoughts on pizza?_

 _ **To the 7+Nico/Reyna/Will/Calypso/Octavian/Rachel: Sing We are never ever ever getting back together! -MidnightImprint(aka Percabeth102460003)**_

 _To Frank: Animal Control?_

 _ **Percabeth Prom!**_

 _To Annabeth: What do the olives say when they speak to you?_

 _ **To the 7: Do fish have toes?**_

 _To the 7: Is it true that Jason eats the leftover crusts of pizza, bread, and other crusts of things -Chinatownmaiden (through PM)_

 _ **To the 7 (and the gods):What is your OTP?(besides your own ship)- God of Animals**_

 _To the 7: What would you name your twins if you have them? -lunarchroniclesandcocktiels_

 _ **To the 7: How are you enjoying your new names? -kittydj (AKA Eevelutionary Madness)**_

 _To the 7: What do you see Aphrodite as? SPEAK TRUTH -TheNewScribeOfOlympus_

 _ **To the 7: Cooking Contest. Now. -Crisassy(guest)**_

 _To Everyone: What HP house would you be in? -AlyssaTheWolf227(guest)_

 _ **To Everyone: What Divergent faction would you be in? -AlyssaTheWolf227(guest)**_

 _To the 7: Do any of you watch anime/read manga? If so, what's your favorite? -Nico, the daughter of Apollo(guest)_

 _ **To the 7: What is your favorite Pokemon? -grntlynn897**_

 _To Leo: Who would you date if Calypso didn't exist?_

 _ **To everyone: Who has read the Hunger Games?! -Guest**_

 _To everyone: Which character is/was your favorite? -Guest_

 _ **The First PJO Hunger Games!**_

 _To the Everyone: Sing Battlefield, by SVRCINA. Now. -ThineWorstEnemy_

 _ **To Jasper and Percabeth: Sing 'Stand by You' by Rachel Platten together! -Kittydj**_

 _Fangirl quotes!_

 _ **Will/Apollo! (Hey dad, can we-)**_

 _Percy/Hera! (Life's difficulties)_

 _Piper/Annabeth (I'm sorry, did Jason ever...?)_

 _ **Nico/Hades (Man shall not lie with man.)**_

 _Coffee. (Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico)_

 _ **Percy/Jason (Big Mess)**_

 _At 2 AM... (Nico/Darkness)_

 _ **Fandom Issues.**_

 _(1) Percabeth Pronunciation_

 _ **(2) Reminders**_

 _(3) EVERY FANDOM EVER_

 _ **Percy/Jason (The bromance)**_

 _House of Hades: What we/they realized_

 _ **To Percy: Do you use Google Translate on your foreign language homework? -lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**_

 _To Frank: Favorite Animal to change into? -MKDemigodZ-Warrior_

 _ **To the 7: Who do you trust the most in the 7? The least? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea/Greekgodsrox**_

 _To Jason: What made you so interested in Pernico? You were fanboying so much you couldn't breathe. -PrincessIncognito_

 _ **To Jason: Pernico or Frazel? -Tesla9**_

 _To Clarrise: Who is your favorite out of the 7, including Nico? -Lost Star of Olympus_

 _ **A comparison of the fangirl universe: I am in love with...**_

 _To Artemis and Apollo: What is a solar eclipse to you two? -ShadowRider98_

 _ **To Frank: Can you talk to the animals you turn into? -64Felicity**_

 _To The 7: I heard a rumor that Leo and Nico *pauses and coughs* spent a night alone in the engine room. What do you know about that? -ALightwood (guest)_

 _ **To everyone: Have you ever had to fight a monster when a bunch of mortals are watching? -64Felicity**_

 _To Percy: RETURN OF THE PUNS! -Kittydj_

 _ **To Blackjack: Here, have a donut. -BunearyBunny**_

 _To the 7+Nico: Come up with good rhymes! -UNICORNL0VER_

 _ **To the 7: Who would you date if you were single?**_

 _To Annabeth and others: Any books you recommend for me? -Princess Incognito_

 _ **To the 7: Which webtoon that Kittydj forced you to read is your favorite? -baepink**_

 _To Loki/Setne: Are you spying on this 'Ask the Demigods'? -Bunearybunny_

 _ **To Piper: Who would you go to for love advice? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea**_

 _Hazel's Haven! (Short story)_

 _ **To Jasper/Leo: Was Percy anything like you imagined he would be when you met him? -Tesla9**_

 _To Percy: Blue food or Annabeth? -Wisdomsdaughterofthesea_

 _ **To the 7/Nico/Reyna: What is your most embarrassing moment? Fully explain! -Guest(guest)**_

 _To Percabeth: When you guys have kids how would you feel if they turned out to be Bianca and Luke, both reborn? -Tesla9_

 _ **To Percy and Thalia: If Nico can Shadow-travel, have you ever tried to water-travel or lightning-travel? -BunearyBunny**_

 _To Leo: Stay quite for one whole day or speak 100 lines about Percy. Now. -satvidesai31_

 _ **To Setne: How and why are you spying on us? *Gasps* Are you secretly plotting with Kittydj or took over her body or something?! Are you trying to hypnotize us readers into doing anything to get the next update?! (If so, you're succeeding...)-BunearyBunny**_

 _To Kittydj Questions!_

 _ **How do you choose different questions? Do you have a method? -64Felicity**_

 _How are your stories so awesome? -Tesla9, UNICORNL0VER_

 _ **How do you make all the characters so in character instead of OOC (out of character), like most stories? -64Felicity**_

 _Who can you relate with in PJO the most? The least? Why? -Guest(guest)_

 _ **What songs represent you? -Chinatownmaiden**_

 _How do you write chapters? -Lost Star of Olympus_

 _ **I want to start a story like this, but I'm don't know how to start. Any advice for me and others like me? -Demigeek(guest)**_

 _How do you deal with Writer's Block? What's your advice on dealing with it? I'm stuck on my story and I don't know what to do... -UNICORNL0VER_

 _ **Did you sacrifice food to the right god or goddess for writing fan fiction? -BunearyBunny**_

 _Have you ever pronounced a character's name wrong at first? -BunearyBunny_

 _ **What are you like when you are happy? -Chinatownmaiden**_

 _To Leo: If you could give one truth and one dare to everyone and they would HAVE to do it, what truths and dares would you give? -BunearyBunny_

 ** _To Nico: Did you know that a popular ship is WillxNicoxJasonxPercy? -EdElricIsHot(guest)_**

 _Insider Fangirl Secrets!: How Demigods Really Cuss._

 ** _To the 7/Nico/Thalia/Reyna: What would your name and personality be if you were the other gender? -UNICORNL0VER_**

 _To Percy: Have you ever heard the phrase "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor takes warning"? Have you ever woken up to a red sky and freaked? -BunearyBunny_

 ** _To everyone: Do you answer these questions of your own free will, or does Kittydj make you? -BunearyBunny_**

 _To Percy: Sing Under Da Sea -Cyb3rHydra_

 ** _To Sally: When did you hear that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus? Did you even know before this question was asked? -Bunearybunny_**

 _To the 7: Anyone have any idea why the reoccurring theme in The Son Of Neptune is that Percy is smarter than he looks? -Bunearybunny_

 ** _To the 7: Do you know why Percy often acted smarter than he looked when in the Roman camp and in general? -Bunearybunny_**

 _To the 7: What's the worst moment in your life? -Bunearybunny_

 ** _To the boys: Would you rather fight the Big Three Cousins (excluding Thalia) or Brains, Brawn, Beauty, (Annabeth, Reyna, Piper)? -Guest(guest)_**

 _To Everyone: Would you rather fight Percabeth or Kronos and Gaia if they weren't immortal? (They'd still be just as powerful, just actually killable) -Guest(guest)_

 ** _To Nico: Do you have a crush on Jason because you got hit by cupid's arrow and then saw him? -Lexi (guest)_**

* * *

 **Phew! That took awhile. Hot dam, we've already done about 150 questions! Time goes by so fast...**

 **Onto the questions of today!**

* * *

Kittydj: Before we begin this question, Percy needs to leave this room.

Percy: What?! Why?! I wanna stay-

*ERASE*

To Jason: Did you know that Cupid takes the form of whichever man that a person wants to "be with" most of all? Going by logic, you're straight, which means that you just saw a random hot guy. BUT THINK OF THE PAIN POOR NICO WENT THROUGH SEEING RED EYES IN PERCY'S FACE, HEARING PERCY'S VOICE SAYING THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS! Protect him! Protect him, Jason my son! -EdElricIsHot(guest)

Nico:

Jason: OMG

Jason: Nico! I had no idea!

Annabeth: Percy with red eyes would be freaking scary as hell. Literally.

Nico: Yeah.

Nico: Imagine actually experiencing it while he completely destroys your emotions and soul.

Annabeth: But Percy's not the type of demigod to do that!

Nico: I know, but when you're looking at someone who looks just like him, sounds just like him, etc, it's hard to keep that thought in mind.

Jason: CUPID YOU PRICK

Jason: YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE UNKIND THINGS TO NICO

Cupid: I am a god, I can do what I like, lol

Cupid: By the way Piper, Jason sees me as a male version of you.

Piper:

Piper: Wait wut

* * *

To the 7: What is your favorite activity to do as a group on a Saturday night? -FrozenFever123

Percy: Throw Blue Coke parties! :D

Leo: What the heck is a Blue Coke party?

Percy: Where you pour lots of blue coke in a tub and throw people in it!

Percy: But it's kind of a waste, so the person has to drink it all.

Percy: It's a death defining experience. Stickiness and mosquitoes.

Leo:

Leo: BUT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?!

Percy: Because Octavian totally deserved to drown in blue coke, LOL

Leo: ...oh.

Nico: I force Jason and Frank to play Mythomagic with me.

Nico: The others sometimes watch while I savagely beat their lame arses.

Frank: The only one to ever beat him was Hades when he came to visit once.

Nico: We are _not_ going to speak of that dark time.

Annabeth: I like it when we all spend time roasting s'mores by the sea after the other campers go to sleep.

Piper: Oh heck yeah, especially when we also play Truth or Dare during those times, hue hue.

Hazel: Don't worry, we don't do explicit things.

Frank: Except that one time Reyna was being a savage and dared Leo to skinny dip in the sea.

Leo: That was horrific TT^TT

Jason: But it was hilarious XD

Frank: We also played shadow puppets that one time.

Leo: Note to self: One can never defeat Nico...

Percy: ...unless one gets Will to distract him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! TEOTW will be updated a day late, but I promise, the wait is worth it.**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-Cat**


	66. Elevators and Wii Music

**Late because homework, practice finals, laziness, sleeping too late designing other things, lel.**

 **Nowadays, when people comment on past chapters I actually have to go back and look to see what they meant XD**

 _ **No recollection of writing this stuff after I finish. Lol, I have less memory retaining skills than a goldfish.**_

 **AAAAAnyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

To everyone: What do you think would happen if Leo was in charge of the world? -Bunearybunny

Frank: Oh my gods, please, Jupiter have mercy.

Leo: Well, exCUSE you, I think I would be an awesome ruler.

Leo: EVERY DAY IS TOFU BURGER DAYYYY

Piper: ...okay, maybe it wouldn't be _too_ bad.

Percy: Eh, as long as he doesn't get out of line, I won't hurt him.

Percy: As long as you have Blue Food Fridays.

Leo: It's a deal then, Toilet Travelling Wonder!

Jason: Oh gods, please don't start that up again...

Annabeth: If Leo was in charge of the world, dragons would be worshiped as gods, everyone would have mini Bufords running around, and tofu would be the number one food in the country.

Leo: Yes indeed, owl face.

Abbaneth: What did you just- LEO!

Leo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bananabeth: AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH

Percy/Leo: *fistbump*

* * *

To Everyone: Catchphrase? -Demigeek(guest)

Leo: Not sure if you mean in this questionnaire or the real series, so we're just going to go with this questionnaire.

Annabeth: Ehhhhhhh macaREYNA!

Piper: *shrieking noises* SHIPPPPP!

Hazel: ?

Percy: Blue!

Leo: In Tartar-

Percy: *glare*

Leo: I mean, uh...

Frank: Why me?

Jason: PERNIC-

Nico: *slaps Jason* NICO SAYS NO!

* * *

To Everyone: Midterms? -Bunearybunny

Annabeth: SPEAK NOT OF THE PAPERS BIRTHED FROM HELL

Piper: I charmspeak myself out of them, haha.

Percy: Luckyyyyy TT^TT

Leo: Perce studied like a man possessed for midterms.

Percy: I was possessed!

Leo: *shocked gasps as he quickly backs away into the bookshelf*

Percy: ...by Annabeth!

Leo: ...oh.

Leo: ...Well that was anticlimactic-WOAH!

*A giant flying dumpling has squashed Leo. Please stand by.*

* * *

To Percabeth and crew: Elevators? -64Felicity/Bunearybunny

Leo: The music is usually unbearable.

Leo: Except that one time we rewired it to play the wii theme song to annoy the heck out of Chiron.

Percy: Oh! Remember that one time we airplayed it on the speakers around camp and it drove everyone crazy trying to figure out where it was coming from?

Jason: We got in so much trouble for that.

Frank: Yeah, remember how Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel reacted?

*flashback*

 _*wii music playing obnoxiously loudly*_

 _Travis: I SWEAR! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A WEEK NOW!_

 _Conner: This prank is too much, even by our standards!_

 _Chiron: That's it! Where are the perpetrators?!_

 _*empty breeze blows through camp*_

 _Annabeth: I think I know EXACTLY who it is..._

 _Piper: ..._

 _Hazel: ..._

 _*cue Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank getting beaten to shards for playing wii music*_

 _Percy: We won't do it again!_

 _Leo: We swear!_

 _*Meanwhile, in the shadows*_

 _Nico: *holds the speaker control, finger aimed over the wii music*_

 _Nico:_

 _Nico: ':D_

* * *

 **I know today's chapter is a bit short, sorry guys.**

 **Just curious, how many of you would be interested if I drew these as little comic strips? Because I want to, but don't know how well the comics would be received, haha.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! (Or night!)**

 **-kittydj**


	67. Kid Percy

**Okay, so after all the support and encouragement from you guys, YES, the comic strips will become reality. They will be posted next week.**

 **No guarantee on the art, I'm not as proficient in drawing as writing aimless humor ^^'**

 **Updates on there are obviously going to be rather sporadic... I'll do it at least twice a month.**

 **Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

To Everyone: Who is more dangerous: Fangirls, or Gaea and Kronos? -BunearyBunny

Nico: Pft, this question doesn't need to be asked, it's obvious.

Percy: _Fangirls are the most dangerous thing in the entire world._

Percy: I mean

Percy: Just look at the author.

Leo: The ability to stay up until it is morning and still go to school...

Leo: It is a fearsome skill.

Jason: Fangirls, because there are so many of them! Also, because it's morally wrong to fight fangirls, since, well, they are our fans...

Will: Are you guys just ignoring fanboys on porpoise or something?

Nico: Will! We have been over this! NO PUNS

Percy: Hue hue hue, porpoise...

Nico: I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen-

Leo: Nah Nico, our puns are on fire.

Nico: I SWEAR TO GODS

Leo: Nico, quit burning with rage. Just have a nice, quiet talk with the corn next to the strawberry fields. The corn is all ears.

Nico: %# *^%%$&%$&!

Percy: Y'know, the frequency of our bad puns almost hertz. **(A/N: I regret nothing.)**

* * *

To the seven plus Nico: What would you do if Percy got turned into a four-year old right now? -BunearyBunny

Percy: But why me? Why not Leo? Or Nico?

Nico: Because I was happy then, and non-emo me just isn't as attractive to the fangirls apparently.

Annabeth: Because

Piper: Leo

Hazel: Would

Frank: Burn

Jason: Everything

Reyna: To

Calypso: Ashes.

Annabeth: He'd be too cute for his own good, just imagine a kid Percy with giant, adorable, sea-green bubble eyes.

Piper: Aww, he'd probably...

Piper: Bribe us to give him all the blue food in the world.

Hazel: Convince both camps to become BBFLs. (Butt buddies for life)

Frank: Get blessings from half the gods.

Jason: Become the sole source of joy for half the world... oh wait, isn't he already that?

Leo: Be able to kill people with guilt through a single sad face.

Annabeth: AKA, he would be the epitome of an adorable nightmare.

Percy: Aww, guys...

Percy: I would be able to do much more than _just that._

*Evil cackling as the sky turns black...*

* * *

To Octavian: How are you feeling right now? -64Felicity

Octavian: *crying*

Octavian: DO YOU SEE THAT! I GOT A QUESTION~!

Hazel: Shut it before we sent you back to damnation.

Octavian: O.o

Octavian: Well, I feel great for getting this question! I'm actually alternating between Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment... since I wasn't ALWAYS bad y'know...

Percy: Yeah. That is _so_ believable.

Octavian: *ignores* When I'm in Punishment, life sucks... they created a regenerating blue teddy bear... that has electric blue eyes and messy brown hair...

Leo: Hey, that's a mix of our traits!

Frank: Not mine though-

Leo: Dude, the teddy bear is obviously because you're a big softie around Hazel.

Percy: THANK you! That's what I keep trying to tell him!

Octavian:

Octavian: Why was I happy about being around these losers again?

* * *

 **Whew! Typed up at 2 AM while I listened to 'inspiring' (read: depressive) music ... in nightcore version... at 1.25 speed... until 3:30 AM...**

 **Oh lord, what am I doing with life...**

 **The frequency/hertz thing is a lame science joke, lol. Hertz is the unit of measurement for frequency.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night!**

 **-kittydj**


	68. Sugar High

**What's up guys? Guess what's back, albeit very, very late with an author that's officially half dead from grades, drawing, and designing useless crap and trying not to fail at life. This story!**

 **Also also, blame the comics for the extraordinary slowness of this update, iSuck at coloring and design, haha. To be posted soon. I'm trying to prepare several before spammin' em all over the place.**

 _ **Holy mother muffins of Olympus, why are there so many reviews on this story**_

 **Un1c0rnE. ll13: Thank you for the advice! Unfortunately, I am** **inconsistent** **with updates for many, many reasons, one of which is due to my lazy butt not wanting to write sometimes and occasionally, lack of inspiration. I've currently also dug myself into the deep, deep rabbit hole that is Klangst fics.**

 **Basically, whenever Kittydj finally gets all her shiet together, updates will be consistent.**

 **SPRING BREAK IS HERE! MULTIPLE UPDATES THIS WEEK! (Wednesday and Friday!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the seven and Nico: *gives them candy* How do you act when you're high on sugar? Just curious... -Jessica L xxx

Annabeth: NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO!

Nico: SHUGAARRRRRR!

Percy: Hi AriOn! Do yOu liKe cAraMeL aPpLes?

Arion: *whinny* (Shit, you crazy !# #%$, get the %$^& away from me this %$^&* ! second!)

Percy: AwwWw

Jason: *suffering from candy hangover in the corner*

Frank: ...

Frank: This is milk candy...

Frank: Is this some attempt at murder?

Hazel: I wAnT thE cAndY

Piper: HuhuE huE Annnnnaaaabethhhhh... take my drugsssss *holds out jolly ranchers*

Annabeth: N-no!

Leo: *setting fire to Chiron's hair* *whispers* takee the shugarrr, you know you wantt it bananaaaabethhhhhh

Annabeth: FINE!

The 7: WAIT! NO, DON'T-

*cackling Annabeth surrounded by wrappers looms over the seven*

Nico:

Nico: Shiet.

* * *

To the seven: Green food? -64Felicity

Annabeth: Is this some kind of obscure reference to Dr. Suess book 'Green Eggs and Ham'?

Piper: Why is that your first thought?

Annabeth: Because Dr. Seuss Day was March 2nd.

Annabeth: 10 days ago.

Percy: Blue food is better!

Jason: Stop the blue food!

Percy: exCUSE me?!

Jason: Dude dude, you left blue pizza in the fridge last week, and I half thought I'd discovered a new species of mold.

Percy: Because you weren't wearing glasses!

Jason:

Jason: Touché.

Leo: I made green eggs once and

Leo: It's just scrambled eggs with green food dye...

Leo: I don't get the hype over it?

Nico: Because you suck.

Leo: Wha-I DO NOT SUCK! YOU DO!

Leo: Especially when it comes to Will-

Nico: WhOa wHoA, we are NOT about to go there, this is a PG story and there are CHILDREN here. *gestures to Percy and Jason*

* * *

To everyone except Percy: Have you ever been in a water gun fight? -BunearyBunny

Leo: Yes. I'm always at a disadvantage... unless I SET THE GUNS AFLAME WITH GREEK FIRE

Jason: Yesh, but Thalia and I had to promise not to electrocute anyone.

Frank: Yes! It's really fun.

Annabeth: Yep, but sadly, you can never, and I mean NEVER, mess with Percy during a water gun fight.

Piper: I charmspeak people to hand over their water guns, muahaha!

Nico: Yep.

Nico: Note to self, being drenched in water does not help to hide a bone-

Will: NICO!

Nico: -Bone chilled, shivering body.

Hazel: I used mercury instead of water.

Leo: Which was scary as hell, because it _hurts_ when that shiet slaps your skin.

Percy: But obvi, I am the god of water fights.

* * *

To Percy: Are you even allowed to be in a water gun fight? -BunearyBunny

Percy:

Leo:

Jason:

Nico:

Frank: ...no.

Annabeth: He used to be, at least until we banned him.

Piper: Yeah. This one time, we played it by the ocean, and we were all having fun shooting each other with little plastic guns.

Annabeth: But then, Percy forms a water gun that is literally the size of a _cabin_ , and well...

Hazel: All I remember is all the other boys running away screaming because Percy had accidentally trapped a small sea serpent in the thing, and they thought he did it on purpose.

Leo: But it was so pancaking scary yet cool... okay, okay you know what?

Leo: Let's just go into story mode.

* * *

 **K** arma had just delivered a vicious blow to Frank's arm in the form of a spray of liquid from the water gun clutched in Leo's hand. The said fire user cackled, but was almost knocked over by the tide rushing in, and Piper and Hazel's brutal onslaught of liquid 'bullets'.

 **I** t was the last week of summer, school just looming around the corner, but that wasn't anyone's concern at the moment. All that mattered _right now_ was that Percy's was whooping everyone's sorry butts at this game. _Again._

" **T** ake-Gah! Percy!" Leo whined. "I swear, you shouldn't be allowed to participate in this game!"

" **T** hat's right!" A chorus of complaints rose up, male and female alike, all of which had suffered from the cruel hands of shame at the fact that Percy was an absolute _god_ at all activities relating to water.

" **Y** eesh, quit whinging." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't see any problem with him enjoying this with us-"

" **E** h, that's only because, I don't know, he never aims for you!" Jason pointed out.

" **N** ot true!"

" **E** ven so, Percy's just too-"

" **M** uahaha!" Oh no, they had been looking away for too long...

" **Y** ou guys'll never defeat me!" Percy shouted, an amused glint in his sea green eyes, mirth evident on his grinning face as he leaped up and threw his hands forward.

 **I** nstantly, a giant literal _water_ gun exploded out from the waves.

 **S** hrieks echoed around the beach as everyone spotted the thing that was writhing inside. A sea serpent, at least 40 feet long, thrashing and baring its' fangs at everything it saw. Glittering purple scales undulated furiously as it struggled in vain to break out.

 **R** eeling back in shock, Percy finally noticed and sheepishly scratched his head, dropping it back into the water, where it swished off to unknown depths.

 **E** veryone was still staring wide-eyed at the son of Poseidon. So he could summon _sea serpents_ too now?!

 **A** nnabeth was the first to recover from the shock and gasped out, "Okay. Okay. Percy's banned from any water fights in the future."

 **L** ight laughter emanated from the campers at Percy's instant pouty expression. Ah yes, life at Camp Half-Blood was as crazy as ever...

* * *

 **So I hoped you guys all enjoyed the extra story today! There is a secret message snuck into each paragraph's first letter, see if you can find it!**

 **It's a (very) late Valentine's Day blurb, lol.**

 **Cyb3rHydra(ThineWorstEnemy), shut up and accept it, you asked for this.**

 **Apologies for any of you that caught the not-so-pg parts... but they had to be said.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night!**

 **-kittydj**


	69. Secret Behind the Name

**So here we are, at a...certain special chapter number, haha.**

 **Surprised that this is on time? Me too. Spring break works wonders.**

 ***has to lamely admit that I can't write 8% of the questions because I don't know the things they ask about***

 **I think that it's sad that I wrote 50 chapters in the first year of this story, and then just kinda let it. . . die. . .**

 **Anyways! Today's questions are from the graveyard of 2016 reviews... *cracks knuckles***

 **Let's go!**

* * *

To All: If you could make 1 person in the whole wide world fall in love with you, who would it be? -Aleena(guest)

Percy: That person is already in love with me, so ;P

Annabeth: Same here, but it's not like he has a choice, he's hopeless without me.

Percy: Hey!

Piper: *fangirl screech*

Piper: I'll just thank my stars and mom that someone has already fallen, and I've fallen for them back.

Jason: Same.

Hazel: My mom, during that period she was possessed by Gaea.

Leo:

Leo: Does wanting my mom back count?

Frank: I dunno, I don't think so. I wish it counted though.

Nico:

Nico: ...

Nico: Uhm, I'll just say Will to get this over with.

Jason: I'M SORRY, DID YOU MEAN PER-

Nico: No.

Nico: NO.

* * *

To Annabeth: What if Percy liked blue cookies more than you? -Bob da Boss(guest)

Annabeth: But this would never happen.

Percy: Because Annabeth has got me out of so many mishaps, while blue cookies are merely comfort. Annabeth can do everything blue cookies can and more.

Annabeth: :)

Percy: *secretly hoarding blue cookies in closet*

 _Dun dun dun..._

* * *

To Percy: How does it feel to know that Will is Nico's type and you aren't? -Mrs. O'Leary(guest)

Percy: ?

Percy: Oh this question, nah, I don't really care?

Percy: If anything, I'm happy that Nico is happy when Will is around.

Percy: It makes me feel like a proud father or something, haha.

Percy:

Percy: Wait wait, where is everyone?

Percy: Hello?

* * *

 **Special Section!**

To Kittydj: When/why do you call yourself 'Kittydj'? -Bunearybunny

It started... a long time ago? 3 years, maybe. It was a joke between and my friend, based on my small obsession with cats, my name, and the fact that we both play piano. (Hence, the 'dj' part.) I still call myself 'Kittydj' for 3 simple reasons.

1\. I'm too lazy to come up with a new name, as this one is pretty easy to remember.

2\. I just love it. It's adorable. Also, it's easy to make art for this name.

3\. As a remembrance of my friend to keep around for life.

* * *

 **For the first time, I have a question for you guys! And yes, I'm actually curious about this.**

 **What is it that you enjoy about this fanfic?**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! (Or night.)**

 **-kittydj**


	70. Last Chapter?

**Hi everyone!**

 **I was confused as to why I got complaints on asking for reviews again then realized I accidentally deleted that part of the summary, hahaha.**

 **As to the whole, "Stop asking for reviews and fix your damn grammar! It makes you sound like a kid!" thing, I am a kid? Well, younger than 20 anyway, so I still consider myself to be a kid.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, after all, I had to end this on an even number, you know?**

 **That's right. This story has reached it's finale, and I really do hate to leave, but, this is the end of the line, guys.**

 **Keep leaving questions! All questions left will be one more push for a sequel to this series.**

 **My last words will close off this story, once and for all.**

* * *

To Paul Blofis: Do you know about Sally's first husband? (AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) -FanvergentFangal

Percy: So Gabe is Voldemort?

Percy:

Percy: I KNEW IT-

Mr. Blofis: Yeah, he was...

Percy: A douche?

Mr. Blofis: ...a deinzen of the shallow end of the gene pool.

Mr. Blofis: I'm glad he's gone.

* * *

To the 7: Who do you think would be able to get more done in an hour? The boys or the girls? -64Felicity

Annabeth: It really depends on what we're doing.

Percy: Yep.

Leo: Killing a horde of monsters? Percy. I mean, unless Piper charmspoke them to kill each other.

Hazel: Building stuff? Leo. No competition there.

Jason: Calming down little kids? Probably the girls...

Percy: Being smart and figuring out how to plan all of the new version of Olympus? Annabeth.

Frank: So basically, we're better at physical things and they're better at mental things?

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: Unless it comes to judo flipping.

Piper: Annabeth wins that one too.

* * *

To The Boys: Do you know how many fangirls you guys have?! -AlyssaTheWolf227

Nico: I'm doing my best to ignore them-

Fangirls: AAAAAAAIEE! ITS NICOOOOOOOOO

Nico: shiet-

Percy: I mean

Percy: They're cute and all, but some are-

Kittydj: *typing stories at 3 am*

Lost: *stalking online forums on PJO*

Percy: ... downright psychotic. And/or sociopathic.

Leo: I mean, I always knew Team Leo was out there but not to this extent, haha.

Jason: *in corner sulking over how all online attention relating to him also relates to bricks*

Frank: *in corner looking at pictures of Hazel*

Frank: Wait what?

* * *

To Hazel/The 7 besides Frank: Do you think Frank would look cute as a bunny? -Bunearybunny

Hazel: YES OMGs

Percy: I guess?

Leo: He could be Angel Bunny from MLP if he tried.

Frank: NOOOO

Annabeth: Frank, you aren't supposed to break the rules of the questioner.

Frank: ...

Annabeth: Anyway, he would be pretty cute, because, ugh, bunnies are just cute in general.

Piper: Agreed. But they have wicked claws too, Like, dam, who knew bunnies lowkey have super fast growing claws...

Thalia: Heh heh, dam...

Leo: Look Frank, be cute, but don't kill me with sharpened bunny nails.

Frank:

*organ music starts playing in background*

Leo: sHiEt, i'M oUt, sEe YoU aLL wHeN fRaNk cALmS dOwN-

Nico:

Nico: I'm just trying to practice for my recital...

* * *

 **So. This is it, I guess.**

 **Over the last few months, my inspiration and excitement to write this story has drastically ceased, and as such, I am ending it here, which was my original plan.**

 **One more chapter will be coming, with my thanks and responses to every review ever...**

 **Thank you for reading and staying with this story all the way until now.**

 **I'll miss you guys, and laughing over all of your responses to what I write.**

 **You guys have made me more confident in myself over the years, and**

 **Oh, and, by the way...**

 **Happy (possibly late, depending on when you read this) April Fool's Day, my precious lil readers. ;)**

 **-kittydj**

 **(P.S. Next update this Wednesday!)**


	71. The Reveal

***rips self away from SasuNaru and BakuDeku fics* Oh, hi! I'm back. Late too, because you guys had so many panic attacks.**

 **Confused? So am I. The whole 'Adieu' fiasco last chapter was an April Fool's joke! Don't believe me? Go and check my notes in chapters 46 and 50! (Especially 50.)**

 **So cool your jets guys! This hot mess of a fanfic ain't over just yet!**

 **Guest: I know what Locklyle is because of the internet and book memes, I haven't actually read the book. Yet.**

 **Finally back to the 'Updates on Monday!' gig.**

 **Little note for my 'fanfic based on a fanfic' writers, please do not use any questions from this story without notifying me first. (Just send a PM and I'll be cool with whatever.) Also, if you reuse a question, do not reuse the content.**

 **If you guys have time, please do go and show some support to the other AtD story writers here on FFN! They deserve lots of love and support!**

 **Leo: And now, onto our chapter!**

* * *

To everyone except Percy: What would you do if you were Percy for a day? -Bunearybunny

Jason:

Jason: Shame him in every way possible and let him suffer for it the next day.

Percy: Hey!

Frank: I would snuff Leo's fire.

Leo: ...That's nice.

Leo: Okay but actually, I would go breathe underwater and talk with the fishes, because it's just so damn cool! And then I''d go make a hurricane to put around those people that used to bully me in my foster homes, hahaha.

Hazel: I would do the same thing as Leo, I wanna be able to talk to the aquatic wildlife!

Piper: I dunno

Piper: I would just go around

Piper: Making water cannons and shooting people

Piper: *menacing laughter*

Annabeth:

Annabeth: *goes to corner for thinking bad thoughts*

Kittydj: Ohoho

Kittydj: I should also go to the corner. *coughs and hides nosebleed*

Percy:

Percy: I feel as if I've been defiled somehow.

Nico: You have been!

Nico: Never go to the fanfic sites.

Piper: **Ever.**

* * *

To Leo: Tell your dumbest joke ever. -RocketBro21

Leo: Why couldn't the bicycle stand on its own?

Piper: No, stop-

Leo: BECAUSE IT'S TWO TIRED! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Annabeth: Oh my gods.

Jason: *takes notes for future joke-making*

Frank: Why are we returning to puns again?

Percy: Because they are fl **ame-azing**.

Nico: No. Stop.

Jason: But I like the way they electrify the atmosphere!

Nico: WORD PLAY IS ALSO BAD-

Annabeth: Quit hating on pun culture or even owl get angry.

Nico:

Nico: WhAt HaS BeCoME oF sOciETy

* * *

Random Message to Octavian: Never kill Perry EVER again! -Emotional Peep

Octavian:

Octavian: Wait, who?

Percy: MY FLUFFY PANDA BABY YOU HEARTLESS DUNCE!

Octavian: Oh, haha, that thing!

Octavian: Yeah, it was pretty good sacrifice material.

Percy: YOU SONOFA-

Annabeth: Woah there Seaweed Brain, take it down a few notches.

Percy:

Percy: What if I said he cut up your teddy bear?

Annabeth: OCTAVIAN, YOU SCRAGGLY SCUM, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN END YOU AGAIN-

Octavian:

Octavian: Yeah, I think I'll just run.

* * *

 **Wheeeew. There we go!**

 **The next update will be 4/23.**

 **If I don't update, I will literally let you guys draw lots to see who gets to stone me.**

 **Peace.**

 **-kittydj**


	72. Sally Jackson's Amazing Powers

**What's up everyone?**

 **I am back, on time, with the new chapter!**

 **Short chapter today, because. Explainations at the end of the chapter.**

 **We are so dang close to 700 reviews and 100 followers that it scares me. Dang guys... Thank you for continued support! You are all fabulous!**

 **Now, onwards!**

* * *

To Annabeth: When was the last time you wore a dress? -64Felicity

Annabeth:

Annabeth: February 14th, because Piper forced me into it.

Piper: Oh come on, that thing was so comfortable it doesn't even count as a dress! I didn't even make you wear heels!

Annabeth: You still channeled your inner Aphrodite. But yes, it was really comfy.

Percy: And adorable.

Percy: You wore sea green!

Annabeth: *blushes*

* * *

To Percy: How do you tell your mom about all your adventures? I'm sure she would have mini heart attacks if you just casually said 'Hey mom, I dropped into the pit of eternal damnation the other day.' -mdmpinkie9088

Sally: I did get MORE THAN ONE on MORE THAN ONE OCCASION.

Percy: ^^'

Sally: Next time, I WILL ground you!

Percy: But I like the ground~

Sally: No swimming either.

Percy: NOOOOO-

Leo:

Leo: All hail the great powers of Mrs. Jackson, who can get Percy to obey faster than anyone else.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This Saturday will be a special update to celebrate a lil sumthin' sumthin'.**

 **Let's see who's going to break that 700th review barrier! Good luck to everyone!**

 **-kittydj**


End file.
